New Directions
by DrarryTLA
Summary: As their seventh and final year at Hogwarts begins, Ron and Hermione know that Harry has changed... But How? The ring around his finger proves their suspicions that his life is taking a new direction... But with who, and why? Slash.DumbledoreBASHING.Mpreg
1. The Question

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own**_** Harry Potter**_**. This is for my enjoyment, (and others' if they wish...).**

"Master Malfoy, there is a guest who requests entrance through the gates," said Mimmy, a small House Elf with large blue-green eyes. She wore a black silk pillowcase as a dress.

"Allow him in..." With a loud crack Mimmy disappeared. "Iggy!" Lucius Malfoy called as he stood from his desk. With a soft pop another House Elf appeared, this one a boy with gold eyes and a dark brown loin cloth. He bowed his head. "Inform my son that his guest has finally arrived," Lucius smiled.

"Yes, master," Iggy bowed his head and disappeared with a pop.

"Master Draco," Iggy announced as he popped into his young master's room. Said master was laying gloomily on his large four-poster bed that Iggy himself had made up that morning.

"What is it?" Draco asked without raising his head from the matress. He had been acting depressed and upset all morning.

"Your guest has finally arrived," Iggy bowed.

Draco jumped up as fast as lightning strikes and bolted from the room in a very unMalfoy-like way. Iggy quickly jumped out his way with a laugh and ran after him. He and Draco managed to arrive at the large front doors of the Manor just as someone knocked on it. Draco paused long enough to regain his regal, Pureblood composure. He pulled open the door with a cold glare. "What the hell, Potter! You're late!" he immediately growled.

Harry Potter chuckled nervously and adjusted his glasses. "I got stuck at Grimmauld Place with the Order."

"For three days!" Draco exclaimed, his composure gone again.

Harry took a strong step inside and pulled Draco by the waist until their chests were pressed together. "But I'm here _now_... Aren't I?" he breathed huskily as he bent his head to gently kiss Draco's neck. Iggy cast his eyes to the floor, not wanting to watch his masters' intimate reunion, and closed the door. He disappeared with a pop.

Draco smirked at the attention and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before wrapping in his long, slender legs around Harry's waist. "I suppose I'll have to forgive you..." He tilted his head back to allow his lover better access. "But you'll have to do _a_ _lot_ of begging..."

"Mmmm..." Harry purred as he nuzzled deeper into Draco's neck. "I like the sound of that..."

A musical laugh filled the entry hall as Lucius Malfoy strode down the front stairs, his navy robes appeared to be floating behind him as he walked. His clothes always seemed to do that. It was a more pleasant sight than the threatening billow of Snape's cloak. "Hello, Harry," he smiled. His silver eyes raked over the hall eagerly before a sad look filled them. Harry couldn't help but smile at the cute picture he made. "Did you not bring that mutt of yours?"

Harry pulled his head away from Draco and faced the older Malfoy. Draco stayed in his comfortable position wrapped around Harry. "After we made it out of London a few Aurors spotted him and tracked us all the way back to Surrey. We had to part ways, he's still a wanted man..." his deep voice had taken on a dark undertone at the mention of his godfather's standing reputation as a murderer. Draco gently kissed his forhead and he seemed to calm down. "But he promises to come here the moment he loses those bastards."

"Good," Lucius said brightening. He turned sharply on his heel, calling over his shoulder, "I'm sure you two would like to catch up on everything that's happened in the three days you've been apart, but don't make a scene in my foyer."

"Malfoys don't make scenes," all three said at the same time. Harry and Draco laughed as Lucius sent them each a stinging hex over his shoulder.

"Harry, we had a room prepared for you," Draco said suddenly. "Would you like to see it?"

Harry smiled and captured Draco's tantalizing lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away to say yes. He allowed Draco to lead him through the large, darkly decorated Manor until they stopped next to a room that Harry noticed was right next to Draco's. He had visited enough times to know where each important room was: Draco's room, the study, the library, the kitchen, and the dining room. Draco smiled and slowly opened the door.

Inside was the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen. It was unsurprisingly decorated with blacks, greys, and deep forest greens. In the middle of the room rested a large four-poster bed with black bedding and if Harry saw right, black silk sheets. "Well what do you think?" Draco asked as he walked over to the large bed and sat elegantly on top of it.

Harry slowly walked over to him with a smirk. "I think it may too big to sleep in alone," Harry purred seductively as he pushed Draco down to lay on his back.

"In five short days you won't have to," Draco chuckled as Harry crawled over him and began to finish what he started in the foyer.

"Five days?" Harry questioned as his kisses traveled up to Draco's luscious lips.

Draco smirked and pushed Harry back. "Yes, five days... Until then you'll have to sleep without my company."

Harry jumped back. "What! You can't be serious..."

"You've lived without me for three days so far, another five will not make a difference," Draco whispered as he pulled Harry back down to lay beside him.

"I'll die at this rate," Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Where's your Gryffindor strength?" Draco teased as he snuggled deeper into Harry's embrace.

"I'm saving it up for something special," Harry whispered lowly into Draco's ear.

"Mmm..." Draco said as he pressed himself back against the broad chest of the boy-who-lived. "I know exactly what you're saving your strength for." He let out a musical laugh. "You'll need every bit of it."

"Gods, Draco, if you want us to remain in separate rooms for five more days," Harry began as he trailed his hand up Draco's thigh, "you'll need to stop talking like that."

"Like what?" Draco asked innocently as he placed his hand over Harry's and directed it to his stomach.

"Like you're begging me to break our promise and have my way with you before you're actually mine," Harry practically purred.

"If anyone's gonna be showing ownership," Draco smirked, "it'll be me. I even had one of Father's best tailors design a collar and-"

Harry brought his hand up and covered Draco's mouth. "There is no way in hell that I am going to where a collar."

"Even if it had my name on it, and I could guarantee you the best reward you'll ever get if you wore it for me," Draco whispered as he turned in Harry's arms.

"Reward?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I figured that would catch your interests," Draco laughed as he gave Harry a gentle kiss.

"Draco," Harry said softly as he framed the blonde's face in his calloused hands. "I might have been lying when I said that me and Sirius were held up with the Order."

Draco's silver eyes quickly turned to hot steel as he gave Harry a dark look. "What have you done?" Hundreds of scenarios ran through the Slytherin's mind and he would hex Harry's arse into oblivion if any of them were true.

Harry reached down between their bodies, "Close your eyes," he gently ordered. Draco finally obliged after a few seconds. "Sirius and I only got stuck at the Order for one day... The other two were spent getting this," Harry explained as a small, cold band was slid around Draco's finger.

Draco's eyes shot open as he pulled his hand up. Around his ring finger Harry had placed one of the most simple and most beautiful rings he had ever seen. The ring was a thin band of silver with sterling swirls of Celtic design etched all the way around. An even thinner gold band entwined with the silver and ended in a coil around a decently sized diamond that appeared to have a star trapped inside. There was one tiny scratch on the band and Draco could tell it was not new. "We found it in the Potter vaults," Harry whispered. "Sirius said it used to be my mother's... It isn't new but-"

Draco silenced him with a kiss. "It's perfect..." And it really was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. In five more days, Draco would show Harry exactly how much he loved the ring. "Is there a question that goes with it?" he smiled expectantly.

"I already know the answer," Harry laughed. "Just five more days..."

"I know," Draco chuckled, "but there's no hurt in you asking again..." he said as he wiggled his newly decorated finger right before Harry's eyes..

Harry laughed and pulled Draco's face in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away their lips were only a breath apart. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, will you marry me?"

**DrarryTLA**

**How was that for a first chapter? HeeHee... I'll update again if you'd like.**


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own**_** Harry Potter**_**. This is for my enjoyment, (and others' if they wish...).**

"Are you nervous, Harry?" Sirius Black asked as he turned his godson around and straightened the black, Muggle bowtie he was wearing.

"Hell yes," Harry smiled as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He let it out shakily. "But I would definitely say that its more excitement." Harry had been growing more and more anxious as the five days he spent at Malfoy Manor seemed to drag on torturously yet wonderfully slow. Sirius had arrived the day after Harry had, just in time to help Lucius finish planning the most secret wedding in Wizarding History. Harry chuckled at the idea that there would only be eleven guests including the two grooms, yet his godfather and future father-in-law had gone all out on decorations and food. Harry almost wished they had decided to inform at least one reporter from _The Prophet. _The Wizarding world was going to miss out on the best day ever.

A small pop informed the two men that a House Elf had appeared. Harry smiled as Iggy stepped forward with a bow. "Guests have begun to arrive Masters."

"Thank you, Iggy," Sirius said as he patted the elf's head. "Keep them in the Floo room and Harry will meet them there." The small elf nodded and disappeared with another pop. "It is and old Wizarding custom that the groom should greet guests as they arrive."

"There are two grooms," Harry chuckled as he took one last look in the full-length mirror of his and Draco's future suite. He looked rather smashing in Muggle attire if he did say so himself.

"Well, how about the-" Sirius searched for a word, "_dominant _half of the marrying couple?"

"For a second there I thought you would say 'man' of the relationship," Harry laughed. He lead Sirius out of the room. "Draco would not be pleased to be called a 'woman', and would probably send you a nasty little hex."

"I'm sure he would," Sirius laughed. "You have a most excellent spouse-to-be."

"I know," Harry said with a smile. He wondered what Draco was doing...

"Draco," Lucius said sternly as he pushed his son's shoulders down again. "Sit still while I finish." He was currently trying to braid his excited son's hair. Without a glamour to hide its true length, Draco's silvery blonde hair reached just past his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco chuckled. "I can't wait to show Harry! I look simply amazing..."

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," Lucius smiled. He finished the braid and tied it with a white silk ribbon that had a delicate silver bell on either end. Similar bells adorned the flowing white tunic and skin-tight breeches he wore. When he moved, the bells chimed no louder than a whisper and yet filled the room with beautiful music. Draco stood before his father proudly and lifted his chin to expose his neck.

Lucius cleared his throat before the undignified urge to cry like some blubbering woman overpowered him. He raised an elegant finger to Draco's throat and whispered, "_Lav." _His silver eyes began to glow as his finger traced a sacred pattern onto his son's neck. On whatever part of skin his finger traced, silver light was left behind. Once he had finished tracing all the way around his son's neck, he pulled away. "My little dragon is finally all grown up."

Draco smiled with a sigh as the light on his neck began to grow darker until finally forming into a dazzling silver necklace with no clasp to be removed. A flush of color rose on his cheeks and anticipation put butterflies in his stomach as his mind wandered to the only way to remove the necklace.

Harry would definitely need all of his strength and stamina...

Harry felt a tingle shoot down his spine and knew Draco was thinking about him. He smiled with a sigh. Tonight could not come fast enough.

"Cub!" Remus Lupin exclaimed as he stepped through the fireplace.

Harry pulled the man into a tight embrace before getting a good look at his worn appearance. The full moon had just passed a few days ago. "Moony, you didn't have to come," Harry said warmly.

"Like hell," Remus laughed as he gave his honorary godson another hug. "Not even a full moon could keep me away from my cub's wedding!"

"Moony, you old dog!" Sirius barked as he walked into the room. He had just lead Draco's friends Vincent Crabbe and Geggory Goyle into the gardens where the ceremony would take place. He had come back to see if anyone else needed to be escorted out. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry smiled as the two men hugged.

"Hello, Padfoot," Remus smiled. "Where's Malfoy?" he questioned stepping away from the fireplace.

"Lucius is helping Draco get ready," Harry answered as green flames exploded in the fireplace. Three red-headed figures stepped through.

"Little brother!" Fred and George said together when they spotted Harry. They stood on either side of Harry. Fred wrapped an arm around his shoulders while George wrapped an arms around his waist. "We're honored to be Best Men," Fred smiled.

"Though we all know who the best is," George said with a wink.

"Yes, its me," the third red-head laughed. He shooed his sons away from Harry and ruffled his hair. "Hello, Harry, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"Do you know how it hard it was to get away from Mum?" Fred asked with a shiver.

"She was in a right state!" George said mirroring Fred's shiver.

"Molly believes we're in Scotland looking at a new building for another shop," Arthur said. He was clearly proud of the story.

"And we are actually going to Scotland for that exact purpose-" Fred started. "But not today," George finished.

"Now the fun can really begin!" Sirius laughed as he motioned at the door. "Follow me to the gardens."

"Aren't you coming, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I have to wait until all the guests have arrived," Harry answered with a smile. "There's only one more."

"Alright," Remus called as Sirius dragged him out into the hall.

Just as Remus disappeared from sight the fireplace roared to life. Black billowing robes poured out of the green flames like waves as Severus Snape stepped out of the fire. "Potter," he nodded dusting off his spotless robes.

"Professor," Harry nodded back.

The Potions Master rolled his obsidian eyes and a slight tic appeared in his jaw. "Honestly, Potter, we are not at school. You're about to marry my godson. I believe formalities are no longer needed."

"Alright then, Snape," Harry said in annoyance. He didn't think his relationship with Snape would ever improve any more than it already had. No longer wanting to hex each other for no reason at all was a great enough triumph in Harry's book.

"An improvement," Snape nodded. "I think I'll go see how Draco is doing."

"You know where they are?" Harry asked brightly. He hadn't seen the blonde all day, not even for breakfast. Lucius had stolen Draco away some time that morning before Harry had even thought about waking up. He had no idea where the two blondes were after looking around the Manor for about two straight hours.

"Of course I do," Snape answered smugly. "And no I will not tell you," he said quickly when Harry's green eyes took on a hopeful gleam. The gleam died to be replaced by anger at Snape's words. "Go make sure that mutt of yours doesn't destroy anything," he said referring to Sirius.

"He's not a mutt," Harry bit out as he turned sharply on his heels. He thought of Draco and the upcoming night to avoid turning around to hex the older man while also wishing he hadn't left his wand in his room.

Snape watched Harry leave for he finally allowed himself to smile, though it was small. Harry had looked absolutely stunning, the perfect match for Draco. With a soft pop, Snape disappeared. He reappeared seconds later in a heavily warded room that only the three present occupants knew about.

"Sev," Draco smiled as he spun around slowly. "How do I look?" he smiled.

"Potter will definitely have his hands full," Snape said in awe. The white, instead of clashing with Draco's pale skin, gave it an ethereal glow made stronger by his sparkling silver eyes and bells adorning his clothes. The beauty of the bells' music was nearly lost in comparison to the one who wore them. "I've never seen anything so brilliant," he added with a glance at the silver around Draco's neck. "Amazing," he smiled while bringing Draco in for a hug.

"Thank you," Draco smiled. "Father did a great job."

"That he did," Severus smiled. He looked at his friend and noticed that he was wearing an outfit similar to Draco's though it was a pale blue without any bells. A white ribbon identical to Draco's tied back his hair into a loose braid. "You both look stunning."

"You look quite handsome as well," Lucius chuckled. "But you really must learn the rest of your colors. I've only ever seen you in black."

"I beg to differ," Severus said indignantly.

"I don't," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Father is right. You only wear black."

"Isn't it time for you to be getting married?" Severus asked to change the subject. Lucius laughed at well it had worked.

"Let's go!" Draco smiled as he grabbed the two men's hands. With a pop they were gone...

In the gardens, Remus and Sirius were fussing over Harry's stubborn hair. The wind had begun to blow and knocked the raven locks into even more disarray. Harry tried to shoo them away but his attempts were futile. Fred and George soon joined in finding small things wrong with Harry's suit: a piece of lint here, a wrinkle there, a crooked tie...

Arthur sat in one of the five chairs set in front of the paltform being used for the ceremony. The garden was exquisite. Flower petals, mostly white, were spell to gently blow around as if kissed by a gentle breeze. The scent of various Muggle and Wizarding flowers seemed to flow in from all the entrances to the middle of the maze where they were currently located. Floating spheres of pale-colored lights lit the entire center of the maze. Arthur felt as it he were in a dream. He smiled at Crabbe and Goyle, who had remained silent the entire time. He never would have thought to see them there, though he also supposed they had been expecting Hermione and his youngest son.

All movement froze when beautiful music began sounding. Fred and George hastily dusted off Harry's shoulders and stood to attention at his side on the platform. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of Arthur, Sirius next to Crabbe.

They all turned when Harry's eyes glazed over and he stared longingly at a figure emerging into the maze's center. Draco gave a small smile at the look Harry was giving him. This would be the first time Harry had seen him without his glamour. He could tell the Gryffindor was pleased. As he drew closer to the to the chairs, he stopped. His father and Severus came from behind him to block him from view. Draco could practically feel Harry's pout at the action. Everyone stood.

Lucius smiled at his future son-in-law before nodding. Harry nodded back and got down on one knee next to Fred and George, his head bowed. Once this was done, Severus took his own place on the platform leaving space for Draco to stand between himself and Harry before mirroring Harry's kneel. Lucius was pleased at how well they remembered what he had told them to do and when. "Today, we have come to join Harry James Potter to Draco Abraxas Malfoy in mind, body, heart, and soul. If any amongst you have any reason this ceremony should not commence, come forward now." He allowed a few seconds of silence. "Very well," he smiled. "We shall proceed."

Draco took an excited breath before gracefully walking to stand in the gap between his godfather and lover on the platform. Lucius followed and stood next to the kneeling Harry and the standing Draco. "Harry James Potter, you are aware that Draco Abraxas Malfoy is, by birth, an _Ainnir _Elf?"

"I am," Harry said with his head still bowed.

"Then you agree that you are here today of your own free-will and understand why it is that you must kneel in his presence?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"I do," Harry said.

"Very well," Lucius said proudly. He glanced at Severus. "Severus Arbutus Snape, as Parens for Draco, do you concede that you are here of your own free-will to allow this bonding to procede?"

"I do," Severus replied.

"Very well," Lucius nodded. "You may stand." Severus stood. Lucius looked out at the small audience. "As father to Draco, I willingly allow this bonding to take place. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you take Harry as your soulmate and mark him as your equal?" he asked his smiling son.

"Forever," Draco answered with shining eyes.

Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You may now stand." Harry stood and smiled hugely at his beautiful blonde treasure. "As you stand and mark yourselves as equals," Lucius smiled, "you pledge your undying love to one another. As Elven law grants me the power, I proudly annouce that you are one in the realm of Elves. And as no other law can come between this union, the Elven realm grants protection to those present here this day. To begin the bonding of mind and heart, a kiss is called for."

Harry did not hesitate to pull Draco flush against his chest and kiss him passionately. Sirius hooted and clapped. Remus whistled and blushed. Arthur pulled out a Muggle camera and pushed the large button. The Ministry would not mind that he had taken the small device. It was for a good cause after all. Crabbed and Goyle smiled and clapped, but remained speechless.

When the newly married couple pulled apart, both teens had the biggest smiles stretching across their faces. Lucius cleared his throat to call for silence. Sirius let out one more cat-call before sitting down. Lucius rolled his eyes. "To complete the bond of body and soul, you must consumate your new marriage."

Harry blushed at what that implicated. Lucius had sat him down yesterday and explained, in detail, what must be done to fully bind himself to Draco...

"However, your guests would like to spend time with the two of you before you disappear," Lucius laughed. All five guests stood and clapped. "Follow me back to the Manor and we'll have dinner."


	3. Wedding Night I

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling, however, does. **

**Warning! This Chapter may contain sexual content... Most likely... Yep. Definitely. (Nothing too graphic though- just the Elven bonding scene. HeeHee...)**

Harry could never remember having a better time during dinner. Draco had not lef his side for even a moment through all seven courses. (The eighth would be desert: a French vanilla wedding cake with three different layers of cream cheese icing, buttercreamed icing, and a light strawberry whipped topping...) Harry was too excited to eat his full and left nearly half of his food on every plate.

The wedding party of eleven had since moved from the dining room into a beautifully decorated ballroom where the biggest wedding cake any of them had ever seen was placed off to one side. The cake's rather large stand was surrounded by presents wrapped in silver and gold. "Are any of those for us?" Fred teased with a low whistle. "Blimey, I've never seen so many gifts!"

The group laughed. "I actually did decide to pick out something small for each guest," Lucius said with a smile as Sirius managed to snake his arm around his waist. "Sirius helped pick out yours," he said nodding his head at the Weasley's and Remus. "We just wanted to thank you for being so good to Harry and allowing him to be here with my son."

"Well, we're quite honored," Arthur said with a smile. "I'm only sorry so many people had to miss out."

"I'm not," Harry chuckled as he pulled Draco's back to his chest. "I'm having enough trouble sharing my_ husband," _Harry liked the sound of that word as it rolled off his tongue, "with the lot of you." He bent his head to whisper so only Draco could here him. "You look stunning."

"You've told me," Draco whispered back with a laugh.

"Well, I'm ready to dance!" George exclaimed. "I think all of the French wine from dinner is finally getting to me. Where's the music?"

"We don't have partners," Fred cut in with a laugh at his idiodic brother who had begun bobbing his head back and forth while poking out his bottom lip.

"Sure we do!" George said as he reached over and pulled Crabbe to his side.

"The hell?" Crabbed said as he tried to push the surprisingly taller red-head away. Draco laughed and snapped his fingers. Fast, upbeat music began playing from nowhere, the perfect music for dancing.

"Right ho, old chap!" Fred laughed as he grabbed Goyle. The two had barely said a word all night. They needed to loosen up. Goyle was just a hair taller than Fred, but the jokester loved a challenge. "Let's dance!" Fred and George pulled their unwilling dance partners to the middle of the floor.

"What do you say, Mr. Potter?" Harry asked as he nuzzled Draco's neck. He couldn't wait to make that damn necklace fall off...

"I say, let's see what you got," Draco said as he teasingly pushed back against his _husband_- he really like the sound of that. He grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him along behind him as he lead him to the middle of the floor to join the twins.

"May I have this dance, my dearest elf?" Sirius asked with a gentlemanly bow as he held his hand out to Lucius. Lucius laughed and grabbed his hand. Sirius smiled and pulled him close against his chest. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Remus simply laughed at his best friend. Sirius could be romantic at times, and then he could immediately ruin the moment. He watched as Lucius gracefully pulled him towards the boys. Who would have thought Malfoy would dance? Remus shook his head at the thought. "What's say you and I grab a seat by the cake?" he asked dropping his arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Werewolves can't dance?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"This werewolf certainly doesn't," Remus said with a glare. "I've not had enough alcohol."

Arthur laughed and allowed Remus to pull him over to one of the two tables next to the cake stand. Snape smiled despite himself at the werewolf's smart retort. "Iggy!" he called. The House Elf appeared next to him with a pop. "Bring some more wine, please."

"Yes, sir," Iggy said with a bow. He disappeared.

Snape walked over to join Arthur and Remus, deciding to claim the seat next to the werewolf. Iggy appeared with three goblets full of wine spelled to refill when emptied, in case of spills... Or nerves. And Remus couldn't seem to slow his wine intake as he felt black eyes continue to burn holes into his body throughout the next three songs.

Chuckling, Arthur gave up on having any kind of conversation with the two men sitting with him and decided to watch the couples dancing, taking this time to study his sons' partners. He hadn't noticed before, but the two once beefy kids had grown into lithe and lean young men. Quite handsome too... They even seemed to enjoy dancing with Fred and George. They certainly looked close, Arthur thought with a smile. It must have been the Weasley charm. He pulled out the Muggle camera and began taking pictures of everything, no matter how small of insignificant. He laughed at the image he had just caught: Draco reprimanding Harry for his closeness...

"Harry," Draco said sternly as he pushed his husband's hips away from his own. "We can't finish our bonding while guests are still here, so if you can't keep your groin to yourself," Draco said seductively threatening while pressing his lips dangerously close to Harry's ear, "I'll be forced to sleep in my old room again tonight..."

"And we can't have that," Harry said as he placed a hand over his heart innocently, "I'll behave, but I can't promise that my control will last much longer."

Draco smiled and decided to tease his husband. "Have I told you yet, that you look absolutely delicious in Muggle formal-wear?" he purred as he adjusted Harry's tie again. He had in fact told Harry many times just how delicious he thought his husband looked that night.

"And you expect me to behave?" Harry chuckled. He pulled Draco as close as he could when the music finally slowed down. The lights in the ballroom dimmed. Each of the dancing, unmarried couples stopped and separated, forming a circle around the newly married couple. They would allow them their first slow dance together and alone.

"Only for another hour," Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Draco loved the feel of Harry's arms about his waist, heat already spreading through his body. "I love you," he said as silver eyes stared into bright emeralds for the thousandth time that night.

"And I love you," Harry said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's forhead before resting his own forhead there. He closed his eyes in bliss.

This moment was perfect, and Harry was not the only one who thought so.

"They make the cutest couple I've ever seen," Fred said as he wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder.

"I agree, dear brother," George smiled. They sighed together in awe. "I can't believe our little brother is getting married before we are."

"At least it wasn't Ron," Fred chuckled. He stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to find Goyle extending his hand out to him.

"May I?" Goyle asked with a soft smile as the song blended into a new one.

Fred shared a look of raised eyebrows with his brother. "By all means," Fred smiled. He took the offered hand. "Oh!" he laughed when the big teen pulled him close and placed a strong hand on the small of his back, "Aren't you the fiesty one!" Fred was actually rather surprised at how much the two teens had changed. Based on what he remebered from the brief years they had shared at Hogwarts, Crabbe and Goyle both had lost all traces of fat. Goyle now remained all dominating muscle while Crabbe had a more petite air about him. Both were rather handsome now that they had matured, Goyle, of course, not looking like a seventeen year-old. His amber eyes were warm and his skin was deliciously tan- And then Fred was even more surprised at the realization that he may actually be attracted to the younger male. "Can I call you Greg?" he asked with a smile.

Little did Fred know, that George was thinking along the same lines concerning one Vincent Crabbe... He found himself thinking thoughts like: His eyes are the most intriguing shade of turquoise, or His hands are really soft- wow, his smile is like something from a dream... George never would have thought he'd be attracted to a Slytherin.

"I can't believe Fred and George were able to get Crabbe and Goyle to dance with them for this long," Harry laughed quietly to Draco. He didn't want his friends to hear.

"You can call them by their first names," Draco chuckled. "I think Greg is quite taken with Fred," he pointed out.

"Fred and George haven't seen them since their school days," Harry said as he spun Draco. "I'm sure they're excited to see the new them."

"Yeah, their Elven inheritance really suits them," Draco smiled affectionately. Harry gaped. "What? I did not tell you they were elves?"

"You might have failed to mention it," Harry said recovering. "It makes sense though- Yeah, I can see it now."

"You'll really enjoy this then," Draco said with a mischevious smile, "Vince is and _Ainnir _Elf like me." This revelation was whispered in Harry's ear with interesting results.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly. He slapped a hand over his mouth, their dance stopped. All eyes in the room turned at his outburst. "Sorry," he mumbled. Draco laughed. "Carry on." And they did. "I never would have pegged Vincent Crabbe to be submissive... Wow!"

In the Elven Realm of Pardus, (the realm Lucius's family was born), _Ainnir _was the term used to signify a Bearer, or submissive, elf. The dominant elf was called _Erhalen._ _Ainnir _elves were capable of bearing children with their _Erhalen. _Harry had been both skeptical and hopeful at this piece of information; however, the longer he was taught about elves by Lucius and Draco, the happier he became. He had always wanted a family of his own and now he could have one. Elves did not have a designated life-mate like Veela or Vampires, but once bonded, the pair lived out the rest of eternity together. And recently, Harry had been informed that since Draco had declared him an equal, after their bond was complete, Harry himself would become an elf. He would wake up tomorrow and no longer be a regular Wizard. He would be an _Erhalen _elf bound to the most beautiful _Ainnir _in any world, Elven or Wizarding. "Draco, can we cut the cake now and open presents tomorrow?" Harry asked softly as he pressed a gentle kiss just below Draco's ear. "Please?" he asked with another kiss. "I won't be able to last much longer." Another kiss. "I wanna feel you now." Another kiss.

Draco almost dragged Harry up to their room right then and there. He took a steadying breath and smiled as he kissed Harry deeply. "As you wish." He pulled Harry off the dance floor and tapped his father on the shoulder as they passed.

Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers. The lights came back up and the music's volume went down dramatically. "Time for cake!" Lucius called. Everyone made their way over to the tables next to the cake. "Mimmy and Iggy!"

The two House elves appeared and bowed. "Will you please cut the cake?" Lucius asked as he took the seat Sirius pulled out for him. The adults, it seemed, decided to sit at the same table. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, and the twins were at the other table.

Cake was distributed and unsurprisingly there would be a lot left over. Harry put a bite of cake on his fork, Draco doing the same. Everyone cheered once the couple had fed each other the first bites of cake.

"This is the best cake ever," Fred practically moaned as he licked his fork after his first bite. "Damn," he sighed. "My cake disappeared," he pouted with a look down at his empty plate. What could he say? The cake was just about the best thing he'd ever put in his mouth. In fact, he had never had anything more delicious- not even his mum's famous Belgian waffles and homemade strawberry jam!

Goyle laughed and scooted his untouched plate of cake over to the red-head. He didn't really like sweets much, but he did enjoy watching Fred eat the cake with such pleasure.

Harry agreed with Fred about the cake being delicious, but he knew that the blonde next to him would taste so much better. He finished his rather large piece of cake in seconds. "Ready?" he asked anxiously.

Draco laughed and put his fork down. He could not eat anymore. The cake was amazing, but he had another treat waiting on him. "Father, Harry and I will open the gifts tomorrow," he said standing. Harry stood as well, trying to hide his excitement. "Please, feel free to stay in here and eat more cake- there's plenty! Thank you all for coming!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm so glad you guys could all make it," he said with a smile. "We'll see you tomorrow if you decide to stay the night," he added with a pointed look at Remus. The man was definitely incapable of going anywhere unsupervised. How much wine had he consumed? Harry laughed. He would leave Remus in Sirius and Lucius's capable hands. With a soft pop, he and Draco were standing in their room. Harry turned to the door and loosened his tie. He whispered a few locking spells and silencing charms. No one would be interrupting tonight, he thought with a devious smile. He turned back to his husband, very pleased with the lusty glare in the silver eyes and dropped his tie nonchalantly onto the floor.

Draco pounced...

Draco's ceremonial tunic was quickly done away with and Harry loved the feel of Draco's cool skin pressed against his own bare chest. Their lips touched everywhere they could reach as Harry lifted Draco. His slender legs wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry walked them over to the large bed. Iggy had already been in to pull down the comforter and the dress pillows. Good, Harry thought lying Draco down, they would have gotten in his way.

Draco moaned wantonly as Harry bit and tasted just below his jaw, the silver necklace not allowing him very much access. His hands shook with excitement as he undid Harry's belt and made quick work of ridding him of his pants. His husband had decided to go without boxers today, he noticed. "They would've been in the way," Harry chuckled as he paused his assault as if hearing Draco's thoughts. He kissed Draco heatedly. "And now you, my little elf, are wearing too many clothes." The skin-tight breeches disappeared completely with a snap of Harry's fingers.

"Cheater," Draco smiled before removing Harry's glasses. He gently placed them on the bedside table and then pulled Harry's lips back to his own. Both moaned when their bodies finally met with delicious friction.

For the next hour, Harry took his time exploring every inch of his blonde lover, learning where to touch Draco to hear certain sounds come from that exquisite mouth. His favorite place to touch on Draco was just below his navel. Whenever he let one his kisses stray there Draco would sigh or moan in pleasure. When he decided to suck the spot gently Draco would arch his back off the bed and whispered Harry's name with abandon. He especially loved the needy tone of Draco's voice when he said his name. It was time to finish their bond.

Harry had taken his time exploring Draco because once the bond of body and soul began, he could not stop. "Are you ready, Draco?" he asked as his hand trailed down between their bodies.

Draco's glazed silver eyes looked up at him. "Gods, yes, Harry," he panted. "I want to feel you inside me now."

Harry bent his head to give Draco the most gentle kiss of the night before slowly pushing a finger into his husband's entrance. He smiled when Draco did not flinch in pain or discomfort, but then again, Harry probably could have just skipped the preparation. Draco's body had been made for this. Male _Ainnir _elves did not need to be prepared like other submissive male partners might. Draco simply pressed back on the digit. Harry put in one and then another, sending Draco into a moaning frenzy. He whimpered from the loss of contact when Harry pulled away. Harry quickly kissed him before switching their positions so Draco could straddle his waist. "This will be easier for you later."

Draco understood what Harry was doing and bent forward to give him a heated kiss. Then he slowly lifted his hips before carefully sliding on top of Harry's very large and very hard manhood. Both moaned loudly. Draco braced his hands on either side of Harry's head to catch his breath. It felt amazing to have Harry inside of him, and he hadn't even started moving yet!

Harry wiggled his hips and reveled in the sound Draco made as he began to ride him. Since both had been virgins before that moment, Harry had no past experiences to compare to, but he would bet his life that no other partner would feel as good as Draco did. He was so tight and warm. And he was picking up his pace, bringing them both closer and closer to sweet release. Harry started matching his pace with strong thrusts. This act of pleasure was what finally sent Draco over the edge. He came with a loud exclamation of his husband's name. The hoarse sound sent Harry following shortly after.

They rode out their orgasms together before Draco fell limply onto Harry's chest. Harry whispered a quick cleaning charm and adjusted his body into a suitable sleeping position with Draco still on top of him, but he did not pull out. Lucius told him that he could not unconnect their bodies until they awoke the next morning in order for the bond to be complete.

Draco adjusted himself as well, getting accustomed to the feel of Harry inside him still. Harry briefly worried that he would harden again at the innocent movements, but luckily his libido was as tired as the rest of his body. He snapped his fingers and the black comforter covered them comfortably. "I love you, Draco," he whispered fondly.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said back tiredly as he placed a soft kiss on Harry's chest, just above his heart.

The newly married couple fell into the best sleep either of them had ever had...


	4. Wedding Night II

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling, however, does. **

*****_Ch. Warning_**! The end is **_**supposed**_** to be confusing, just imagine how Harry feels! LOL. If you really don't understand it, ask. I'll gladly do my best to explain. (And the next chapter will definitely pick up with the summary! Heading to Hogwarts!) And I'm pretty sure **_**Impedimenta **_**is a spell that slows something down... But if not, it does now. :D**

After Harry and Draco had disappeared, their guests decided that it was time for the party to be over. The Weasley trio thanked Lucius for his hospitality and said their goodbyes to Sirius and Remus. Arthur and George were shocked, though not as much as Fred, when Goyle pulled him into a very sudden kiss. Fred was surprised but then melted into the kiss with a sigh. His brother and father whistled and hooted, Sirius joining in as well.

Goyle released Fred. "Thank you for the dance," he said with a bow. Fred blushed despite himself and smiled hugely. The three Weasley men left with promises of keeping in touch. Sirius escorted them to the floo room.

Lucius watched Sirius lead Arthur and the twins out of the ballroom before turning to glare at a very inebriated werewolf. "Severus, will you please take Remus to one of the guest rooms? I'll have Iggy prepare a room next to yours." Severus was a frequent visitor of the Manor and had been given his own room for the very common occurence of him staying overnight.

The Potions Master smirked and wrapped an arm around Remus's waist. The werewolf really did have no alcohol tolerance. "I'm sorry for being such a bother," Remus whispered with a blush.

Lucius smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're not a bother. The French wine supplied here is just addictive," he chuckled. "Severus is going to take you up to a bedroom with some more comfortable clothes." Then more to Severus he said, "If you need anything, Iggy and Mimmy will be glad to help."

"Alright, werewolf," Severus said, "let's go." He held the werewolf close to his side and lead him from the ballroom, leaving Lucius with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Would you two like to spend the night as well?" Lucius asked with a smile. Sirius returned then and gave Lucius a heated once-over from behind Draco's friends. Lucius, of course, did not miss it.

"Father expects me back early tomorrow," Crabbe began with a sigh. "I've decided to go home now and save him the trouble of worrying." Lucius nodded in understanding. Crabbe's mother had been killed last year in one of the many Death Eater attacks. Needless to say, the elder Crabbe was not keen to lose his only heir.

"I'm going to spend the night at Vince's," Goyle said with a smile. "Thank you for having us."

"You're very welcome," Lucius said back. "Do you want someone to walk you to the floo room?" he asked.

"We'll manage," Crabbe laughed. He and Goyle waved back as they left.

Sirius wasted no time in pulling Lucius to him and kissing him fiercely. Lucius moaned into the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all night," Sirius smiled when he pulled back.

"Why didn't you?" Lucius purred as he leaned forward to gently blow in Sirius's ear. The brunette shivered and crashed their lips back together in answer. With a soft pop they disappeared and then landed in a heap on Lucius's bed. His room was far from any of the others' rooms, but Sirius wandlessly casted a few silencing charms and wards anyway. His elf could certainly be expressive when they made love. Call him selfish, but Lucius's sounds were only allowed to be heard by him... And gods did he love to hear them.

On the other side of the Manor, Severus was gently laying one exhausted werewolf onto a large, plush bed with a gold linen set. Surprisingly, Remus allowed Severus to help him change clothes with no complaints. There fresh bruises and cuts marring the pale skin and Severus could not even begin counting the scars, old and new. Secretly- and Severus would never admit it aloud to anyone- he had enjoyed the werewolf's company that short year he had been one of his fellow professors. He had, of course, had to put their less-than-friendly past behind them, but whether the world chose to acknowledge it or not, Remus Lupin was one of the wisest wizarding minds of the century. Why should a curse he had no control over dictate how the world viewed him? Severus had even enjoyed having to brew the Wolfsbane potion for the other man even though it had been under Dumbledore's orders. (He would gladly do it willingly now.)

That damn Dumbledore had Snape keep a close eye on Remus for he feared the werewolf would make some kind of contact with Sirius. The old fool may seem wise and confident to the rest of Wizarding Britain, but the Potions Master knew differently. In fact, he would be willing to bet that he was the only member of Hogwart's staff, besides Professor Sprout, who knew the real Dumbledore.

Severus was pulled from his musings when Remus spoke.

"Snape?" Remus asked with a hiccup as he tried to sit up. Severus pushed him back down against the bed telling him he needed to sleep. "Thank you," Remus whispered softly.

"For what?" Severus asked just as softly with a small smile.

"Everything," Remus answered as he buried himself deeper into the warm blankets, silk sheets, and soft pillows. He was not accustomed to sleeping in such a fine bed. It felt amazing, but he wasn't done with Snape yet.

"You're wel-" but before Severus could finish, Remus spoke again.

"When I say everything, I do mean everything," Remus said with the slightest of slurs. His body might have been intoxicated but his mind certainly wasn't, Severus thought in amusement. "I never got to... thank you for brewing my potions at school."

"There is no n-" But he was interrupted again.

"Let me finish," Remus said sternly. His brown eyes were as clear as they had been before all of the wine, but they held no malice as he reprimanded the amused Potions Master. "Thank you for your help tonight, though," he hiccupped, "I believe its your fault I had so much wine. If hadn't asked-" he hiccupped again- "for more wine, I would have been fine." He smiled up at Severus then. "Thanks for being..." he hesitated "...my friend."

Severus did not know what to say. The werewolf considered him a friend? All he could do was smile back, a genuine smile though Remus might not have seen it in the darkened room. The only other person who considered him a friend was Lucius. "I'm honored," he said at last. "Goodnight, werewolf." And this time, the term was not used mockingly.

"G'night," Remus said closing his eyes. The wine had finally put him to sleep. Severus smiled to himself and went to his own room for the night...

Harry was shocked when he finally opened his eyes. He was in a vaguely familiar room that was not the room he had fallen to sleep in. How in the hell had he gotten to Madam Malkin's? He stood in one of the dressing rooms wearing black trousers that were a bit too long and a jacket that would disgrace a wizard of his standing. The jacket was quickly discarded and replaced with another, more expensive model with finely tailored cuffs. Much better, he thought. Pleased with the more exquisite feel of the new jacket, he pulled back the drape keeping him from sight... And came face-to-face with... himself?

"Oh, excuse me," Harry saw him eleven year-old self blush. Eleven?

"It's quite alright," Harry said with a smile as he tried to size the other kid up. "You're going to Hogwarts as well?" The other Harry nodded, his old glasses slipping from his nose. "Do you know what house you'll be sorted into? I'm going to be in Slytherin, of course. Just as long as you aren't sorted into Hufflepuff, I'm sure I'll see you in school."

"Well," the other Harry began with uncertainty thick in his shy voice, "I'm- well-"

"I'm Draco Malfoy,"-Wait, Draco?- "by the way," Harry said as he held out his hand to the confused future-Gryffindor. "We can be friends, yeah?"

Realization hit Harry as he patiently waited for the hand that would not be reaching out to his. This was the first time he had ever met Draco, at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occassions!... But he was not himself. Was he viewing the memory from Draco's eyes? Was this part of completing the bond?

Before Harry could think more on the matter, the scence began shifting. The robes and other shoppers slowly melted away with the room until Harry was left in a sea of black nothingnesss, completely surrounding him. He then felt his body begin to change, growing a little taller, the once-big robes now fitting perfectly. A Slytherin tie adorned his neck. As he stood in the black, shadows began to grow up around him. Before his very eyes he watched as familiar faces formed from the shadows. He was being pulled into another memory.

This memory found Harry at the Quidditch Pitch. He was surrounded by the frowning faces of his housemates- not his, he thought, Draco's- as they watched the final seconds of the game. Gryffindor was leading Hufflepuff, 70-30. The Snitch was just within Harry's grasp. Rain beat down heavily on the two teams and all the students watching, but Gryffindor's Seeker took no notice. Harry watched as he chased the Snitch's sudden sky-rocket even higher into the sky, dangerously so. Fear laced within his heart as he lost sight of him in the clouds and heavy rain.

Harry was overwhelmed with each new emotion as it coarsed through him. Had Draco had feelings for Harry their third year? All Harry could remeber of their first five years of Hogwarts was animosity between them. Neither really knew the cause or reasons behind the fighting and cursing. Harry always supposed Draco had just been a typical Pureblood, frowning on the poor and those with Muggle blood. Of course, Harry also supposed his undeserved hate of his husband had also been biased. With Ron and Hermione, Draco had always seemed to be that much more bitter. But then Ron always seemed to make matters worse...

Gasps and screams echoed around the pitch and time seemed to slow down as Harry was pulled back into Draco's mind. He watched as his own body began to fall from the sky at an alarming speed, much too fast with Dementors on his trail. Before he realized it, he was standing with his wand raised. "_Impedimenta!" _he yelled over the thunder and fearful screams. The magic that rose from his very core and raced through his body shot out from the tip of his wand in the most powerful wave he had ever felt in his life. All he knew was that he could not allow Harry to fall to his death. Said Gryffindor's body came to a complete stop just five feet from the ground.

A Dementor hovered above the Slytherin stands and began drifting down towards him. As the black decaying figure drew closer, the memory began fading to black. Soon Harry was left in emptiness once again in Draco's body. His mind was reeling from the memory... Dumbledore had not been the one to slow his fall like Ron told him once he finally woke up in the Infirmary. Draco had been the one to save him from certain death... Draco had saved him...

"What is it, young Malfoy?" asked a familiar ghost when the memory-dream began to appear. This time he was bent over a sink in the girl's forbidden lavatory.

Harry splashed himself with cool water before looking into the old, cracked mirror. His face was ghostly and unglamoured. His silver eyes lacking any life but full to overflowing with dulling pain. Moaning Myrtle's reflection stared back at him in concern. His newly Inherited Elven blood was flowing rapidly through his veins, his head pounding. He clenched his fist before slamming it into the glass before him. "Dammit!" he cursed. His Ineritance had come early. This was not supposed to happen. He whimpered as thoughts of the pain returned to accompany his now bleeding knuckles, which began to immediately heal themselves. It had hurt so much without his father to help him. He had certainly been lucky this bathroom was so near when the first pain had struck. The dungeons had been too far, he never would have made it to Sev's office, and the Infirmary was out of the question anyway. Pompfrey was too fond of Dumbledore to be trusted with the news that the Ice Prince of Slytherin was an Elf.

Tears began streaming down his face to mix with the sweat from his change. His once rounded ears had a slight point and his skin took on the ethereal light of all elves. If possible, his blonde hair had grown even fairer, looking slightly silver in the faint light of the bathroom. The pain of his Inheritance, however, had not come from these small outer modifications. Being _Ainnir _meant that most of his changes had to occur on the inside of his body. He had been born an _Ainnir _elf, but he could never fulfill his role as a Bearer until his Inheritance. In Muggle terms, his body had been, in a way, turned off. His Inheritance as meant to 'activate' him and ready him for the future of possibly bearing a child, and it had hurt like hell.

Mrytle floated over and laid an unfeeling hand on his shoulder. "Will you go find Professor Snape? Tell him 'the elf is born'." Mrytle nodded before sinking through the floor.

Just after Mrytle disappeared, the sound of the door opening alerted him that he was not alone in the room anymore. His body tensed all over. He cast a quick glamour on himself before throwing a hex blindly as he turned without caring to see who had intruded on his solitude. No one could see him so weak.

Potter, he thought, when he saw unruly black dive into an empty stall. His anger flared. Why couldn't the damn Gryffindor mind his own business for a change?

Harry could no longer tell whose thoughts were whose. Was he still Draco, or were these thoughts his own? The wall of his own mind in the dream was beginning to mix with the mind of the dream-Draco he was trapped in. When the _Sectumsempra _curse came from no where and hit his chest he groaned in pain before falling to the floor. Blood poured from the cuts and stained his robes even as the wounds immediately healed themselves.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over, dropping his wand on the way. Worry? Was that worry in his voice? Warm hands carefully undid the top button of the blood-covered shirt beneath the open robes. A pleasurable shock went through his body at the contact. "Dammit..." Harry mumbled. "What have I done? I swear, I did not do it on purpose. I-"

The Gryffindor was roughly pushed away by Severus. "What have you done to him, Potter?" the professor yelled.

"I-it was an accident, Professor! An accident," Harry said quickly, remorse thick in his tone.

"Get out," Severus said darkly as he knelt next to his godson. Harry didn't move. "Get out!" Severus yelled more harshly. Harry obeyed with a sorrowful glance over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Severus wasted no time opening the bloodied shirt. As he suspected, the wounds were healed. Good, he thought with sigh. He used a cleaning spell to clear all of the blood away before pulling his godson into the tightest hug he had ever received from the other man.

"He left his wand..."

Severus chuckled and helped him stand... Everything faded to black. Severus disappeared. Harry felt his clothes right themselves and in his hand he held a very familiar wand as shelves of books began to materialize before him. Madam Pince and a few Ravenclaws appeared next, scattered throughout the Hogwarts maze of books, but Harry knew exactly where he needed to go.

His feet led him onward as if they were being pulled someone weilding an invisible string. They pulled him past the Restricted section, the Herbology section...

Finally he reached the oldest section of the library, a section only Hermione Granger and Madam Pince ever seemed to know about because of its rare use. Harry Potter was wating for him there. Oddly, his heart began beating faster and faster...

"Malfoy," Harry said as he approached.

"Potter." He held out the other's wand. And when dream-Harry's hand connected with the smooth wood, a bright white light flashed around the pair.

That hadn't happened in real life, Harry thought as his mind was thrust back into his own body. He looked over at Draco. "Harry," Draco smiled brightly as the library faded to black. This time, Harry was not left alone in the empty darkness. He embraced his husband. Yes, he thought breathing in Draco's delicious scent, they were married now. And when he finally awoke from this dream he would be fully bound to Draco forever: heart, mind, body, and soul.

That day in the library had been the first of many meetings between the two throughout their sixth year. After Harry had seen Draco crying in the forbidden bathroom, and after he had seen the blonde covered in blood from wounds he himself had caused, his entire world had tilted on its axis. He found that he could no longer listen to Ron's complaints and bitter comments directed towards Draco. Something had connected the two that day in the bathroom, Harry knew not what it was...

But he would let _nothing_ take Draco away from him now...

He gave his husband a gentle kiss before the blackness enveloped them. They were one.


	5. The Lav and Reunion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling, however, does. **

_***Ch. Warning**_**! This chapter is not as long as it should be, but the cliff-hanger was too good to resist. I apologize. I shall make chapter 6 extra long to make up for it, I promise!**

The first thing Harry noticed about being a married man was that he had never slept better in his life. The dreams for the first two days had been similar to the night of their bonding, though instead of reliving memories of their times together, they had seen memories of their lives before they first met in Madam Malkin's. Draco had been rather upset that Harry's life had been so ghastly in Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry never actually thought his life had been that awful. His Muggle family had been typical Muggles who decided to shun anything that was different. And besides, they were the only family Harry had left besides his godfather. He owed them the first eleven years of his life at least.

"Mimmy, do you have our trunks packed?" Draco asked as he snaked his arms around his husband's waist to rest his chin on his shoulder. The small House elf nodded yes and with a snap vanished the two trunks into the foyer. With a pop she also disappeared after Draco thanked her. "Mmmm... Now I can give you your real goodbye gift," he purred seductively. Mimmy had arrived first thing that morning to wake them up, under Lucius's instructions, of course. She hadn't left them alone since.

"I thought my gift last night was rather good," Harry chuckled. He turned himself in Draco's embrace so they were standing face-to-face. The thought of the night before quickly made him painfully hard. Ever since their bonding, Harry had noticed it becoming harder and harder- no pun intended- to restrain the urge to have his way with Draco when ever and where ever they could. Most of their time since the wedding had been spent in their room. Neither, of course, minded in the slightest, but they had also been trying to keep their distance when it came to sex.

Now that Harry was fully bound to Draco, Elven blood coursed through his veins. The completion of their bond now meant that Draco could become pregnant... But when did hormonal, newly-weds ever think about that? Harry could not wait to start their family, and Sirius and Lucius could not wait for grandchildren, but it had been agreed unanimously that Harry and Draco would not _try _to become pregnant while they still had seventh year to finish... It was going to be a long year.

Draco's fingers wound themselves into Harry's disheveled hair before locking their lips in a familiar embrace. He moaned at Harry's taste. Before their bonding, Harry's kisses had been amazing and tasted of power and an essence that was purely Harry. But now... Draco's knees turned to putty at the very thought that he would get to taste those lips whenever he felt like it for the rest of their lives. The Elven blood had done wonders on Harry, whom Draco never thought could get any better than he already was. His skin had remained deliciously tanned, but now had a faint ethereal glow without a glamour. His emerald eyes no longer had to be hidden beneath glasses, though he had decided to get some made without prescriptions due to the habit of wearing the thin frames. He had even gotten a few inches taller, now towering over his _Ainnir _in a more demanding way that Draco found incredibly thrilling. And Draco could feel that Harry's power had enhanced considerably. His very aura screamed power. Draco could tell he would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself, which is exactly what he told his husband.

Harry chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean," he said nuzzling Draco's neck.

Before Draco could suggest that they move to a more suitable location, like the bed, Sirius busted in with Lucius in tow. "Remeber what we talked about," Sirius said sternly, though Harry could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I've come to take care of one final thing before we go our separate ways," Lucius said as he gently popped Sirius on the head. Harry would head to the Platform with Sirius going with him in Animagus form. Draco would, as usual, be escorted by his father.

"Yes, Father," Draco said as he put a foot between his own body and Harry's. His voice had the slightest trace of a pout that Lucius picked up on.

"Draco, we all agreed that there would be no grandchildren until _after _you've finished at Hogwarts. We've allowed you to stow away in here for the past few days because your bond is too new to form a baby anyway." Lucius had explained to Harry that each time they had sex, their bond would grow stronger. Babies only came from strong bonds, and therefore, they had nothing to worry about for the first week or two after their bond had been formed. Lucius smiled at the two. "I'm sure your bond is rather fortified enough for now."

Harry blushed and Sirius slung an arm around his shoulder. "Its alright, Harry!" he laughed. "Don't be embarassed. We're all adults here."

Lucius cast a silencing charm on the brunette and watched as it took Sirius a few seconds longer than it should have for him to notice his voice was gone. "Now then," he smiled as Sirius shot him a deadly glare, "your hands, please."

Harry and Draco nodded, holding out their left hands. Lucius smiled at the sight of the two, identical silver rings. Draco's ring was paired with the ring Harry had given him while Harry's ring stood alone. The two rings were of the same material as the necklace around Draco's neck the night of the wedding. The necklace, or _Lav _as it was called in the Elven realm, signified an _Ainnir _Elf who had remained pure and who had decided to claim a mate to bond with for eternity. The intricate silver was in the form of an immovable necklace as a symbol of a love that could never be taken away. After the bonding of souls was complete, the necklace's magic- generally given by a parent of the _Ainnir-_ broke into two, identical pieces that wove permanently onto the bonded pair in the form of rings. The same silver markings that had adorned the necklace now adorned the silver rings.

"It is time to complete the spell," Lucius said with a smile. He placed a hand on either of his sons'. He closed his eyes and whispered the Elven incantation, "_Lav."_ Blinding light was emitted from his palms and surrounded Draco and Harry's hands. The light was fleeting and seemed to have vanished right as it engulfed their hands. Lucius opened his eyes and smiled again.

"What exactly did you do?" Harry asked not feeling any different.

Lucius chuckled. "If you did not pay attentions in our lessons this past week, I guess you'll just have to wait."

"Did you honestly think I would learn anything this week? The only thing I cared learning was how to make Draco-" Lucius interrupted. Harry laughed, giving the silently laughing Sirius a high-five.

"Come along, Draco," Lucius said with a turn of his heel. The navy robes he was wearing billowed similarly to Snape's as he walked away. "Malfoys are never late," he called over his shoulder.

"Are you going to remind me what your father just did?" Harry asked after Draco gave him a kiss.

Draco laughed. "If Father won't tell you, why should I?" he asked as he made to follow his father.

"Well, it _is_ your fault I didn't pay attention," Harry said catching his husband around the waist. Husband... He would never get tired of that word.

"Since when is it my fault that a Gryffindor can't pay attention during lessons? Why they made _you_ Head Boy, I'll never know," Draco said with a laugh when Harry kissed his neck. Harry had learned that his elf was very sensitive in a lot of intersting places...

"Its always a Slytherin's fault," Harry replied releasing Draco. He then pulled him in for one last kiss that had Draco's toes curling. When Harry pulled back, Draco's body unconsciously tried to follow his. Harry smiled and gently pushed him back. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to kiss you again, so I had to make it good. I'll be seeing you at school, Mr. Potter."

Draco smiled at his new name and left in a daze. That kiss had been amazing. He was sure their reunion kiss, whenever they got to have one, would probably be even better... It would only be an hour before they say each other again anyway...

_An hour later..._

Platform nine and three-quarters was crowded with hundreds of crying parents and excited students as the new first-years readied themselves for their first year away from home and the seventh-years readied themselve for their last. With a large black, dog next to him, Harry made his way down the platform in the search of a decently empty train car. As Sirius focused on the train and leading Harry, Harry's eyes only had sights for one blonde Slytherin who he had failed to see anywhere yet. He was pulled from his search when Sirius barked. They stopped next to a large group of red-heads.

"Harry, dear!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "I feel like it's been ages! We missed you at the Burrow this summer!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled when she released him. "I've been rather busy." Sirius barked and Fred winked from his spot next to Ginny, who had chosen to tie her shoe at that exact moment. George and Mr. Weaseley shared knowing looks from behind Molly. Harry sent Fred a glare but smiled. "What are you two doing here?" he asked the twins. His eyes focused on a figure somewhere over Fred's shoulder and he smirked when Fred turned around to notice who it was with a blush.

"We came to see Ron and Ginny off," George answered.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked. He had just noticed that the tallest of the Weasley clan was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, after you had left Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley began, "Hermione invited him to spend a week with her and her parents. I believe she said something about going to... Hmm- where was it again?" he asked tapping his chin.

"It was Rome, dad," Ginny said after standing straight again. "Hello, Harry," she blushed.

Harry momentarily didn't hear her when the person he had most wanted to see finally appeared. Sirius gently scratched at his leg. "Oh! Hello, Ginny." Harry chuckled rubbing his head. "I'm sorry. I've been spacing out recently," he lied. Well, his mind had been tending to wander recently, but he knew exactly where it was wandering: Draco. He looked over at the blonde again and their eyes managed to meet as the blonde began making his way over to them. Harry couldn't stop the big smile from spreading across his face when he focused on the group before him once more. Ginny blushed but then scowled.

"I heard from a very reliable source that one certain, scar-head, was the new Head Boy," Draco drawled as he came to a stop next to Harry. "Well, Potter, what do you have to say to that?"

"Well, _Malfoy_," Harry smirked while internally he was laughing joyfully at being with Draco again. They had only been apart for an hour! "I'd say that your source was reliable indeed." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a shiny, gold badge. Written across the front in an elegant script were the words_ Head Boy_. The Weasley's all gasped and began to congratulate Harry.

"Reliable? Yes, indeed," Draco scoffed. "At least the badge doesn't say _Head Man, _Dumbledore would've had to give it to someone who actually deserved it. See you on the train, Head _Boy,_" he added emphsis to the 'boy' part. He turned on a finely dressed heel and went to find his father who had gotten stuck talking to a parent from the Ministry.

But instead of injuring Harry's libido, their old bantering routine was working to make him incredibly aroused. Harry had never noticed how Draco's eyes darkened when he was insulting him. _Nice one,_ Harry thought with a chuckle as he pinned the badge to his shirt. Why not go ahead and wear it? He'd have to wear it everyday from then on anyway.

_Thank you,_ Draco's voice replied breaking into Harry's mind.

_Draco? _Harry asked mentally while Fred and George teased him about the encounter. He ignored them.

_Harry, _Draco replied. His voice in Harry's head sounded incredibly amused. Realization struck as a memory of his latest lesson with Lucius flashed to the front of his mind. The _Lav _served two purposes in the Elven realm: to signify a bond by providing tangible proof that one exists, and it may also be used to enhance the bond of their minds. Harry would be able to feel what Draco felt and they could now communicate telepathically. Without the second _Lav, _Harry would only be able to feel what Draco was feeling when they were in direct contact. There only mental connection would have been in dreams.

_I know what Lucius did to us now, _Harry thought proudly. _And you should know perfectly well just how much of a man I am. _He saw Fred and George bend down to pet Sirius out of the corner of his eye.

_I think you'll need to remind me,_ Draco replied. Harry had no idea a mental voice could sound so sexy...

Before Harry could give a smart reply, he was forced to focus on a familiar, loud voice. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he hurried over with Hermione and her parents in tow. He clapped Harry on the back and went over to hug his family. Harry noticed that Rome had given Ron a tan, or rather, a sunburn that was starting to heal. Hermione stood calmly by her parents.

Once Ron finished hugging his family and they headed off to get Ginny on the train, he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry hugged back, but Ron could immediately feel a difference in his best mate. He pulled back to study him. "Have you gotten taller?"

"I have," Harry laughed. "Anything else?" Harry chuckled as he poked out his chest. The badge caught a ray of sun and shot light into Ron's face.

Hermione turned from waving her parents off and gasped, hurriedly giving Harry a hug. She looked darker as well, but her skin did not have the pink tint Ron's did. "That's great!" she exclaimed. She reached into a small beaded bag and pulled out her own gold badge. It read _Head Girl _in the same script that Harry's had. "We're the first Heads to be elected from the same house in two-hundred years!" she said excitedly. She turned to Ron expectantly. He had yet to make a sound. "Aren't you excited , Ron?"

Ron crossed his lanky arms across his chest and tapped his chin, still studying Harry. "_Something _about you is different... Hmmm. You're taller... And..."

"He's Head Boy," Hermione supplied as she motioned towards the badge.

"Taller..." Ron mumbled as if he hadn't heard her. "You're taller and..."

Harry chuckled. "I'm Head Boy," Harry said as he motioned to his badge with his hand... his left hand.

"Harry, did you get married?"


	6. On the Express

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling, however, does. **

_***Ch. Warning**_**! Mild language and a mildly provocative scene on the train. **

"Married?" Hermione chuckled skeptically. "Don't be ridiculous. If Harry had asked someone to marry him, I'm sure he would have told us, Ronald."

"She's right, Ron," Harry said shrugging off his little slip. He would need to remember to be more careful. He patted Sirius's head before the dog joyfully trotted away after licking his cheek. "Me and Snuffles here found it in the Potter vaults," he said holding out his hand for the two to inspect. This was not entirely false. He and Sirius _had _found a ring in his family vaults, but that ring was currently wrapped around the finger of a certain blonde Slytherin.

"It's quite beautiful," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, "Beautiful... Let's get on the train! We'll need to claim a compartment before having to go to the Prefect and Head meeting... I wonder who Head Boy is this year," Ron mumbled as he climbed onto the Express.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's obtuseness. He bowed slightly and allowed Hermione to climb up next. _You're married to a genius, _Harry told Draco mentally as he climbed aboard.

_And I thought I was married to a Gryffindor, _Draco teased lovingly.

_Your mental humor is almost as charming as you are in person, _Harry teased back. _I really like this part of the bond. Your voice is sexy as hell in my head._

_Potter, are you trying to mentally seduce me? _Draco mentally smiled. Harry could feel his growing arousal through the completed _Lav _bond.

_Is it working? _Harry asked. He followed Ron and Hermione into an empty compartment.

_Maybe. _Harry chuckled at that and pulled his shrunken trunk from the pocket of his jeans. He used his wand to unshrink it and carefully lifted it into the luggage rack above their seats. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"I think I'll go find Neville," Harry said suddenly. "He can hold our compartment while we're at the meeting." Hermione nodded and Ron sat down with a sigh as if he'd been on his feet all day, propping his feet on the seat across from his own. Harry smiled and left with every intention of finding Neville... Right after he found Draco.

"Greg," Draco started from the compartment he was sharing with his two friends, "did you notice Fred on the Platform?"

Goyle turned to Draco and smirked. "I did. Why?" Crabbe laughed.

"Well, it just seemed to me that he wanted you to talk to him," Draco shrugged. "And you didn't even acknowledge him."

"I know," Goyle chuckled. He had seen what Draco meant. Fred had definitely wanted him to talk to him. They hadn't physically seen each other since the wedding. Fred and George had kept up their promise to write, but that had been the extent of their correspondences. "I have a plan," he said simply as he took his seat next to Draco.

Draco looked at him expectantly. When he said nothing, Draco sighed in annoyance. "Aren't you a man of little words today!" He turned to Crabbe. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Only that Greg has a plan involving George's twin," Crabbe answered honestly.

"Did you and George hit it off then?" Draco asked curiously. He hadn't had much time to talk to his two best mates since he had been spending the days and nights after the wedding with Harry. The thought of his husband brought a dreamy look to his eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the glazed look. "No, we mutually decided that it would never work out," Crabbed finally said. "I'm also pretty certain that our attraction was due mostly in part to the wine your father had chosen for the wedding reception."

"It was rather strong," Draco agreed with a nod. He himself hadn't had much wine that night... His eyes glazed over again at the thought of what he _did_ have plenty of that night, and the next... And the next...

Gods, keeping his distance was going to torture. He couldn't even sit on the Express without the urge to seek out his husband to see what they could accomplish before the train left the platform... He licked his lips at the idea and stood to do just that.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked. Goyle stood to block the door. Lucius had told them of the couple's agreement to forgo sex. The elder Malfoy had asked them to keep an eye on Draco.

"I'm off to find Pansy," Draco said innocently as he tried to maneuver around his much larger friend.

Just as he managed to get around Goyle and slide open the compartment door, another body walked right into him. "Gods, you bloody ponce!" Draco yelled as he was knocked onto his bum. Crabbe and Goyle proved to be no help and allowed the newcomer to pull Draco up harder than necessary. "Let me go!" Draco struggled. He heard the compartment door close and lips crashed onto his harshly._ Harry... _Draco moaned.

"I'm not a ponce, _Potter,_" Harry said against Draco's lips. Draco trembled at the sound of his new last name on Harry's lips.

"Hello, Harry," Crabbe and Goyle said. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Thank you,Greg. Vince," Harry chuckled. He brought his arms around Draco's waist, resting his forhead against Draco's. "This year is going to be hard if I can't touch you whenever I want."

The three elves shared a laugh that clearly said Harry was being left out of something. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Draco laughed as he kissed Harry to distract him. It worked.

Crabbed and Goyle could tell when they were not wanted. "We'll be waiting in the corridor," Crabbed said as he left.

"Five minutes," Goyle said sternly. "Don't try anything funny." He joined Crabbe just outside the compartment door and made sure no one would be able to see inside. They were rather anxious to see how this school year would turn out. When Harry and Draco had first started out last year, they had kept everything low-key and top-secret. Once Draco had finally told them, it had become enteraining to watch as their banter continued. It was even more entertaining to watch it change from hate-filled to something entirely different. They had actually noticed a change in the pair's confrontations before becoming privy to their budding relationship. Harry had no longer joined in on the curses unless he himself had initiated them, and even then the occassions grew scarcer and scarcer. The tone of the Gryffindor's voice had even changed towards Draco during their fights.

"Harry," Draco panted when his husband pushed him against the door.

"Hmm?" Harry asked as he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck before kissing the sensitive flesh there.

"Father has assigned Greg and Vince to watch us," Draco smirked.

"He doesn't trust us?" Harry chuckled as he pulled away.

"Of course not," Draco smiled. He leaned forward to whisper into Harry's ear, "And he probably shouldn't..."

"Mmm... " Harry licked his lips. "I love it when you speak Slytherin."

"And I just love you," Draco smiled as he pulled Harry in for a kiss...

"One-hundred galleons says that they crack before Christmas," Sirius said when he shifted out of his Animagus form. He took the long cloak Lucius extended towards him. They were in the men's room at the station.

"You're on, mutt," Lucius smiled. They shook hands to seal the bet and then proceeded out of the bathroom and to the Apparation point just outside the station.

Just as Sirius pulled the hood of the cloak over his head after he stepped out, an Auror named Harold Smith- Zacharias Smith's uncle- spotted him. "Sirius Black!" he exclaimed before pulling out his wand and yelling the first curse he could think of. The ticket booth of the station exploded. People began to panic.

"Goddammit all to hell!" Sirius cursed. He pulled the hood back down. There was no use in hiding now. "I'll see you back at the Manor," he whispered to Lucius before bolting off in the opposite direction.

Lucius watched him run off, not being able to stop the worry mixing with his upcoming anger. "You!" he yelled as Harold tried to run by him. "What higher power on this earth gave you permission to cause such an uproar?" he asked calmly.

Harold momentarily forgot about his chase. "I-it was S-sirius Black," he said in a small voice.

"W-was it?" Lucius mocked as he grabbed the man's robe collar. "The next time you decide to elicit panic in a highly crowded, public place, I suggest you make sure to have back-up. How dare you try and follow after a criminal alone! Don't you remember that Sirius Black is _dangerous?"_ Internally, Lucius was laughing. Aurors were pathetic these days. "For your sake," he said awarding the man with the Malfoy sneer, "I hope you don't lose track of him. Get out of here while I try to clean up the mess you've made." He pushed the Auror away from him. "I might even take this up with Auror Shacklebolt."

Harold Smith paled and straightened up. "Good day to you, Mister Malfoy!" he yelled with a bow. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction Sirius had run in. Lucius had given him a rather decent head-start. He smiled before setting about to help calm the panicking parents and the like. The ticket booth was easily repaired and everything quickly went back to normal as the Hogwart's Express finally whistled its departure. Lucius went to the Apparation point and then back to the awaiting, empty Manor.

Everything was as they had left it in the Manor before heading to the Station. Each room Lucius passed on the way to his study from the front hall was spotless, as it should have been. He could hear the faint sounds of Mimmy and Iggy in the kitchens preparing lunch. From the smell of it, he would be enjoying a fine red-wine stew that would be followed by Mimmy's exquisite delicacy: Black-velvet cookies. (Black-velvet cookies were an adaptation of the Muggle Red-velvet variety. Instead of red cake, Mimmy used a special black vanilla bean that could only be grown by House-elves, thus turning the batter black. The mixture was also infused with a bit of dark magic that left a most pleasurable tingle on one's tongue and in one's stomach...) Lucius smiled at the delicious thought and vaguley hoped Sirius would return from his Auror tag in time to enjoy the food with him. He never really favored eating alone...

Upon reaching the second story of the Manor, Lucius immediately sensed that something was not right. The air around him grew colder and colder as he drew closer to his study. Without touching the door, it slowly opened for him. He steeled himself, wand at the ready beneath his robes, and walked inside.

"Hello, Lucius," a shrill, male voice said as Lucius appeared in the doorway.

Lucius approached the heavily-cloaked figure and got down on one knee, his head bowed obediently. "My lord," he bowed...

"I believe you have something to tell me regarding your son," Lord Voldemort said cooly. He despised being lied to almost as much as he despised Dumbledore. "I will not stand to have my own right-hand betray me," he said harshly.

"I did not betray you, my lord," Lucius said as he remained in his bow. From the tone of the other man's voice, Lucius could tell that the Dark Lord was already aware of the marriage of his son and Harry Potter.

No fear was evident in Lucius's steady voice and the Dark Lord smiled. "See to it that you never do." With a dark swirl of black, the Dark Lord was gone just as suddenly as he had arrived. Lucius stood.

_Back on the Express..._

"This meeting will begin with the introduction of your Head Boy and Head Girl for this school year," Hermione said loudly to gather everyone's attention. The compartment full of prefects from every house quieted. "I, Hermione Granger, am your Head Girl," she smiled warmly at the new fifth-year prefects first before smiling at everyone else. She patted Harry's shoulder.

"And I'm Head Boy," Harry said simply. The compartment erupted in applause. He smiled. _Looks like no objects to being Head Boy, _he mentally told Draco.

_And they better keep their damn distance, _Draco growled as he sent a glare a the group of fifth-year prefects, all female, who stood next Harry. They were all giggling and sighing like the silly school-girls they were while the fifth-year boys stood with the sixth-years.

_Calm down, Draco, _Harry purred as he sent the girls a charming smile. _None of them are you._

_They wish, _Draco mentally scoffed. Harry chuckled.

"The rules are simple," Hermione said interrupting the couple's mental chat. "Maintain the rules, assist the younger years, and be a model of perfection at all times."

_Got that one down to an art, _Draco smiled.

_You do, _Harry agreed as images of Draco's naked body raced through his mind.

"This meeting will not be our last this school year," Hermione went on. "Every month there will be a meeting for all of the House prefects and Heads. Every week, however, prefects will meet with their own House and report to either Harry or myself. We report to _Dumbledore_." She elbowed Harry gently to get his attention. She would not be the only Head to talk.

Harry nodded his head. "We report to Dumbledore and you lot report to us. Be sure that you do not abuse the priveleges bestowed upon you," he said with a sternly warning glance at the fifth-years and the small number of newly elected sixth-years. "If you do decide to abuse your powers as Prefect, your title will be stripped," and with that word he gave heated look to Draco, "and your House will lose a substantial amount of points. Are we understood?" No one objected. Harry had just laid down the law and they would all obey it. The fifth-year girls giggled again when Harry declared the meeting was over.

Hermione went to the door and personally said her goodbyes to everyone as they passed her. The Slytherin prefects were last to go. As Draco walked past Harry in the close quarters of the compartment, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his features when Harry's hand slipped over his arse. "See you later, Malfoy," Harry said when Draco reached Hermione's side.

_Baggage car, twenty minutes, _Draco said mentally without turning around or acknowledging Hermione's goodbye. "Bye, Potter," he called over his shoulder. Harry smiled, already eager for the twenty minutes to be over. He just could not get enough of his husband today.

Hermione turned to him and gave him an odd look. "Malfoy seemed almost civil just now... How odd."

"Yeah..." Harry smiled. "Odd." He went to the door. "I'll patrol the back half of the train. You can patrol the front and make sure Ron went back to keep Neville company in our compartment. I had no idea his grandmother had died over the summer." Anger flared up as he was again reminded that his friends tended to keep secrets from him while they were separated over summer holidays. This time, though, Ron and Hermione had not been in the loop either. When Harry had brought Neville back to their compartment after visiting Draco, Neville had told them the news. And Harry was really worried about their fellow Gryffindor. Neville had been invited to the wedding but then sent an owl while Harry was with Sirius informing him her would not be able to attend. The letter was rather short and gave no real information, not like Neville at all. His Gran's death had deeply affected him.

"I will," Hermione nodded forgetting about Draco's odd behavior...

_Twenty minutes later..._

Harry finally made it to the baggage car exactly twenty minutes after he had started his patrol of the train. He supposed it would have taken him longer had he not been so anxious to meet Draco. Just as he reached to open the door, it opened for him and familiar hands pulled him inside.

Lips crashed onto his and he moaned. Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and the two once again took their time exploring each other's mouths, though they knew every inch of the other by heart. He cupped Draco's arse in his hands and loved the feel of Draco's thighs around him as they trembled at his touch. "Harry, I want to feel you," Draco said heatedly as he fingers found their way into Harry's hair.

"And I want to feel you," Harry agreed, "But we promised your father..."

"I know," Draco said with the slightest of pouts as their actions slowed. "You can just hold me for now," he said with gentle smile.

"I can do that," Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco's forhead. "Why am I having so much trouble resisting you today?"

"I guess it's because you haven't had to resist me until today," Draco answered. "I _am_ irresistable..."

"You are," Harry agreed with a kiss. "When do Greg and Vince expect you back?"

"I never went back after the meeting," Draco answered with a smirk.

"You've been in here the whole time?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I've been practicing," Draco said simply.

"Practicing what?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco smiled and removed himself from Harry's embrace. He moved to stand a few feet away. "Close you eyes," he instructed with a smile. Harry obliged. After a few seconds, Harry felt the magic in the room shift. _Open your eyes, _Draco ordered mentally. The Gryffindor did.

"Wow," Harry whispered in awe at the sight before him. "Beautiful..." His mind was reeling at the sight of a slender white tiger crouched elegantly in front of him. Silver wings sprouted from the white and black fur in a way that looked completely natural, though it should have looked far from it. The tiger's eyes were not eyes of a beast. They were silver, like Draco's. "Wow," he whispered again as Draco prowled towards him. His feline shoulders were perfectly sculpted as they went up and down as he walked. The spotless, striped coat shone in the dim light of the baggage car. Harry tenatively reached forward to run a calloused hand across the soft fur. He chuckled when Draco began purring. "Like that, do you?" he teased.

_Just shut up and don't stop, _Draco ordered. _I can't wait to see what your form will be._

"I'll have one too?" Harry asked.

_Of course, _Draco answered. _All bonded Elves have a form. Since Father and I are from the Realm of Pardus, your form will probably be similar to mine._

"I can't wait," Harry said with enthusiasm as he contiued to rub down his husband's feline back, careful not to disturb his wings. He noticed that Draco made the most adorable sounds when rubbed behind his ears. They stayed in the baggage car for an hour before the sound of Crabbe and Goyle knocking on the door finally pulled them out. Draco had changed back just before they opened the door. No one was allowed to see his form until he had seen Harry's...


	7. The Sorting Hat's Song

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) **

_***Ch. Warning**_**! It is late and ridiculously SHORT! OMG, it is so short! And might be awful, but at least it's an update! My trip was prolonged and delayed by a bunch of dum-dums! Sorry! Watch for possible language and a bad poem...**

_Potter, keep their hands off of you, _an angry Slytherin growled into Harry's head as everyone took their seats at the the House tables they belonged to.

Harry smirked at his husband's jealousy. Everyone he had yet to see since getting off the train was just now finding him to admire his Head badge, no doubt the prefects had already gossiped about the news that Harry Potter was Head Boy. A few of the daring girls felt the need to examine the gold badge with their hands, and of course they did not fail to caress his chest as they did it. "Alright, ladies," Harry said the the current group of Gryffindor girls harassing him, "The feast is about to begin." He gently pushed them towards the empty end of their bench. "You can see the badge later." They pouted but obeyed.

_No they bloody well cannot, _Draco threatened. Harry's eyes trailed over to the blonde. The glare on his face was full of anger, and Harry could tell it was directed solely at the group of girls.

_Jealous, darling? _Harry teased with a smirk.

_Of course not, _Draco said back. He looked away from the Gryffindors and crossed his arms over his chest. _Malfoys do not get jealous._

Harry smirked. _Well, you're not exactly a Malfoy anymore, are you?_

Draco visibly smiled, but before he could reply Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall, clapping for silence. Harry quickly sat in his usual spot between Neville and Ron with Hermione and Ginny sitting across from them. "Welcome back, students!" Dumbledore smiled. "I am proud to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and to the seventh years, I hope that your final year with us will be your best." He clapped again and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor McGonagall led in the group of first years. Many of them were pale with nerves while the rest seemed to bounce in place from excitement when she stopped them just inside the doors. "Without further anticipation, we shall no commence the Sorting of the newest members of the Hogwarts family." He moved back to his seat. "Minerva," he said with a nod at the Animagi witch.

McGonagall gave a curt nod and proceeded forward with the Sorting Hat and a stool levitating behind her. She placed both at the very front of the Hall. The unsorted first years gasped with excitement and awe as the Sorting Hat began his song:

_"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Time does fly._

_The time for some has just arrived._

_This End, however, is for you, a beginning,_

_Look back on these days whether losing or winning._

_The year will be full of 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'._

_There will be plenty of time to laugh and to cry._

_Darkness draws nearer, but you must never fear;_

_The Chosen one has grown stronger this year._

_Time for my Sorting, I'll place you just right..._

_Where you will grow strongest to help win the fight._

_If humility and trust are the things you have most,_

_To Hufflepuff I'll sort you. Feel free to boast._

_If intellect leads you- you perform without flaw-_

_Feel honored and join with your House: Ravenclaw._

_To those brave and courageous, with hearts made of gold,_

_I'll put you in Gryffondor: House of the bold._

_And finally, Slytherin: House of the cunning._

_A pure-blooded house that is proudly becoming._

_As you sit on my stool, my last warning rings:_

_My word is final, there's no pulling strings._

_The House you are placed in, is yours for the best._

_The changing of Sorts is a futile quest._

_Stay close to your housemates, I can warn you no more_

_Of the terrible secrets this year has in store."_

The entirety of the Great Hall was silent as the Sorting Hat's last note died on their ears. Harry had lost all trace of his previous amusement and sent Draco a troubled look while everyone else was sending Harry worriedly curious glances. No one had missed the part in the song where the 'Chosen one has grown stronger this year', and the forboding 'darkness drawing near' plagued their minds as the Sorting continued with half-hearted cheers as the first years took their appointed seats with their respected House.

The new school was not off to the best of starts...


	8. Waiting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) **

**Sorry for my absence, I have been sick. I apologize. *Bows***

_***Ch. Warning**_**! Short! Cliff-hanger!**

"Harry, did you hear the Sorting Hat?"

"Everyone heard the Sorting Hat, Hermione," Harry said with an annoyed huff. "And I still have no idea what the Hat meant." Hermione had not left Harry alone since they'd left the Great Hall. All the first-years had been led to their appropriate dorms, and only he and Hermione were left to patrol the corridors. Even though Harry actually did have an idea of what the hat meant, it did not mean he would be telling Hemrione any time soon. The Elf blood within him had given him a magical boost. He was both physically and mentally stronger, though he would not be able to handle many more of Hermione's questions. "Hermione, I'll finish up this corridor. Why don't you head up to the library?"

Hermione looked affronted but nodded. "We'll talk with Ron about it later." She walked off.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his throbbing temples. It was only their first day back and he already had a headache. With Hermione gone, maybe he could think about the ominous song of the Sorting Hat. It was odd that the Hat knew so much about events that had yet to happen. Harry was even more worried about how the Hat had known he had grown stronger. He supposed that since the hat was so magically strong it could have simply sinced his growth...

Suddenly Harry heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He flattened himself against the wall in the darkened corridor, gripping his wand tightly in case it was needed. Before he just jumped out he would wait to see who the newcomer was. A few more loud, clumsy steps later and Harry sighed at the sight of a slightly inebriated Hagrid stumbling past him. "Hagrid, what are you doing in th castle?" he asked coming out of hiding.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed with a hiccup. His big bushy head turned to face Harry. "Ye gave m' qui' thu frigh'!" He smiled after realizing it was Harry. "'Arry!" Harry was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello," Harry said once he was finally released. "What are you doing out so late?"

Hagrid chuckled at patted his stomach. "I was gettin' a pepper-up potion fro' Poppy."

"Too much FireWhiskey?" Harry chuckled.

Hagrid blushed but nodded anyway. "Ye know me, 'Arry. Can never refuse Madam Rosemerta."

"I understand," Harry smiled. "Carry on." He waved the half-giant off. He remained still to watch and be sure Hagrid did not fall in his drunken state. Once he was gone Harry continued his patrol. _Draco, what are you doing?_

_Contemplating having a bath... _Draco replied after a few seconds. _Rid of Granger yet?_

_Finally, _Harry smiled. _You know, _he started, _the Prefect's bathroom is restricted after curfew. _

_Well then I guess it's a good thing I was going to use the Head Boy's bathroom, isn't it? _Draco purred. _You can join me after you're done patrolling._

_A Slytherin out of his dorms after hours? _Harry smirked. _I suppose I'll need to put in bed, yeah? Deduct a few House points perhaps..._

_You can take all the House points you want from me if you don't leave me in this big bathroom all by myself for too long, _Draco replied coyly. He had decided that a bath would be quite welcome after their less-than-appealing feast. Harry had given him the password to his private dorm. Being a Head had advantages... Harry smiled in anticipation before hurrying off to finish his rounds. Someone was waiting on him after all...

Draco, however, was not the only blonde waiting for someone. Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was pacing nervously in his study. He had not even been able to enjoy the dinner Mimmy had prepared, not even the Black-velvet cookies he loved. Sirius had yet to return. It had been hours since they'd been parted at the station. Auror Smith, Lucius knew, did not have skills sufficient enough to catch up to Sirius, who had had a decent head start in the first place. Sirius was much too crafty to be captured so easily.

Something had to be wrong. It was the only conclusion Lucius could come too. Something had happened and it was not good. He stopped his pacing and readied himself to yell for Iggy and Mimmy, but then, the sound of the front door slamming open drew his full attention.

"Master! Master!" Mimmy yelled from downstairs.

Lucius wasted no time and disappeared from his study with a pop. He landed swiftly in the foyer, his heart falling into his stomach as he did. The sight before him had confirmed his suspicions. Something _had _happened...

"Sirius!" Lucius asked as dread settled on top of the heart in his stomach as he ran over to the pale, wet, and bloody body of his Animagus. The brunette did not reply.


	9. Incurable I

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) **

_***Ch. Warning**_**! Short! Cliff-hanger! AGAIN! Sorry... Couldn't resist it this time either. :D**

"Sirius!" Lucius exclaimed as he pulled the man closer to him. There was still no reply. Warm fluid began to seep onto Lucius's robes, he could feel it. Yet, he did not dare look to see what it was... He knew, and to confirm it would be too painful. He took a deep breath to steady his unraveling nerves. He needed to assess the damage done before he could decide what needed to be done. He gently rolled Sirius's limp form into his back. He gasped.

There was so much blood. So much... His hands were trembling as he pulled his wand from from his pocket. He used the first charm that came to mind to rid Sirius of the cloak and shirt he had on. Hundreds of small cuts adorned his chest and blood was pouring from every one of the deep wounds. "Iggy! Mimmy! Fetch me hot water and rags! Get me any healing potions you can find! One of you go to Hogwarts and bring Dobby with Severus! But do NOT let Harry and Draco know you are there."

The two house-elves nodded and made quick work of their tasks. "You better not die on me, mutt," Lucius growled as he removed his outer robe. He was left in a simple shirt and trousers...

"Mister Severus, sir!" Iggy said loudly with a head bowed as he popped into the bedroom of one annoyed Potions Master.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. He had to wake up and deal with ungreatful brats in the morning, this had better be good.

"Sir, tis Master Lucius, sir!" Iggy said a bit more urgently. "The dog-man is hurt bads, sir!"

That got his attention. Snape shout out of bed and snapped his fingers. His regular black robes were billowing behind him as he strode to his wardrobe. From inside he pulled out a small, leather satchel. "Fetch Dobby and I will see you at the Manor." Iggy nodded and disappeared as ordered. Snape grabbed his wand a few more things on his way to the fireplace in his small common room. No one knew that his private chambers had access to the Floo network, and he intended to keep it that way. Dumbledore be damned. Snape would never be trapped in the castle with no other means of escape. He threw the appropriate powder and barely allowed enough time for the flames to turn green before stepping inside. "Malfoy Manor!"

A second later, he was crouching next to a very unconscious Animagus and a very worried Elf. "What has happened to him, Lucius?" he asked calmly. He had learned many years ago that worried elves would not be able calm down if anyone gave them even the slightest reason to stay worried. Elves were very emotional creatures. Snape could tell that Sirius had lost more blood than was safe, and a small sliver of doubt creeped into his heart that the brunette may not survive... But Lucius did not need to know that, not yet.

"I have no idea," Lucius said softly. "He was spotted at the station earlier today and we went our separtate ways." He took a deep breath. "He just stumbled in a few minutes ago."

"Let's move him to a bedroom. I'll be able to work better that way," Snape said. Iggy and Dobby popped in at that moment and proceeded to disappear again with Sirius's body in tow. Mimmy grabbed one of each of their hands and they followed suit.

"He has lost a lot of blood," Snape said carefully once he was finally able to get a good look at the damage done to Sirius.

Lucius looked down at his blood-covered clothes and hands. "I know," he whispered. "Mimmy, please go clean the foyer." The house-elf nodded.

"It looks like someone got him with an Incurable jinx," Snape said darkly as he used a quick healing spell. The warm, blue magic of his charm was canceled out by the deep red magic of the jinx. This jinx, in particular, rendered the victim 'incurable', as the name suggests. Snape would not be able to heal Sirius with a spell. He pulled out his black satchel. The he looked over his shoulder at Lucius. Sirius's blood covered him. "Lucius, go clean up. He won't be waking up any time soon. I'll send Iggy for you should we need you."

"I can stay," Lucius said as he wiped his hands on his soiled clothes. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. The smell of Sirius's blood was beginning to overpower him. The feel of his precious blood coating him nearly made him sick. Sirius's life was literally all around him, on his shirt, his trousers... his hands. "You're right, Severus," he said hollowly. "I'll go out on fresh robes and return shortly. Alert me at the slightest change."

Severus nodded and watched as Lucius slowly made his way out of the room on shaky legs. "Iggy, make sure he makes it all right. Dobby, prop up Sirius's head with the pillows. We'll need him able to swallow this potion." Both house-elves nodded. Iggy followed after Lucius, worry clearly visible in his large eyes. Dobby arranged the pillows beneath Sirius's head until his upper body was no longer flat against the bed. "Hold his chin still," Snape ordered while he uncorked a small vial of a deep blue potion. It was a mixture of his own creation that canceled out the effects of the Incurable jinx and repaired any damage that may have been caused due to the junx. St. Mungo's would have been only able to stop the jinx and then repair the damage separately while Snape's elixir could do both. He slowly lifted the vial to Sirius's lips.

As the blue liquid poured into the awaiting mouth, Snape used his free hand to gently massage Sirius's throst to insure that a few drops of the potion were able to be swallowed with no effort from the Animagus. Within seconds Snape noticed a difference in the flow of blood from the cuts; it was lessening. He gave a small smile as Dobby released Sirius's chin. The mutt might survive this yet.

Snape reached over to grabb a towel from the other side of the bed. As his eyes scanned Sirius's body and he immediately froze as a chill shot down his spine. He had not noticed before because of all of the blood, but now that the blood was no longer leaking out of Sirius, he could see it. Just above Sirius's navel was the last thing Snape had expected to see: a bitemark...

Sirius had been bitten by a werewolf.


	10. Incurable II

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) Selfish... LOL. But I wouldn't want to share either! Only with you guys!**

_***Ch. Warning**_**! This story, I've decided, will be full of BASHING- as in, the LIGHT side is not as good as you once thought! Possible language. No proof-read... Sorry.**

_"Fenrir, did you succeed?" a gravelly voice asked as the hideous werewolf kneeled at his feet._

_"Aye," Fenrir bowed. A red gleam shone in his sickeningly brown eyes that matched the still-shining blood marring his chin and teeth. The sight was utterly repulsing. _

_"Keep an eye out for him," the gravelly voice said cooly. A ghostly hand waved Fenrir away, their business was done. With a brief flutter of movement as he rose, Fenrir was able to catch the sight of twinkling blue eyes staring back at him..._

The first week of Hogwarts had gone well despite the Sorting Hat's forboding welcoming song. Harry and Draco had nearly every class together, much to their amusement. In the past their arguments had been legendary, now they were rather amusing to those who paid special attention (like Crabbe and Goyle). Each day brought a new realization to the young couple. When Harry called Draco by his former last name, the blonde's eyebrow would twitch just slightly enough for elven eyes to catch. When Draco picked fun about Harry's glasses, the emerald eyes behind them darkened lustfully to prove whatever statement Draco had said wrong. Crabbe and Goyle tended to catch most of the looks and secret meanings, but no one else seemed to care. Harry and Draco were enemies: always had been and always would be.

Neither teen was aware that Sirius was still very much unconscious at the Manor. Draco, however, had noticed the frequent disappearances of their Potions Master.

"Harry, where do you think Sev keeps running off to?" he asked as they prepared to spar in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher this year was a bigger joke than Gilderoy Lockhart ever was... With poorly spelled black hair and with the fakest color blue eyes Draco had ever seen, Professor Mikeal Knighting was in short, a laughing stock, the biggest mistake Hogwarts had ever seen. Dumbledore's senility shone through loudly and proudly with every day they spent in class with the newest professor. What Headmaster in their right mind would ever hire a Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher who did not even know the proper way to hold his wand when casting the simplest of charms? Professor Knighting probably couldn't even _spell_ the word 'defense'. Luckily, the seventh-year class was capable of basically teaching themselves. Hermione and Harry, though, with help from other prefects had taken shifts to ensure that the younger years' classes were not severely lacking proper guidance.

"I'll bet it has to do with Dumbledore or something," Harry said as he stood at the ready. "_Expelliarmus!" _

Draco easily evaded the disarming charm and sent his husband a nasty little stinging hex. _I'm worried that something has happened..._

_Like what? _Harry asked as he threw up a shield while sending Draco a minor cutting hex.

_Father has yet to write... By now he would have sent at least one owl informing me about some form of Ministry gossip or news. I just have this feeling that he is upset. _Draco dodged the hex and absent-mindedly called off the first curse that came to mind. The rest of their spar continued in the same fashion. Neither teen payed much attention to the curses or hexes they used, but their mental conversation carried on, coming to the conclusion that Draco was right. They made plans to send Hedwig to the manor as soon as dinner was over.

As the final few minutes of class rolled around Professor Knighting remained useless but had decided to take a few notes as his students sparred. Draco and Harry fought in the middle of the large classroom with other dueling pairs scattered around them. Most of the duels were coming to an end, but just as Harry stopped to bow in the proper Wizarding respect to his partner, a stray hex whizzed past his ear. With lightening-quick reflexes, no doubt sprung from the Elven blood and years of Quidditch, he shot across the room. "Look out!" he exclaimed catching Draco around the waist as the class gasped and screamed collectively. The two tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs as the hex shot past them to hit the pile of desks that had been moved to make room for sparring. The entire set of desks was instantly turned into a pile of ashes.

Draco's eyes were wide as he watched the ashes hit the ground. His arms unconsciously tightened around Harry. Harry, however, was furious. "What the hell?" He released Draco and stood faster than anyone could blink. "Who in the bloody hell used a spell like that for _sparring! _Draco could have been killed!" That was when he realized his mistake, though he was not worried. The seriousness of the moment would allow him the formalility, and besides, he was mad as hell. His husband had almost been blown up!

"Harry, please calm down," Professor Knighting said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry flinched at the contact and glared at the offending hand. "Do not take this situation so lightly, _Professor," _he spat scathingly. He turned fiery emerald eyes to his classmates. "Forty House-points will be taken from whomever I catch using a spell like that for a simple sparring session, accident or not." No one dared question him or disagree. Professor Knighting held his hand out to Draco. Harry, however, would not have that and reached his own hand out instead. Draco took it gratefully.

"Class dismissed," Professor Knighting declared dejectedly...

The entire castle was abuzz about the incident in the seventh-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. No one who hadn't been there believed that the great Harry Potter would so easily jump to the aid of his sworn enemy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, himself. The happily married couple, though, thought all of the strange, confused glances and blank stares were amusing. Harry seemed to have even more attention on him at dinner that night.

"Harry, you're so brave," Melanie Fields sighed dreamily as she stared at him from the other side of the bench. She was a fourth-year in his own house and seemed to have the biggest crush out of his other admirers.

"Did you ever find out who sent Malfoy that nasty spell?" Sara Copperton asked from her seat next to Melanie. She was a fifth-year. Despite the difference in year, the two were nearly inseparable. Both had blonde, curly hair and olive eyes.

"No one sent him the spell on purpose," Hermione decided to chime in. "We were in the middle of sparring. Accidental spells like that are bound to happen."

_Of course the Head Girl would say that, _Draco mentally scoffed. He could hear Granger's know-it-all voice from across the Great Hall.

_You don't think someone actually sent that spell to you on purpose, do you? _Harry asked. He felt his anger begin to rise at the mere thought of anyone harming the slightest hair on his husband's perfect head.

_Of course not, _Draco smiled. _Everybody loves me too much to do any intentional harm._

_You're charming... really, _Harry chuckled. He smiled at the two girls and nodded with Hermione. "I'm sure it was an accident, though the spell used seemed rather intentional. It was not the kind of spell one would use to practice some harmless sparring." And that was true. The classroom was no place for an Inceneration spell like that. The desks had all been completely destroyed in seconds. Draco would have been like ice on a fire in comparison._ And Professor Knighting was no help._

_He tried to touch me, _Draco shuttered darkly. _If his hand reaches towards me ever again, I may rip it off. He is absolutely dreadful._

_If his hand ever reaches towards you again, _I'll _rip it off, _Harry teased only half joking. He heard Draco laugh across the Hall.

_I would pay big Galleons to see that battle, Harry, _Draco laughed.

_You wouldn't need to bribe me with Galleons, _Harry mentally purred as he thought of more fun ways for Draco to pay him.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter, _Draco reprimanded lightly. _There's too many people in here to start a scene._

_Malfoys don't make scenes, _Harry corrected with a smile.

_I'm not exactly a Malfoy anymore, am I? _

Harry smirked at the sound of his own words being used against him. His husband was so devious.

Both teens failed to notice that Professor Snape was missing again...

"How is he, Severus?" Lucius asked as soon as the Potions Master emerged from the room Sirius had been in since he came home. Lucius had stuck to staying outside while Severus worked. He did not want to risk getting in the way, anfd frankly, the sight of the Animagus still unconscious made Lucius's heart ache every time he saw visited. His mind was already preparing for the worst.

"Everything is as stable as it would be if he were awake. It is almost as if his mind is trapped within... itself" Severus was having difficulty describing his deductions. For the past week, all of Sirius's wounds had healed perfectly except for the bitemark- it was still red and jagged. Sirius's body kept down the vitamins and health potions just fine, even accepting the bathing charms they'd used... Sirius just seemed uncapable to respond to anything they did with words or even opening his eyes- not even the slightest flutter of his eye-lids. Severus was stumped.

"I've sent plenty of owls to find Remus, but since the Malfoy owls do not know him or have an address, I'm afraid that my attempts to contact him have been futile." Lucius sighed in desperation. He wiped at his eyes and Severus frowned at the innocent action. He grabbed Lucius's hands.

"How much sleep have you had recently?" Severus asked in concern. Around Lucius's silver eyes were dark rings from lack of sleep. They were quite unbecoming of the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius pulled his hands away with an annoyed huff. "Honestly, Severus, I am not one of your students to be coddled." He turned away and began to walk down the hall to his study.

"But you are my friend, Lucius," Severus called after him. "Get some sleep, and _I'll _watch over him tonight."

Lucius stopped mid-step. He had not wanted Severus to know he had been staying up night after night by Sirius's side to make sure he'd be there when he woke up. He had not particularly wanted to appear so weak and feminine. Malfoys did not act that way after all. It appeared his weakness had been found out regardless, and he could only hope that Sirius would still stay when he woke up.

How would the Animagus take it when he found out that he was a Were-wolf and could never be turned back? He was now incurable...

Severus waited until Lucius disappeared into his study before returning back to Sirius's room. He watched the Animagus sleep as if that was all it was: sleep. Something had to be keeping Sirius in this state... all he had to do was figure out what it was. Once that was done, he could brew a potion to cancel out the effects of whatever ailed the brunette.

Before Severus could devote any more serious thought to the matter, a light tapping sound brought his attention to the window just across the room. He walked over to pull back the heavy curtains. A familiar white owl awaited him with a rolled up letter in her talons.

"Hello, bird," Severus said gently as he opened the window. Hedwig walked in and shook her leg. Severus took the letter carefully and patted the bird's soft head. "Maybe you can help us," he cooed. He placed the letter from Harry and Draco into his robe pocket and hurried over to the small writing desk in the corner of the room. From the top drawer he pulled a small piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled out a note that would be legible to it's intended reader and hurriedly tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Find Remus." With the simple command Hedwig was off. Severus looked over to Sirius's still form. "Hopefully, your best mate will have some answers. Until then, you better not die on Lucius... Mutt." The last word was whispered more out of habit than anything else, and it was whispered with a small smile. Severus figured that the bigger sense of normalcy that occurred in the Manor for the time being would be best. Lucius did not need anymore reason to be upset.

Severus pulled the letter from his robe pocket and decided he would only let Lucius read it after he had gotten at least one full hour of uninterrupted sleep. The blonde would not be happy, but neither would Sirius if he found out Lucius was risking _his_ health over something as trivial as a Were-wolf bite...


	11. According to Plan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) Selfish... LOL. But I wouldn't want to share either! Only with you guys!**

_***Ch. Warning**_**! Provocative beginning... Dumbledore is an ARSE!**

"Harry," Draco whispered softly as he traced small designs onto his sleeping husband's naked chest. He was glad Goyle and Crabbe were his only dorm mates, they would make sure no one noticed his absences during the night. Draco had grown quite used to sleeping with Harry at his side after their wedding. The mere thought of sleeping without the Gryffindor was enough to make him shiver as if he were cold. "Mmm... Harry?" he purred after his husband didn't stir. He trailed his hand slowly down Harry's tan chest, over his stomach, and then beneath the blanket that pooled around his boxer-clad waist. "Harry..." he purred again as he gently grabbed his husband's growing erection. "Harry, I can tell you're awake." He gave the member a squeeze. Emerald eyes popped open.

"G'morning to you as well," Harry said as he bucked his hips into Draco's hand.

The blonde smirked and then pulled his hand back. "I want a shower," he whispered seductively. "It's Sunday, so you don't have Head duties until nine... You have just enough time to shower with me..."

"Mmm," Harry said licking his lips. "I like the sound of that." He pulled Draco in for a heated morning kiss. After they pulled apart, Harry and his libido were both very much awake. He threw the covers off of himself and stood. Before Draco could follow, Harry picked the blonde up and draped him over his shoulder and carried him to his very large bathroom.

"Thank you Quidditch," Draco laughed after kissing Harry's back. He loved the fact that Harry could so easily carry him. It was probably due to his _Ainir _blood, but he knew that the feel of Harry's muscles holding him would have been quite pleasurable even if he weren't an elf. "You need to start working out again. The season will be starting soon." He gently smacked his husband's butt.

"Keep your hands off my arse," Harry laughed as he set Draco down on the counter across from the shower. The bathtub, which was almost bigger than the one in the Prefect's bathroom, was on the other side of the large room. Pumps full of various soaps and perfumes hung over it, and the stronger scents made the entire bathroom smell like lavender and vanilla.

"Or what?" Draco asked deviously as he slid off the counter and followed Harry over to the shower to turn it on.

Harry turned the shower on and then swiftly grabbed Draco, pinning him against the closest wall. "_Or _Lucius and Sirius may become grandparents sooner than we promised," he whispered seductively.

Draco shivered at Harry's tone and crashed their lips together. He moaned into the kiss as Harry pressed their bodies as close as he could get them. The cool touch of Draco's silk pajama bottoms and top felt good against Harry's skin. He wrapped his arms around that perfect waist and reveled in the feel of Draco's legs tightening around him. Their tongues danced a familiar dance. If they didn't stop soon, Harry thought, they would not stop at all. With one final taste of his husband's delectable mouth, Harry allowed more space between their bodies. His erection was painfully hard now, and all he wanted to do was have his way with the blonde in his arms until neither of them could see straight. But alas, he could not. There shower would get cold...

Shortly after their shower, Harry put on his school robes despite the fact that it was a Sunday- Head Boy and Girl were required to wear their uniforms in the castle and on the grounds at all times. He put on his usual glamour and allowed Draco to put his glasses on him as they shared a chaste kiss. "I'll probably go see if Sev is in his office. Father's reply to our letter didn't alleviate my worry."

"It did seem rather odd that he would only send you a two-word response," Harry said with a nod. Lucius had merely sent the words 'Everything's fine.' Draco had not expected to be told a story, but he had definitely expected a longer response for his concern. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm finished with my rounds," Harry smiled as he kissed Draco's cheek.

"Have fun," Draco smiled back. He watched Harry leave before heading back to the bathroom. How Harry could take a shower and not sufficiently dry his hair was beyond him. Draco hated the feel of wet hair just laying atop his head. As soon as he finished getting presentable, he would find his godfather and get some answers, even if he had to floo home somehow to do it...

Little did Draco know that Severus was in Dumbledore's office requesting permission that Draco and Harry di just that...

"Albus, you must know that Sirius is Harry's only remaining family," Severus nearly growled at the infuriating old man before him. He had been arguing over an hour for Dumbledore to allow that Harry and Draco to be able to come visit the Animagus-turned-werewolf. Remus was due to arrive that day- Hedwig had been able to find him- and Severus would need his best student to help with brewing the potion Remus said they would need for Sirius's recovery. Neither man knew if the potion would even be a complete success, but Severus did know that it took two capable wizards to brew the potion, and Lucius was too distraught, Remus not knowledgable enough to brew a potion of this magnitude, and Harry could not brew the simplest of Sleeping Droughts without making a mess. He needed Draco... Well, this was the case he presented to the Headmaster. Remus _had_ in fact, told him of the potion, and Draco _would_ be needed to help brew it... But it was mostly a ruse for Dumbledore to allow the married couple to leave together without becoming aware of their marrige. Severus had also left out that Sirius was currently residing at Malfoy Manor.

"Severus, I understand that perfectly," Dumbledore nodded with that same dame twinkle in his eyes. "You, however, must understand that Harry is Head Boy, he has responsibilities that he must not take lightly. He as been granted-"

"And _you,_" Severus interrupted, "must understand, _however, _that his last living tie to his family may be dying at this very minute! I will be taking him by floo to the residence Sirius is currently resting, and I will _require _the assisstance of my godson to help!" He turned in a fury of billowed black robes. "If Sirius dies because of the hour you've wasted arguing with me, you'll lose more than your precious _Golden Boy_!" he spat. He had never been so angry in his entire life. Goddamn Dumbldore to hell! he mentally growled.

Dumbledore sat calmly back in his chair and tapped his frail fingers together with his elbows resting atop the desk. He smiled and then laughed once Severus slammed the door. "Everything's going according to plan..."

He heard Severus's mumbled cursing from all the way down the gargoyle entrance. The Potions Master was certainly upset. He chuckled again and popped a Licorice Snap into his mouth...

Severus cursed and grumbled the entire way down to his office. He calmed immediately when he noticed the figure standing wait just outside the door. "Draco, what are you doing here?" He smiled at his godson. "It's Sunday."

"I know that," Draco said with a brief smile. "I'm not here for a social visit, though it must feel as if you're just seeing me after a long vacation. Doesn't it?" He locked stormy grey eyes onto his godfather and mentor. "Where the hell have you been disappearing to lately and why in world is Father acting so loony?"

Severus frowned at Draco's directness. He nodded at the door. "Come inside."

Draco lost all sense of authority when Severus didn't care to reprimand him for his language. Something had happened all right...


	12. Unforseen Savior

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. (Why can't she share?) Selfish... LOL. But I wouldn't want to share either! Only with you guys!**

_***Ch. Warning**_**! Maybe a lemon(s) or lemon zest, i guess you could call it... Story may seem oddly written this chapter... Sorry if it seems wonky... There will also be a very **_**slightly **_**out-of-character person come in! **_**CLIFFHANGER**_**! Harry's form not in yet! **

"Harry, Professor Snape is expecting you in his office," Hannah Abbott declared as she found Harry just outside the Library. He had barely even begun his rounds.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked.

"Only that it was urgent, and Professor Dumbledore has been informed," Hannah replied with a smile. Her red hair had been tied back away from her face the way she usually wore it. Harry supposed it was because of her new relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley. They made a rather cute couple. Hopefully they would last. "He asked if I could finish your rounds for you. Just tell me where to go."

"Alright," Harry sighed. "I'll head straight there. Just finish up this corridor, check the Owlery, the stairwell, and the Forbidden bathroom. If Moaning Myrtle gives you any trouble, just send Peeves her way." He started to walk away but then paused, turning back to her. "And you can find him in the library or outside the Great Hall dropping dung bombs behind Filch's back." Hannah nodded with a giggle and waved Harry off on his way to the dungeons...

Harry used a hidden passageway he had learned about from Fred and George to get to Snape's office quicker. He simply ducked behind the large mural of the Great Troll War of 1218 located just outside Professor Binn's office. Within seconds he emerged behind a black suit of armor parallel to the winding staircase that led down to the Potion Master's office and private storeroom- the one not even the Marauder's Map knew or had the location of. He made his way down the staircase. _Draco, _he called mentally, _I'm heading to Snape's office._

_I know, _was Draco's immediate respsonse. Harry was not happy with the distressed tone of his husband's voice. _I'm here too. Hurry._

Harry picked up his pace and nearly tripped down the last few steps. The steps opened into a narrow corridor with only one way in or out. A single door was at the very end, Snape's office. Harry got there in record time.

"Alright, Harry," Snape said as he ushered the two teens to his fireplace, green flames already lighting the large room. "We'll explain everything as soon as we get to the Manor."

Harry hurried behind his professor. Even more alarm bells went off in his head when Snape didn't even give him time to grab Draco's hand for reassurance. He was roughly shoved into the floo network and landed unceremoniously onto his back in Lucius's study.

Draco gracefully- yet swiftly- joined him followed immediately by Snape. "I want some answers now," Harry said standing. He noticed that Lucius was no where in sight.

Draco pressed against his side and grabbed his hand. "It's Sirius," he began with a shaky breath. "He was attacked by werewolves."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, gripping Draco's hand in a vice-like grasp. The room began to slowly spin, his throat clenched and he found it suddenly very difficult to breath properly. Draco had lost him at the word 'attacked'. "Where is he?" he asked lowly, highly surprised he could even talk at all.

"Follow me," Snape said shortly as he led the way from the room.

Harry followed after him with rather shaky legs. If anything happened to Sirius, he would go mad. He could not lose the last living piece of his family... Draco held onto him as they walked into the room that served as Sirius's resting place which was conveniently close to the study.

"Harry," Lucius said hoarsely as he quickly stood from his place at Sirius's side as they walked into the room. Harry immediately noticed the dark rings under the elder Malfoy's eyes, the frazzled state of his usually perfect hair, and the clothes he had obviously worn yesterday. The next thing Harry noticed was the pale form of his godfather lying unconcious on the bed in front of them.

"Is he alive?" Harry asked around the thick knot in his throat.

"Just barely," Snape supplied as Lucius's eyes began to glisten with the threat of tears. "We have yet to figure out what is keeping him in this state. His body is completely responsive, but he has yet to even open his eyes."

"Which is why Severus and Draco will be brewing a very rare and powerful potion," Remus Lupin said as he suddenly came into the room.

"It's about damn time, Lupin!" Snape bit out as he glared at the werewolf.

"The damned Order had me half way around the world in a really remote Muggle village, which conveniently had anti-Apparation wards around it. I had to go about two-hundred bloody miles on foot to find a Floo _or _Apparation point!" He gave Harry a tight hug briefly before passing everyone to immediately stand at the side of his best friend. "Hello, Padfoot," he said fondly. Then his brown eyes grew quite cold and angry. "Greyback did this," he snarled.

"How can you tell?" Lucius asked joining Remus.

"I can smell _it," _Remus said referring to the evil werewolf disdainfully. "He should not have been stuck this way for so long," he said next after laying a hand on Sirius's forhead. "There's something keeping him locked inside his mind-"

"Like a spell?" Harry asked in interruption. He walked over to the other side of his godfather's bed.

"Exactly," Remus nodded. "And I'm guessing it is full- if not completely powered by- the darkest sort of magic." They all gathered around the bed.

"And you would be right," came the unexpected voice of the absolute last person Harry would have expected to see come waltzing through the door...

Lord Voldemort...

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly. The urge to hex the man immediately made itself known as he unconsciously reached for his wand.

"I am a frequent visitor here, _boy," _the Dark Lord spat as he glared with crimson eyes. His pale skin contrasted with the odd coloring of his eyes and made him look more insanely evil than Harry had ever remembered. "Lucius, inform your son-in-law that should he want to live to see the birth of his first child, he will hold his tongue in my presence. The damn brat is already the bane of my continued existence."

"You're the only bane in my existance," Harry glared back.

Lucius reached over Sirius's prone form and grabbed Harry's chin, turning his head to face him. "Harry, please do not be so vehemently difficult. He will carry out his threat should you not listen."

"Listen?" Harry growled. "Listen to the man who killed my parents? Listen to the man who practically made Neville an orphan- who has killed more-"

"Listen here, Potter," Voldemort said lowly as he was next to Harry in the blink of an eye. "I am the Dark Lord, Voldemort." He grabbed the front of Harry's school robes and lifted him inches off of the ground with little effort. Lucius grabbed Draco's arm when he tried to step in. "I am the man who _will not _accept such insolent words from a _child_ who has no idea what the difference between reality and fiction really is." He dropped Harry and Draco made sure he kept his footing after being dropped. "Cross me again, and you _will _regret it." He turned briskly on his heel. "I came to offer my assisstance when I heard you talking, but since the young Potter boy cannot accpet the fact that I am in the same room, I will be waiting for you in the study, Lucius, as always. We have business to discuss." Lucius nodded and Voldemort stopped once he got to the doorway. "And I might add that the potion you will try to use only has a 2% success rate. The only way to save your beloved Sirius will be to remove every aspect of the spell all at once and lock it into something else. He will die within the next two days if it is not removed." He began to walk away. An almost inaudible voice stopped him.

"And you can do it?" Harry called softly. Draco placed a soothing hand on his back.

The Dark Lord came back in slowly. "I am Lord Voldemort. This task is as simple as preparing _Felix felicis."_

"Will you do it?" Harry asked around his pride. Every fiber of his being screamed at him not to ask that dreaded question. His head would not listen to reason and tell Voldemort to go away. "I cannot lose Sirius like the others." Was he really trusting Sirius's life to the man who had supposedly killed his parents? _Draco, what am I doing?_

_Father trusts him, _Draco replied as he rubbed small circles into his husband's back. _The potion Remus suggests really is the most difficult potion I've ever seen, but it would have been the only other option._

"I will," Voldemort said with a slight bow of his head. "To perform the counter spell everyone must leave this room. I'll require that all sources of light be removed. Seal the windows and the door once you're all gone. The smallest trace of light will upset the dark magic as soon as I pull it from him." He pointed at Snape. "Bring me a 10 oz. flask filled half-way with Argentinian Sleeping elixir and Silver." Snape nodded and quickly left. Voldemort moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He closed his dark crimson eyes and inhaled deeply.

Harry watched his life-long enemy for a brief moment before Draco began to gently push him towards the door. "Draco, head to the study," he vaguley heard Lucius say. "I'll be along shortly."

"Yes, Father," Draco nodded. He led Harry back to the study.

_Two hours later..._

"Harry?" Draco asked in concern when Harry stood and began to pace.

Harry's green eyes were shining with confusion and anger when he looked down at his husband. "I'm not sure how to feel at this point," he replied honestly. He tried to smile and reassure Draco that he wasn't about to spontaneously combust, but the scenario seemed more and more likely with every word Lucius said. "I just found out that Voldemort, who I've believed guilty of the murder of thousands of people including my parents, is simply an innocent bystander just like Sirius, who is currently unconcious in the next room with werewolf blood coursing through his veins!" he said in one breath. "My head is being pulled in twelve different directions!" He ran a shaky hand through his hair, making it stand up even more than usual.

"Harry, just take a deep breath," Lucius said calmly. "Voldemort isn't an angel- he very firmly believes that wizards and others with magical blood are superior to Muggles, but that is as far as it goes. He has murdered no one. He did not kill your parents, and he is not the leader of the Death Eaters that have recently been attacking the innocent."

Harry groaned and began his pacing again. "Who is? If it isn't Voldemort, than who else is it?" He was at his wit's end. Too many things were trying to fit in his brain at one time. "When in the bloody hell will he be done with Sirius?" he finally blurted just as the door to the study opened.

All three heads turned to see Snape standing in the doorway. Lucius gasped and jumped up quickly once he saw the dark, shining liquid coating his black robes. Blood...

Harry and Draco ran to him as well. "Sev-"

But Snape cut the two worried Malfoys off with a simple raised hand. "It is not mine nor is it Sirius's... It's Voldemort's," he said simply. Then he pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his robes and cleared the blood away. "I was simply in a hurry to let you know that your dumb mutt is awake now," he chuckled. And he was nearly knocked over when everyone pushed past him to get out of the study... He followed the anxious crowd down the hall.

"Sirius!" Harry and Lucius yelled together once they saw that their beloved Animagus was indeed awake. They ran over to either side of the brunette and assaulted him immediately.

"Don't ever do that to me again, goddammit," Lucius said sternly as he placed kisses all over Sirius's face. He was too relieved to care that he was behaving in a way that was much too uncivilized for a Malfoy of his stature.

The weakened Sirius laughed. "It was only a few werewolves. I'm fine."

"Fine?" Harry chuckled. "You nearly died... and _would_ have had Voldemort not been here..." he added softly. His mind was still in a daze.

"Where did that old snake go?" Sirius asked as he tried to sit up. "Where's Moony?"

Snape came over and pushed Sirius back down. "Remus took Voldemort to my Manor to be looked over. Healing you nearly cost him his own life."

"I hadn't known he would've been in danger... I thought he said the counter-spell was easy?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't mean it was harmless, Harry," Draco said softly. "And he is one of the most powerful wizards alive."

"But... why would Voldemort risk his life like that to save Sirius?" Harry asked next.

"Because you asked him to," Lucius said seriously. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, every word I said in the study is true, but I have not told you everything. Voldemort is the only one who can do that. Whenever he comes back, you can ask him anything you wish."

"And I can thank him for saving me," Sirius smiled. Abruptly, he gently pulled Lucius down next to him and the entire mood of the room changed. "Come here, you," he ordered. "_You_ get the honor of nursing me back to health." Snape rolled his eyes and said a quiet good-bye, tell Draco he would be at his own Manor in case something else happened. "First order of business," Sirius said lowly, "I'm hungry..."

"For what?" Lucius smiled. He had figured his lover would be starving when he finally woke up.

"You," was Sirius's simple answer as he pulled Lucius in for a heated kiss that did not seem weak at all.

Draco and Harry chuckled at the horrified blush that crossed Lucius's face before they left the two alone...

"Today has been the oddest day," Harry said exhaling with a sigh.

"I know a way to make it better," Draco whispered seductively close to Harry's ear.

"Do you?" Harry smiled. He allowed Draco to grab his hand and lead him through the Manor and to their room. They barely made it inside before Draco pounced. He jumped on Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Harry," Draco panted as he rocked his hips against the very prominent bulge in his husband's trousers. He tangeld his fingers in Harry's hair as Harry gripped his waist tightly.

"Draco," Harry smirked back as their tongues again battled for dominance. "You're making this so much harder..."

"That's not all I'm making... hard," Draco purred with a suggestive thrust of his hips. Then he lightly nibbled on Harry's ear and enjoyed the deeper purring sound that reverberated from him.

Harry closed his eyes from the delicious heat Draco was presenting him but then quickly shook his head. "Draco, we promised your father we wouldn't have sex until after school..."

"But Harry," Draco purred in the most seductive tone Harry had ever heard, "I need you _now_..." Harry could practically see his resolve crumbling to pieces as he slowly walked over to their bed and gently laid Draco down.

"I don't believe you've ever sounded so needy," Harry smirked as he began to unbutton Draco's shirt and loosen his tie.

"Oh, yes," Draco smiled. "I'm very needy..." He reached for Harry's shirt and robes but Harry grabbed his hands before they got to their destination.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry whispered gently kissing each of Draco's hands. He leaned over his blonde elf, delighting in the tremble his weight caused Draco. "I am fully capable of satisfying you with _my_ clothes on..." And just as Draco was about to protest, he was silenced with a very heated kiss as Harry proceeded to remove his clothes and ravish every inch of his delicious body... Harry was very good at bending the rules...

**DrarryTLA**

"Fred! Let in the damn post!" George exclaimed groggily as he threw a pillow over at his twin. The two had spent the night at the office again testing out a new line of Puking Pastels. An owl had been beating at the curtain-covered window for ten minutes already.

"'Kay," Fred yawned as he threw off his blanket. He was still wearing the tie he had chosen to put yesterday, but he had somehow managed to at least remove his trousers and unbutton his collared Muggle shirt. Fred looked quite the sight in silky red boxers, a white shirt, and a silver tie. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as he stood. George was lucky that Fred was too tired to argue about who should be letting the post in. "Hold on, you damn bird," he mumbled as he slid off his collared shirt to quickly replace it with the first t-shirt he could find in the dark. Then he pulled the curtains away from the window. The sun's bright light burned his tired eyes and he hissed before hastily pushing the window open and diving back into his bed.

Immediately, a large, black Eagle owl flew in through the window, which almost seemed too small, and landed majestically on Fred's bed with his large, impressive wings left spread. "Hello, Handsome," Fred said with a smile assuming the large bird was male. "What have you got for me today?" Upon closer inspection, Fred noticed that the owl had a black string tied loosely around his thick neck. A silver pendant dangled from the string. Fred curiously reached for the charm but a quick snap from the owl stopped him. "Sorry," he said hastily pulling his hand away. "Have you got a letter for me then?"

The owl let out a soft screech and held out his leg. Fred smiled and took the rolled up letter tied there. "Thank you." As he unrolled the parchment, he noticed that the owl did not appear to be leaving. "Waiting for a reply?" he smiled. The bird simply tucked his wings back in and flew over to land on top of George. "Alright then. Who are you from?" Fred asked the letter as he unrolled it...

The first thing he noticed was that he had no idea whose handwriting it was. The second was that he had obviously been written a poem of some kind...

"_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_Jokes are funny... Just like you." _

Fred chuckled at the simple poem. He continued reading:

_"Never doubt my feelings are real..._

_I never knew that I could feel._

_I'm glad to have met you,_

_My favortite of twins._

_After this token, _

_The real courting begins._

_Feel free to use Desideratum whenever you wish. Simply call his name and he will answer. Sincerely, Greg." _

Fred was highly intrigued now. He reread the poem and smiled despite himself. "Desideratum?" he called trying out the name he assumed was the owl's, "have you got a token for me?"

The owl looked over at him with large gold eyes. He flew off of George, who hadn't stirred the entire time, and landed next to Fred. "Well?" Fred asked excitedly. The owl merely tilted his head to the side. The silver pendant around his neck hit a ray of sunlight and sent a small orb of light across the room. "The charm?" he asked slowly reaching for it. Hopefully the bird would not try to bite him. He sighed when the bird allowed him to remove the necklace and charm. He studied the back of the pendant first. There was a small inscription: _A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave. -Gandhi. _"I suppose I am to wear this, yeah?" Fred smiled as he gently stroked Desideratum's head. The owl nuzzled into the touch and screeched his approval.

"Wear what?" George yawned as he finally rolled out of bed. "Bloody hell!" he screamed upon seeing Desideratum. The owl hissed out a warning and ruffled his feathers at the harsh reaction.

"George, calm down," Fred chuckled. "This is Desideratum," he cooed stroking the ruffled black feathers. He then slid the necklace around his neck and tucked the charm inside of his shirt before George could see it. He would study it more later. And George couldn't see it before him anyway, he internally reasoned.

"I bet he's Goyle's," George teased as he slowly passed by Fred's bed to head to the loo. He did not want the massive bird to attack him so early in the afternoon. "Did he send you a gift?" he called over his shoulder.

"No," Fred lied with an affectionate smile despite feeling like a girl with a crush. George would never let him live it down. He stroked Desideratum's head one last time. "I'll send a reply later." He got up and headed back to the window in the hopes that Desideratum would follow him. The owl, however, didn't budge. "Go on now," he said waving his hand towards the window. "I'll send a reply later, I promise." Desideratum just stared at him with gold eyes. Fred chuckled. "Oh, alright fine!" His admirer must really want a reply. He sat back down on his bed and pulled a small stationary kit from underneath his bed before scribbling a short reply before George had time to emerge from the bathroom. After sending Desideratum on his way, he pulled the silver pendant out of his shirt and glanced at the front. He blushed at what was etched onto that side... It was the Goyle family crest.

Greg- he smiled at the name- was going to be courting him the old-fashioned way. Fred actually felt his blush growing deeper in excitement at the thought...

Fred, however, was not the only person blushing...  
"Harry, please," Draco moaned as Harry continued to torture him with his mouth.

"Please what?" Harry smiled as he locked his mouth onto Draco's neck once again. The poor blonde was beginning to look like a leopard with all of the marks Harry was giving him.

"Gods," Draco said wantonly. He then glared up at his husband with glazed eyes. "I'll just rip it off if you keep wasting time."

Harry chuckled and lifted his head back up. "Fine," he said giving in, "but that's all your going to get."

Draco smiled brightly and then pushed Harry down onto his back. His very naked body straddled Harry's still fully clothed body and smiled down seductively. "It's mine turn to mark you." He slowly removed Harry's shirt- his tie already long gone. Harry groaned when Draco finally started to taste him, exploring every part of his exposed flesh with a very greedy tongue. Then, much to Harry's surprised pleasure, Draco began to gently ride him though he still wore trousers. Draco seemed to be enjoying the friction well enough and Harry stared transfixed as Draco brought himself to completion just straddling his waist.

"Draco," Harry said with a low, husky voice. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm not finished with you yet," Draco panted. He locked Harry in a lustful kiss causing Harry to momentarily forget why he had kept his pants on. He just about ripped them off himself after the mind-blowing kiss.

And Draco certainly wasn't finished with him, Harry thought through a lazy mind. Draco was really good at foreplay... Really good...

Harry smiled down at his tired elf and kissed his forhead gently. He used a quick charm to remove all of the proof of their pleasure before finally taking off his trousers. He did, however, keep his Slytherin green boxers on. Draco- who was still very much naked- snuggled deep into Harry's arms when he settled down next to him. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you too," Harry smiled.

The two drifted off to sleep, neither knowing that when they woke up... a pleasant surprise would be waiting for them.


	13. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

***Ch. Warning: Cliffhanger! (I'm beginning to notice a pattern here. I'll try and stop with the cliffhangers. I'm SORRY to keep torturing you!)**

"You should be resting, My Lord," Severus said as he walked into the room that had been prepared for Voldemort. The Dark Lord was standing by the large bay window that overlooked the gardens of Snape manor.

"I do not need to be coddled," Voldemort said without looking over at his respected minion.

"I am not coddling," Severus said in annoyance. "I am merely trying to be sure that you do not die under _my_ roof."

Voldemort turned empty, crimson eyes to Severus then. "I would rather die than continue this pathetic existence."

Severus walked over to the shirtless man cautiously. "Death is not something to be wished."

"_It is silliness to live when to live is torment; and then have we a prescription to die, when death is our physician," _Voldemort quoted the infamous Muggle playwright known as Shakespeare. Severus did not like the sorrowfully longing look that began to creep into his usually cold eyes as he simply stared down at him. Voldemort must have been a good four inches taller than the Potions Master.

"_He is a wise man who does not grieve for the things he has not, but rejoices for those which he has," _Severus replied quoting his own Muggle: Epictetus. "You cannot die yet, not now that Harry will finally find out the truth. Lucius will be quite cross should you leave us."

The Dark Lord let slip a sad smile before his cold mask was back in full force. "_Things which matter most must never be at the mercy of things that matter least." _

Severus had never heard that quote before, and had no idea why Voldemort had said it... Before he could ask, however, Voldemort turned from him and gathered up his robes from the day before. "Goodbye, Severus." He was gone without another glance or word...

The Dark Lord had been acting really strange recently...

Back at the Malfoy Manor the entire place was quiet. No House elves were cooking or cleaning. No post owls were there to deliver any mail. And no one was awake, they were all rather tired after the night before...

Draco, who was still comfortably naked was very content to lay in bed all day long. He reached over to the place next to him to tell Harry that he had been having the most delicious dream about his husband... Who was not there... Draco sat up, his tired haze quickly shifting to alert. "Harry?" he called. He waved his right hand and candles lit up around the room to give him more light.

_What is it? _Harry mentally asked. Draco could hear the sleep in his husband's tone and he relaxed only slightly.

_Where are you? _Draco asked.

_What are you talking about? _Harry yawned. _I haven't moved from the bed._

Draco frowned... But then smiled brightly as he felt a warm presence against his hip. He threw back the covers and purred in delight. "Harry!" Laying against his hip was a small, black lion cub. The little cub opened its eyes lazily and let out the cutest yawn Draco had ever heard. "Harry, your form is adorable!" Draco cooed. He pulled the kitten into his arms.

_Bloody hell! _Harry thought in a panic. _Why am I so small?_

"You're not small, you're just a kitten," Draco smiled as he gently rubbed Harry's fuzzy, little head. He purred. "Since you weren't born with a form, your form has to mature _after _you've been bonded to an elf... And you are the cutest thing I have ever seen."

_Am I? _Harry chuckled as he used his new feline tongue to lick Draco's cheek. He let slip a high-pitched meow.

Draco pulled him to his chest and cuddled him even more. "I'm sure you'll grow bigger than me, so I'll hold you like this while I can! I can't wait to show Father."

_You're very excited, _Harry chuckled.

"Of course I'm excited," Draco smiled. He began to rub behind Harry's little ears. His husband took content pleasure from the action. He gently bit at Draco's fingers when they pulled away. "I need to get dressed," Draco chuckled. He carefully put Harry down on the bed. "Stay," he ordered.

Kitten Harry rolled his green eyes but remained on the bed. Draco had to admit that he had never seen a cuter sight as he walked over to the wardrobe that contained the clothes he hadn't taken to Hogwarts. "I'm glad nothing important was supposed to happen at school when we left," he chuckled as he pulled on a shirt Harry had left.

However, when they returned to Hogwarts... They would find out just how wrong they really were...


	14. Back At School

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: Presently unexplained occurrences... **

"Draco, are you sure my neck isn't bruised?" Harry asked as he gently tried to rub the tender spot.

Draco chuckled and pushed Harry's hand away before gently massaging his husband's neck himself. "I'm quite sure, darling," he teased. "Father didn't pet you that hard, did he?"

"Lucius didn't... but Sirius sure as hell nearly broke my bloody neck," Harry said with a content sigh, his annoyance gone for the moment. Draco's cool fingers felt like heaven on his sore neck. Sirius had been a bit overzealous once Draco had shown them his new form. Harry would need to thank Lucius later for reminding Sirius that he and Draco needed to return to school sooner rather than later.

"I was glad to see Sirius the same as always," Draco said with a soft smile.

"Me too," Harry said as he pulled Draco's hands from his neck and held them in his own hands. "He was even joking about it."

"And I'm sure he'll try to find some way to compete with Remus about it," Draco chuckled. Harry laughed as well and pulled Draco against his chest. They stopped in the middle of the corridror just outside Snape's office.

"We've already missed Potions, and Snape knew where we were..." Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck. "Why did we have to come back so soon?"

"Because," Draco whispered seductively, "you insisted on being the ever-so-obedient Gryffindor yet again... You can't even bend the rules for me? Where's your inner Slytherin?"

Harry chuckled and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. "One of us has to be responsible," he teased as he began to walk again. If they hurried, they would make it to their next class right on time.

"Malfoys are always responsible," Draco said raising his chin proudly.

"Draco," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Draco laughed at his husband's tone. "Fine then... _Potters_ are always responsible."

"Mmmm," Harry smiled. He slung his arm over Draco's shoulder. "I love the way you sound with my last name."

"It's a really good family name," Draco smiled leaning in to Harry's side. They were almost out of the dungeons, so he wanted to stay as close to his husband as he could until they had to split ways once again. He would be heading to Charms while Harry headed to Transfigurations.

Harry suddenly wrapped both arms around Draco's middle before lifting him in the air and spinning in a circle. "I can't wait to start our family."

Draco's silver eyes grew warmer after Harry finally put him down. Was it even possible to love someone so much? "Me either, Harry." Harry smiled broadly and held Draco's hand comfortably as they reached the door leading out of the dungeons.

"I love you," Harry said voicing Draco's previous thoughts. "It almost feels impossibble to love you so much..."

"I was thinking the same thing," Draco smiled in return. Harry put him down after giving him another brief kiss. He pulled the door before them open and immediately wished he hadn't.

A wave of intense heat blasted Harry and Draco back into the dungeon hallway. Pieces of debree followed them and gave each of them a small array of various cuts and scrapes, though they all began to heal rather quickly. "What the bloody hell was that?" Harry screamed over a loud roaring that suddenly accompanied the previous blast. He hurried over to Draco's side and helped him to his feet.

"Someone's attacking the castle!" Draco replied. That was the only logical explanation- and it was only the beginning of the school year. How had the attackers gotten in? Draco grabbed Harry's arm to pull him to the door... but before the pair could leave, they were both thrown back onto the ground by a sudden tremor that shook down to the very core of the castle. Draco grunted in pain as Harry landed on top of him.

"Shit! Draco, I'm sorry!" Harry said as he threw himself off of his smaller mate.

"I'm fine," Draco said with a deep breath. He rolled over onto his stomach to push himself up with shaky arms. He was actually beginning to feel quite nauteous. The castle shook again and nearly knocked him back onto the ground. Harry quickly steadied him.

"We need to get out of here," Harry said as he began pulling Draco to the door. As soon as they reached the door for the second time since their return to Hogwarts, the loud roaring stopped as suddenly as it had started. Harry wrenched open the door. One last tremor threw Harry and Draco into the corridor.

"I'm tired of the bloody ground!" Harry growled as he made sure Draco landed on top of him that time.

"Harry?" called a vaguely familiar voice as a lone figure came into view.

Harry registered that the voice belonged to a sixth-year prefect in his own house: William Threshing. The blue-eyed brunette was really intelligent and had a crush on Ginny. Harry rather liked the lad. "Will?" he called as he once again helped Draco to his feet and made sure there was no stray debree on his robes.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We had no idea where Professor Snape had taken-" Will exclaimed as he rushed over to the dirty pair. He stopped at the sight of their slightly torn and dusty attire. "What happened to your robes?"

"What happened to our bloody robes?" Draco asked in annoyance. "Did you not just feel those tremors... or that explosion?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Will said with a puzzled raise of his naturally sculpted eyebrow. "We were worried Snape had finally decided to kill Harry off... What explosion?"

Harry sent Draco a look that clearly told him not to say anything else about it. "It must have been Peeves playing more of his tricks," Harry replied with a glare up at the ceiling. "Sodding poltergeist."

Will spared one more look at their rugged attire but accepted the excuse. Harry was rather good at lying. "Well, Professor Dumebledore wants to see you in his office right away. Ron and Hermione are already there waiting."

"Thank you, Will," Harry smiled. "See you later, Malfoy," he said with a nod before allowing Will to escort him to the Headmaster. _We'll need to talk to Snape as soon as we can, _he mentally told Draco as he walked down the corridor.

_I think I'm going to head to Madam Pompfrey, _Draco replied after a few seconds of silence.

_What's wrong? _Harry asked worriedly. He was just about to turn around to and go back to Draco when the air around him began to grow unusually hot. "Will, do you feel that?"

"What's going on, Harry?" Will asked, fear evident in his voice. He took a few steps closer to the Head Boy and pulled out his wand.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied as he pulled out his own wand. He transfigured a suit of armor they were stopped next to into a shield. "I think we'll need this," he said as he pulled Will beneath the protective covering. Just as they disappeared below the shield, an explosion rang out in the corridor. Will jumped in surprise and Harry cursed when a piece of debree managed to find a way beneath their fortress and cut into his back. Worry set in when Harry felt that the wound was not immediately healing on its own. He bit his lip to block out the hiss of pain he wanted so desperately to release and instead, he stood up and threw the shield away. It turned back into a suit of amor. "Will, cover you ears."

Will did as he was told just as the loud roaring errupted in the hall. _Draco, there was another blast with the roaring. Do you feel it?_

_No... Are you alright? _Draco's voice was worried.

_I'm fine... _But as the thought entered his mind, a fierce pain shot up and down Harry's spine. He could not hold back the sound of pain this time. A sudden tremor shook the castle once again and threw him onto his back just two feet away from Will. He screamed again.

"Harry!" Will called as he crawled over to Harry. "You're bleeding!"

Another tremor caused pictures to fall off of the wall before Harry could say anything. Will groaned as one of the smaller frames landed on top of him. He made quick work of throwing it off... Then everything grew calm once again.

"Harry, we need to get you to the Infirmary," Will said in a hurry as he tried to pick Harry up. The black-haired teen was too heavy for him so he settled for a hasty levitating charm that only lifted Harry three inches off of the ground.

"Will- goddammit," Harry said through gritted teeth. His back was really beginning to hurt even more. _Draco, something hit me in this last blast... Holy shit- it hurts like hell and is not healing up..._

As Will hurried down the corridor, he screamed slightly when Draco seemed to Apparate right next to him. Apparation should not have been allowed... "M-malfoy?" he stuttered.

"Stop," Draco said sternly as he looked down at Harry's floating form. Will obeyed. "Go find Professor Snape and bring him to the Infirmary." The sixth-year Gryffindor waited for Harry to nod his approval before running off to do as he was told. "Alright, Harry," Draco said softly, "where were you hit?"

"Back," Harry forced out as the pain grew to an alarmingly agonizing level.

Draco gently rolled Harry onto his side... Harry was not comforted by his husband's sharp intake of breath...

**DrarryTLA**

"Alright class, open your books and turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four," Professor Snape droned as he slowly made his way around the room full of first-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He had almost decided to just not come to school today at all, but since the Dark Lord had left, there was nothing that needed to be done or looked after. Voldemort's odd behavior, however, had been on his mind all day so far. There was just something that was so... well, the only word that came to his mind was nostalgic... He could not explain the odd feeling.

Before he couls spend much more time contemplating the Dark Lord's behaviour, there was an explosion.

After years and years of teaching children how to brew potions, Snape had become an expert in the art of explosions. He could tell mistake had caused any explosion that took place in his potions labs... Today, however, was a differnet matter altogether. This explosion seemed to be completely magic-based- it came from no potion of his students or himself...

Snape drew his wand and threw out as many repairing charms, first-aid blasts, shields, and claming curses as he could to ease the confused fear coming from his screaming first-years. He cursed as a tremor shook the entire room roughly. Cauldrons fell off of the tables and the various potion ingredients that they would have needed for that day fell to the floor. Many of the students accompanied the falling objects.

After two more tremors and a loud roar, Snape used a Sonorous charm to elevate his voice above the terrified first-years. "Do not be frightened! The tremors have ceased! Quickly return to your seats!"

Each student did as he/she was told. Snape did a quick cleaning charm on the entire room so none of the students were injured by the broken vials or cauldrons- some of the ingredients could have been particularly nasty had they been handled without protection. Luckily, none of the serious ingredients had been broken.

After the children were all seated, a loud chorus of questions errupted around the room. "What was that? Were we attacked? Was it my fault? Death-Eaters?" and many more all were left unanswered...

Snape knew nothing of the odd blast's origins... He only hoped the rest of the castle was okay...

Little did he know that the odd blasts and tremors had only affected a few chosen people...


	15. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

_Author Note_**:: I'm sorry for the DELAY! My computer literally blew up internally if that makes any sense. Just got it back today!**

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: Be warned- it may shock you! SHORT! VERY SHORT! Sorry... (I may have to come back and change the end...)**

"Alright, everyone follow me!" Snape called as he tried to usher his class of first-years out of the dungeons. Surprisingly, the group of confused students followed instructions quite well and without any added chaos. The peaceful transition, however, was cut short when another explosion shook the walls of the corridor. Snape cursed and pulled his wand at the ready. "Everyone get down!" he called out as debree began to fall from the ceiling.

Snape quickly threw up a shield as a large piece of the ceiling started to fall over top of his class. The loud roaring that accompanied the blast was nearly too much for Snape to stand this time as he fought to control his shield. The debree was almost too heavy for it... "Dammit," he growled through gritted teeth. A tremor shook the corridor, causing Snape to lose his footing. His shield was slipping, and he knew it... With a growl of effort Snape put every bit of his strength into holding the piece of ceiling with what little magic was left in his shield. "Run!" he yelled at the students. He was about to faint from the pressure of the massive piece of debree he was holding. Just as he thought he saw the last student escape to safety, he heard a scared voice call out to him.

"Professor! I'm stuck! My foot is stuck!"

Snape's black eyes scanned the corridor frantically until he finally spotted the smallest student from his class trapped beneath part of the wall that had fallen with the ceiling. Using his legs to push off of the ground, Snape heaved the bit of ceiling off of his back and in the opposite direction of his trapped student. Snape tried to reassure the crying first-year and made quick work of freeing the small boy's foot. Luckily, it only appeared to be scratched up. There were no breaks or sprains. "Thank you, Professor Snape!" the boy exclaimed as he threw his thin arms around his Potions Master. Snape patted the boy's head before he started to run and join the rest of his fellow students...

The departure was interrupted by the sound of more falling debree. "Look out!" Snape yelled as he sprang into immediate action. Just as the debree would have crushed the small boy, Snape pushed him out of the way and closed his eyes tightly to block out the onslaught of pain that accompanied the weight of the large bit of stone. His vision began to blur and darken from the pain...

"Pr-professor!" the boy cried.

"Pomp...frey," Snape bit out through gritted teeth. Gods, he had never felt so much pain in his entire life. He could feel several bones breaking and bending beneath the weight of the stone.

Then he was left alone in the destroyed corridor as the small boy began running to the Infirmary with the rest of the class close at his heels...

**DrarryTLA**

Harry groaned as Draco began to press down on the bleeding wound of his back. "I'm sorry, Harry," Draco whispered soothingly. "Just be as still as you can." Then he looked back at the Infirmary door. Where was Severus? Madam Pompfrey would be completely useless in this situation, and was nowhere to be found anyway... Draco focused his attention back on Harry.

"What... is it?" Harry asked lowly.

"Poison," Draco said bitterly. "It wasn't debree that hit you... It was a rare stone called _Mai-Tahl_; it dissolves upon contact with creatures of pure-warmblood. Elves are such creatures." Draco applied more pressure to Harry's back. "This poison was once used as a weapon in the Elven realm until the effects became more and more... gruesome." Anger welled up inside of him. "Only one person in all the realms combined is allowed to know where these stones are found, grown, or made..."

"Who is it?" Harry asked closing his eyes to block the pain coursing through him. He could feel the venom and ice in Draco's voice when he finally answered...

"My mother..."


	16. The Infirmary

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: A Cute Surprise... HeeHee! SHORT!**

Madam Poppy Pompfrey had been the sole MediWitch of Hogwarts for fifteen years, and never had she seen such chaos... Harry Potter was poisoned and Severus Snape, a co-worker, had nearly been crushed to death by the ceiling. Draco Malfoy was hovering over the two black-haired males as if his life was hanging in the balance, and not theirs. Poppy looked out of her office and caught the Slytherin holding Harry's unconscious hand. She sighed. Whatever poison that had been used on Harry was spreading fast...

But only Severus knew how to make the cure. And he was certainly in no condition to move- let alone brew a potion!

Poppy had never been so frustrated. She was helpless to heal Harry, and there was nothing she could do to quicken Severus's own healing process. Over half of his ribs had been crushed by the debree, and nearly every bone in his right arm was out of place or broken into tiny pieces. The Potions Master had already consumed an entire bottle of Skele-grow behind her back! Now she only hoped he would not die from an overdose...

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Headmaster Dumbledore's private House-Elf suddenly appeared before her. "Missus Poppy, lady," the small gray elf bowed, "Master Dumbles is wanting to see you in his office, Lady."

Poppy could not help but the roll her eyes. There were two severely injured patients in _her_ ward and in her care, and Albus was calling her away? "Thank you, Rory." After one final glance at her patients, Poppy made her way to the Headmaster's office...

"Draco," Snape said in annoyance. "Come over here and help me get this blasted wrapping off of my arm."

Draco released Harry's hand and approached his godfather's side. "Poppy will be livid," he stated.

"I'm fine," Snape said sternly. "I've been able to handle many more broken bones than this before- and Harry needs my help. Your mother certainly picked a grand way to come back." Snape's voice was dark and bitter at the mention of Narcissa Black. She had not taken Lucius's name, and it was for the better; Draco wanted nothing to do with the woman.

"She must be hiding out in the forest," Draco whispered as he pulled away the white bandages Madam Pompfrey had used to keep Snape's arm in place while his bones tried to grow back. "I'm surprised no one saw anything- How did Dumbledore not feel the wards around the castle? The explosions?" He helped Snape sit up once the wrappings were all removed. "Why did she go after you as well?"

"She knew I would be the only one with a antidote for the poison," Snape wheezed as he grabbed at his side. A few of his ribs were still as broken as they had been earlier. "I'm surprised that bitch decided to come out of hiding and then immediately went after us in broad daylight." He thought for a moment trying to catch his breath. "She must have a pretty powerful accomplice. Some one on the inside, either here of Hogsmeade."

Draco nodded. His mother was not a very pleasant topic of discussion... ever. At one time, Elven families of nobility and rank were forced into marriage contracts. The eldest sons and daughters were signed off to their future spouse at birth. Lucius had been born three months before Narcissa Black, who happened to be a cousin of the human Sirius Black. (The Black family was a large one.) The two had been promised to each other in the hopes that they would produce the perfect child and live out the perfect lives in the Elven realm... The plan seemed to work until one day...

The two finally got the chance to meet...

The expression 'Love at first sight' could not have been farther from the way things actually happened. The two abhorred each other from the very first time their eyes met... And when Lucius reached his Inheritance and became and _Ainnir _Elf, Narcissa and her family became enraged. Narcissa's father called for the Malfoy's to be tried for treason because the marriage contract had been deemed 'false'. After all, two submissive elves could not produce any children.

The hatred grew even more until Narcissa reached her own Inheritance... She had been born one of the rare females who was not _Ainnir_.

The head of each household reached a bargain. Since the two betrothed elves were not both submissive, then the marriage cuold take place if a child could be produced by the union. Using old Elven magic, Lucius and Narcissa were forced to spend the night together as if they had been already bound. With such powerful magic, Draco had been conceived. His parents still full of content and loathing towards each other.

Narcissa was named Keeper of the _Mai-Tahl_ just two weeks before the wedding was to take place- she had already given birth to Draco- and she suddenly disappeared...

"Draco," Snape said.

Draco shook his head and looked back at the Potions Master, who had made a lot of progress concerning the antidote while Draco had been pulled away on his mental reverie. "Sorry," Draco said taking a deep breath. "I'm not feeling quite myself today."

"Then it's a good thing this potion only needs one set of hands, yeah?" Snape asked trying to make the situation less gloomy. It was actually quite hard not to worry about the Gryffindor brat. Snape did not even want to begin thinking how the Golden Boy's death might affect Draco. "Just ten more minutes."

"Good," Draco smiled as he went back to holding Harry's hand. Luckily, it was still warm. As the poison of the _Mai-Tahl_ seeped into the blood-stream, the body began to lose body heat, just as if one was dying. Draco prayed- for his mother's sake- that she was never alone if the two ever crossed paths. He would kill her without the slightest hint of regret for what she had nearly done to his mate, his husband.

**DrarryTLA**

"Welcome, Poppy," Albus said with a bright smile and twinkling blue eyes. "I am glad you had time to step away."

"I didn't," Poppy replied with only the slightest bit of acid. "Harry and Severus are both in the Infirmary, Headmaster, I have much more duty there than I do here."

"Yes, it is a shame what happened," Albus nodded half-heartedly. "Strange how this old castle just started to crumble."

Poppy eyed the old man she used to hold in such high respect... and could not see the man she had known fifteen years ago. The man before her now was different somehow. "Yes, strange indeed." She shook her head as Albus held out a small bowl of lemon drops.

"I called you here," Albus began popping one of the yellow candies into his mouth, "to inform you that two Govenors will be dropping by to have a brief chat with Harry. I only ask that he his in tip-top shape for their arrival."

"He's unconscious," Poppy said incredulously. "What will you me do?" Did the Headmaster not care that the Gryffindor was dying her Infirmary? What had come over him? This new Dumbledore was dark.

Poppy did not like this at all...

**DrarryTLA**

"Sirius!" Lucius called from his study. He had been asked to be one of the Govenors to visit Harry at Hogwarts. The situation was actually quite amusing, if you asked him. A bit ironic, as well. There was nothing they could ask Harry that Lucius did not already know. He was the boy's father now, after all!

"Sirius!" Lucuis tried again. After no reply he stood. There was no time for him to wait so he decided to go find his new werewolf. "Sirius! I'm heading to Hogwarts!" Silence remained his only response. "Sirius! Godammit!" Lucius growled when he heard no answer from anyone yet again. Not even Mimmy or Iggy seemed to hear him. And Lucius Malfoy was never ignored... ever. But as he passed the last room located right next to the stairs, he heard excited whispers.

"He'll love it, Master Black!" Iggy whispered.

"Do you think so?" Lucius heard Sirius chuckle. Lucius came to a complete stop and backtracked to the room. He pushed his hair behind his ears and leaned over to place his right ear on the nearly-closed door.

"Master Lucius, will likes it a lot!" Mimmy giggled.

"Sirius, are you sure about this?" Remus asked. Lucius had been certain the werewolf had already returned home. He must be on the floo.

"Hell yes _I'm_ sure," Sirius said a little loudly. Lucius held back a laugh at the brunette's enthusiasm. And then his heart did a flip into the pit of his stomach at his lover's next question. "Do you think _he'll_ say yes?"

Lucius crept away from the door as quietly as he could. His head was spinning. Was Sirius planning to-

Lucius could not even finish the thought. A huge smile spread across his face as he made his way back to his study...

**DrarryTLA**

Harry awoke nearly one hour later with the most intense headache he had ever felt before in his entire life. Not even the summers at the Dursleys could compare. Breathing hurt him at moment.

"Harry?" Draco called.

The pain seemed to die down immediately at the sound of his husband's voice. (He still wasn't tired of that word.) "Draco?" he asked in return as he tried to search out the blonde with his eyes. There was not enough energy left in his body to lift his head.

Draco leaned over him with a smile. "Good morning, darling," he teased gently kissing Harry's nose. "You were only out for about two hours."

"I can hardly even blink," Harry sighed dramatically, "You should be nursing me back to health, not teasing me."

"I'm not teasing," Draco chuckled as he gently kissed his way down to Harry's ear. "I'll nurse you back to health properly when we get you out of the Infirmary," he whispered.

"Draco," Harry growled lowly. "It is cruel for you to get me so excited while it hurts to even think about all the wonderful ways you can take care of me."

Draco full out laughed at that. Madam Pompfrey came out of her office with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown when she saw the empty bed where Severus had once been assigned. "It has yet to one hour after he takes the potion, and he's off? Oh, I'll be having a word with your Head of House," she growled to Draco. But her tone was much lighter as she stopped next to Harry's bed. "Glad to see you're alright, Harry, dear. I felt horribly useless."

"It is not your fault," Draco reassured her. "And Severus is stubborn anyway."

"There's no room for disobedience in my Infirmary, no matter who it is," she said sternly. Her green-grey eyes began to sparkle as he smiled at the two teens before her. "You know, dears, I thought I'd never see the day when you two became friends, let alone lovers!" he clapped her hands together. "You two make the most handsome couple!"

Draco raised his chin proudly. "Thank you, Madam Pompfrey." He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear again, "I love you, handsome."

Harry chuckled and was able to lift his head enough to see Madam Pompfrey and then plopped it back down, glad he had been able to support himself for those brief seconds without too much pain. "Thanks, Poppy." He slowly lifted his left hand. Poppy gasped and reached out to grab Draco's left hand.

"Married?" she all but screamed. Harry lowered his hand with anouther chuckle, this one turning into soft laughter. (Anything too animated and Harry would have passed out from the pain again.) "Married?" Poppy repeated. "Wow," she sniffed. "I'm so happy for you both!"

Draco was beginning to take a new liking to the older MediWitch. "Thank you again," he smiled. "When can Harry leave?"

"As soon as he can walk," Poppy smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you crying?" Harry smiled from his place on the bed. He could not see the MediWitch, but could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

"Of course not!" Poppy laughed. "I had something in my eye!"

"I thougt so," Harry chuckled.

Draco watched as Poppy's happy demeanor suddenly grew darker. "Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that a few Govenors will be dropping by to talk to you, Harry," she said. Annoyance was thick in her voice.

"Of course he did," Harry sighed. "I'm recovering from a near-death experience, and I'm going to be- what?- interrogated?" Draco placed a hand in his unruly hair and rubbed calming patterns across his scalp. The tension in his head began to dim. "Can't my life just ever be easy?"

"Of course not," Draco chuckled. "Where would the fun in that be?"


	17. A Suprise Visitor

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: CLIFF-HANGER! (I'm pretty good at those... Sorry.)**

Severus groaned as he bit back one final swallow of the potion he himself had developed to help cure broken bones. It sure as hell tasted better than the bile Poppy had been trying to shove down his throat all day. Of course his body hurt like hell! A bloody ceiling had fallen on top of him! He was the ruddy Head of Slytherin for Salazar's sake- where did Poppy get off on trying to coddle him like one of those insufferable brats she attended to on a regular basis? He could quite easily manage his own affairs and well-being...

He took a calming breath and looked around his repaired dungeons as his final class of the day began to file in. Filch had done a surprisingly fast job of getting everything cleaned up, though Severus suspected that Professor Flitwick did all the charming. (None of the other professors would have bothered.) Each student came in with a smile on his or her face that quickly vanished when they noticed that their beloved teacher had decided to decline Madam Pompfrey's offer to take the rest of the day off. What kind of teacher would Severus be if he canceled his classes? The students needed a mentor they could look up to, right?

And... Severus took slight satisfaction in the knowledge that his presence could quickly change the atmosphere of a room full of the nuisances he so fondly cared for. Ten points to Slytherin, he thought wryly...

Yes... Severus Snape was back to his snarky self.

However, on the other side of the castle, the same could not be said for Harry Potter.

"Harry," Draco sighed, "just sit still for a few minutes."

"I can't," Harry said as he maintained his steady pacing routine. He had been unable to think straight since Madam Pompfrey released him from the Infirmary a few hours ago. Every two or three steps he took sent an annoying sensation running up the entire length of his back. Sitting down only made the sensations more frequent and worse. "I'm rather sure that the effects of that poison have yet to completely clear out of my system."

"I've been trying to tell you that pacing like that will only keep the remaining poison flowing," Draco said exasperated. "Snape's antidote is only capable of targeting and dissolving the traces of poison that will get you killed. The smallest trace of poison that is left over will be dealt with by your Elven blood..." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance, mumbling something along the lines of "bloody stubborn Gryffindor..."

Said Gryffindor could not help but to smile. "It hurts to sit still," he answered crossing the room to Draco. He kneeled before the chair his husband sat in and smiled brightly when Draco looked up at him. "I'll have to meet the Govenors within the hour."

"I'm sure Father will be one of them," Draco smiled. There was no point to remain annoyed with his husband. Harry always seemed to pace when he was troubled... But maybe Draco could keep him sitting down for the time being. He smiled coyly as he took Harry's face into his hands. Harry raised an eyebrow and allowed Draco to continue. The blonde leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on each of Harry's eyelids before kissing his way down to his neck. Harry seemed to like where this was going... He tilted his head back to grant Draco more access to his throat. The only sensations Harry could feel now were far from annoying... Gods, he wanted to feel Draco with every fiber of his being... But... They promised Lucius and Sirius... Harry could feel Draco smile against his neck as he softly bit down, producing excited chills all over the Gryffindor's body.

And that was the moment that Harry lost the internal battle with himself. They could apologize to their parents later... Draco agreed whole-heartedly...

**DrarryTLA... Bet you thought I forgot about Fred and Goyle...**

"Fred!" George called loudly from the supply room at the shop.

"What, brother mine?" Fred laughed as he bounced out of their small workshop.

"Go see who's at the front," George said with a nod towards the curtain that served as the door that kept nosy customers from the raw materials and such that made up the back of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was busy trying to complete the new display piece for their item of the month: Canary Cremes.

"Yes, sir!" Fred saluted. He had been too distracted to hear the bell that warned them of a visitor. He had already read Greg's letter seven times that day- at work alone! He rubbed the spot beneath his purple suit where the pendant of Greg's family crest was attached securely, and secretly, around his neck. He had become quite smitten with the younger man... "Hello! Welcome to Weasleys'... Wizard..." The final word died off as Fred eyed the very last person he had expected to see in the store that day, the very man whom had consumed his thoughts since his little brother's wedding...

"Greg?"


	18. The Best Date Ever

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

**NOTE!: There's a poll about ****Kissing You**** that will be closed soon! So take advantage of it while you can, even if you haven't read the story at all! Random votes will make the results interesting! LOL.**

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: A lot of GREG/FRED, not much else... But they deserve a moment in the spotlight of this story too, right? :D (The **_**Italics **_**at the end are flashbacks, by the way...)**

"Hello, Fred," Goyle said with a smile as he took a step towards the red-head. His motion, however, was stopped when said red-head threw himself at Goyle.

"What are you doing here!" Fred exclaimed in an excited whisper as he hugged the big teen as tight as he could.

"Had I known you'd react this way, I would've come sooner," Goyle chuckled, hugging Fred back.

"React what way?" Fred smiled as he released the elf. "I greet all customers this way..." He stepped back a few steps to give Greg some room. He didn't want to scare the teen off. Why _had_ he reacted so childishly? Was he really that excited to see the younger male? Fred looked down at his chest, eyeing the thin outline of the Goyle crest. Yes... He was very excited to see the Slytherin.

"Do you?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow. He would have to keep Fred out of the store if that was the case. No one but Vince and Draco knew his true nature- that he was very protective and jealous of what belonged to him. And as long as Fred willingly wore his crest, he would fall into that category.

"Of course not," Fred blushed. He straightened up and gave Greg a stern look. "What are you doing here? You should be in class or back at Hogwarts at the very least."

"I can't court you properly from Hogwarts," Greg answered with a smile. He stepped closer and traced the outline of his crest through Fred's clothes. "And have you forgotten how this should go? You've got my crest for a reason: so everyone will know you're mine." Fred blushed and Greg patted his head with a chuckle. "You have to go out if you expect anyone to see it..."

"Out... with you?" Fred asked, trying to keep his excitement in check. Wasn't he older and more mature than the teen before him? Greg nodded and held out his hand. Fred immediately grabbed it.

Nope... Greg was definitely more mature. "Off to lunch, George!" Fred called as he dragged his new date towards the door.

"Lunch?" George called as he peeped out of the back room just in time to see his brother's shirt tail disappear out the front door... "Bloody hell..." he whispered with a smile as he saw who his brother had run off with. He could hold down the fort at the shop by himself until his brother returned. He whistled as he got back to work.

**DrarryTLA**

Draco was thouroughly satisfied as he sat at dinner that evening. He had never considered trying to conceal his cat-that-got-the-cream-look, even as his father took a honored seat as a guest at the Head table with the other Govenor who had come with him. Harry had missed all of his classes due to his 'interview' and Draco had been too tired to bother attending. It was only one day, what would it hurt?

_Draco, you look rather pleased with yourself, _Harry mentally chuckled as he looked at his husband from across the hall.

_All thanks to you, _Draco smiled. _How did your interview go?_

_Quite amusing actually, _Harry said. _I'll tell you all about it later. Hey, look- Madam Pompfrey is moving in for the kill._

_What? _Draco asked as he looked up as the old Medi-witch snuck up behind Severus and harshly tapped his head with her wand. He turned and paled ever-so-slightly. _I suppose he brought that on himself, _Draco laughed. Then, as he felt Harry look over at him again, a strange warmth settled into his stomach. He smiled at the sensation. _I feel kind of strange... _But ignoring Harry's response, Draco suddenly realised that Greg was missing. "Crabbe, where's Goyle?" he asked. At school, the trio had decided that their bond just appear as it always had. Crabbe and Goyle were just lackeys, right?

Vince smiled from his seat next to Draco. "Been gone all day."

"Where did he run off to?" Draco asked next.

"Fred..." Vince said simply. Draco's jaw dropped. Well, Greg certainly seemed to be enamoured with the older red-head. _Harry, Greg's gone to visit Fred! _Draco mentally cheered.

_That's excellent, _Harry said half-heartedly. _I don't appreciate being ignored, Draco._

_I'm sorry. What did you say? _Draco sighed. Harry could be excited for their friends later, he supposed.

_You said you felt strange... Strange good? Or strange bad? _Harry asked.

Draco smiled as his mate's concern reached him through their bond. _Strange warm, _he replied honestly. _Quite nice actually, _he smiled.

_Well, I suppose you're welcome, _Harry chuckled. Draco laughed out loud at that, his fellow Slytherins giving him strange looks.

"Did the Ice Prince just sound happy?" Ron whispered incredulously.

"Sounded like it," Harry smiled in return.

"Why do you keep looking at him recently?" Hermione asked.

"Have I?" Harry asked as he put a roll onto his plate. "Didn't notice I was doing it."

"Yeah, I noticed too," Ron chuckled as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You know, that badge is like a magnet for the opposite sex," he whispered into Harry's ear as he tapped the badge. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at how far off Ron was on his feelings.

"I wonder why the Govenors needed to talk to us," Hermione said as she pushed Ron's arm off of Harry. _Thank Granger for me, _Draco said mentally. _I don't like the Weasle touching you._

_Jealous? _Harry teased.

_Of the Ginger? Of course not, _Draco scoffed. _It would be beneath me. And another thing, why do you keep asking if I'm jealous? There's no reason for me to be. If anyone gets too touchy I'll just hex them into an oblivion._

Harry laughed aloud and ignored Hermione and Ron's questioning looks. "Thought of something funny," he explained.

Hermione gave Harry her signature glare that was was every bit as effective as Molly Weasley's. "Harry, you missed all of your classes today..."

Harry could feel the beginning of a really long lecture coming on. "Hermione, can we talk about it later?" he asked losing his good mood. The fact that his godfather had nearly died and was now a werewolf just wasn't what he wanted to discuss after spending a majority of the day in the Infirmary and then finally spending some much-needed alone time with his husband before finally being questioned for hours by Govenors who had been called for at Dumbledore's request. More questions were the last things Harry wanted to deal with. _So Greg went to see Fred? _he asked to distract himself. To avoid more talk with anyone else from Gryffindor Harry took interest with his plate of food and mentally talked with Draco.

Hermione huffed at being tossed aside and cut into her chicken angrily. Ron laughed and struck up a conversation on Muggle football with Dean...

**DrarryTLA**

"Well, that must have been the longest lunch in the world," George said giving his brother a stern look and tapping his pocketwatch.

Fred bowed his head in shame. He hadn't meant to leave his twin at the shop all day by himself. "I'm sorry, brother..." But Greg had taken him to a beach. A beach! He'd never seen the ocean before!

George couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing. "I closed up early today anyway! Hope you had fun with Sir _Greggory_," he teased.

"You arse!" Fred said in annoyance as he punched his brother's arm. "I thought you were actually mad!"

"About what?" George smiled as he slung his arm around his twin's shoulder. "Had dinner yet?" Fred nodded his head yes. "Well, you can help me make mine back home and fill me in on all the gory, romantic details!"

Fred laughed in spite of himself. "You sodding wanker..."

George laughed and disapparated from their shop and they landed in the living room of their decent-sized flat. He immediately dragged Fred into the kitchen. "Alright, where did you go?" he asked as his brother sat on one of the tall stools that were on either side of the equally tall table.

"The beach," Fred answered with a sigh.

"Well, don't you sound like quite the school-girl," George chuckled. He pulled out some left-over casserole their mother had brought over the other day. "Give me more details," he instructed as he popped the dish into the Muggle microwave they were quite proud to own. Food tasted so much better left-over if magic wasn't used to reheat it.

Fred smiled brightly and decided to start at the beginning...

_"Where are we going?" Fred asked as he and Greg made their way down the nearly empty streets of Diagon Alley. He noticed that the younger male was leading them towards Gringotts._

_"Gringotts," Greg smiled simply. Fred smiled at his skillful ability to not give anything away._

_"For what?" the red-head asked._

_"You'll see when we get there," Greg replied without revealing anything pertinent yet again. The brunette was growing quite amused at his date's curiosity._

_Fred pouted and remained quiet until they finally reached the large bank. It was still amazing to see every time Fred approached it. Such a magnificent building was almost out-of-place at the quaint shopping district. It did, however, bring a lot of business from all over Wizarding Europe, and for that Fred was greatful. The shop never would have done so well without the constant pull of new customers who were leaving Gringotts with Galleons to spend._

_"Stay close to me," Greg instructed as he held Fred's hand in a tight grip and they walked inside. The streets of Diagon Alley may have been relatively empty that day, but the bank was close to bursting with activity. Fred had no problem with plastering himself to the side of Greg. And suddenly, a thought occurred to the red-head: this was the first time he'd been on a date that George and another partner hadn't been on as well... Funny how the thought hadn't hit him before then. Greg just had a way of making him feel so excited and nervous all at once; it was hard to explain... At the back of his mind, Fred considered the notion that he may have found another half of himself that wasn't his twin..._

_The pair approached the large desk where six Goblins sat waiting to help the next guest. Greg stepped forward. "Yes?" the Goblin asked with his gravelly voice. _

_"Goyle," Greg said giving him his name. "Here for a portkey."_

_"A portkey?" Fred asked eyes widening. Greg just smiled as the Goblin nodded with a grunt and disappeared from sight. "To where? Do I need anyth-" He was cut off when Greg put a finger to his lips and chuckled. Fred blushed but didn't try to ask anything else. _

_The Goblin appeared a few moments later with a small brown satchel. "Here you are, Mister Goyle. One portkey." He tapped the satchel on the counter. "It will depart as soon as you touch it, and it will you bring you back here whenever you've decided to return."_

_Greg took the satchel with a nod. "Thank you very much," he said bowing his head respectfully. He took Fred's hand again and lead them out of the crowded bank. "Sorry for the secrecy," Greg apologized as they came to a stop in an empty alley about two blocks from the bank. "I want you to be surprised..."_

_"No worries," Fred laughed nervously. "Shall we, then?"_

_Greg smiled holding out the satchel. Without releasing Fred's hand, he reached into the satchel and pulled out a pink shell with various-sized brown spots on it. He had just enough time to switch its hold to their conjoined hands before it activated. Fred felt the uncomfortable feeling of the tug behind his navel as they were whisked away. Within seconds they landed, Greg wrapping his arms around Fred's waist so he didn't fall. The first thing Fred noticed after overcoming his embarrassment was the sound of water, and lots of it._

_Greg turned them around and Fred was awarded with a sight he'd only ever seen in pictures: the ocean and miles upon miles of white sand. "Wow!" he exclaimed as Greg released his old on him. He rushed forward to the end of a small, white fence blocking where they landed from the sand. "Greg, this is amazing!" He bent over the little fence and picked up a handful of the fine sand. The little granules that slid through his fingers were warm from the sun. It was a much more pleasant feeling than the fiery sand of the Egyptian desert he'd visited with his family. "I've never seen the ocean in person..." he said with a dreamy sigh as he turned back to his date._

_"Then I suppose you've never swam in it, either?" Greg asked smiling._

_Fred's heart started pounding faster. "Can we?" he asked turning back to look at the beach and the glimmering blue water. The beach grew rather crowded the farther up or down the shore he looked, but the section before them was nearly empty. _

_"That's why we're here," Greg answered. Before he could say anythig else, he was tackled to the ground by one excited red-head. A pair of lips crashed over his, immediately replacing his surprise with desire._

_"I think I've just fallen in love with you," Fred laughed as he pulled away to look down at Greg. _(But of course he left this part out of his story. George would have teased him mercilessly...)

_"Well, let's get a move on," Greg laughed. "I've still got to show you off to everyone here."_

_Fred blushed as he remembered the crest hanging from his neck. Then he realized the position they were in and hastily jumped up. "Sorry for jumping you so suddenly."_

_"Any time," Greg teased. _

_Fred smiled. The younger teen was so much different outside of school. Fred remembered him being quiet, and in all honesty Fred had tried to avoid everyone in Slytherin anyway. "I really like this side of you."_

_"What side?" Greg asked as he pulled a shrunken bag out of the back pocket of his trousers. _

_"I guess you can call it... _my_ side of you," Fred smiled. _(Fred also decided to leave this out of his story as well. Maybe when George matured a bit more, he'd tell him.)

_"Your side..." Greg smiled. He unshrunk the bag in his hand with a chuckle. Fred found himself enjoying the sound much more than he probably should have. "I like that."_

_"Good," Fred said as his curiosity finally got the better of him. "What's in the bag?"_

_"Bathing suits," Greg smiled reaching into the bag and tossing a pair of swimming trunks at the red-head..._

"And then we got changed... And enjoyed our time at the beach," Fred finished hastily as he looked away from his brother, who was just then putting away his empty food dish. Fred stood to leave and nearly succeeded until he felt George grab his arm.

"Is that it?" George asked with raised eyebrows. "Is that really the end of your story?"

"Yep! That's everything!" Fred said trying to pull his arm away. His brother, however, had a vice-like grip on his sleeve.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Frederick William Weasely?" George asked gripping his brother's arm tighter.

"Don't use my full name like that; I'm not a child!" Fred growled even as a blush grew on his cheeks.

Geore gasped releasing Fred's arm. "Bloody hell! You did _it_ with him, didn't you? That's why you didn't want to tell me!" He wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "My little Fred is all grown-up..."

"What! No!" Fred exclaimed hitting his brother's arm. "Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Well, until I've been told otherwise," George smirked, "I'll just have to believe whatever it is that I feel like believing..." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Fred glared after his brother. Damn, he was too crafty for his own good. Was it really so wrong to keep memories for himself? And besides, the rest of his date was full of him acting like a nervous pre-teen on his very first date. He didn't really want to share that with his twin! And hell, he shared everything else with George already... But then his conscience started to get the better of him... He supposed he _had _left George alone to do the work at the shop completely by himself... He sighed. "George! Wait, I'll tell you what happened!"

George was back in the kitchen in two seconds. "Thank you, brother of mine!" He sat at the tall table and rested his chin in his hands, tilting his head to the side like a little kid would do when their mum started to read their favorite bedtime story...

"You're such an idiot." Fred laughed despite his annoyance. He joined his brother at the table once again and picked up where his story had left off...

_Greg led Fred over to a small line of bright yellow tents that were placed at the side of the opening of the fence which allowed access to the beach. They each stepped inside of a tent and changed into the swim trunks Greg had brought. Fred was surprised the younger male could have guessed his style so easily. The bathing suit he had been given was brand new- he could tell- and was made of a really soft material. It was a Western-stlye bathing suit with a drawstring and pockets, reaching just above his knee once he had it on. The bright purple color of it contrasted rather well with Fred's pale skin and red hair. The large, black and white floral prints all over it were Fred's favorite part. No two flowers were the same, and they made Fred feel like he never wanted to leave the beach again. And he had yet to do anything! Just before stepping out of the tent, he made sure the Goyle crest was visible as he readjusted the necklace to lay better on his bare chest._

_"Ready?" Greg asked as he met Fred outside his tent. The red-head looked up from his bundle of clothes and felt his mouth immediately go dry as he took in the sight of the younger teen... Wow... He looked Greg up and down..._

_Back at Harry and Draco's wedding, Fred had noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had changed. Fred would be willing to bet a few Galleons, even, that they were elves as well. They had lost all traces of fat and years of being brutes. Greg had filled out quite muscularly, and had even grown taller than him! If he had thought Greg was attractive with clothes on, then Greg in a pair of plain black swim trunks was like seeing the living, breathing Adonis from old mythology. "Damn..." Fred whispered in approval before he could stop himself. Greg's skin had a surprisingly even tanned tone. His muscles were even more prominent... "I-I mean- Damn! This sand is hot!" he tried to recover from the embarassment of oogling his date and did a little dance to keep his feet from being in the same place twice. The sand was pretty hot, so at least he hadn't lied._

_Greg laughed and took Fred's bunlde of clothes before placing them in the bag with his own clothes. He shrunk the bag and put it into the pocket of his bathing suit. "Don't worry, it's waterproof," he explained as he grabbed Fred's hand. "Let's go!"_

_Fred's heart began beating faster in excitement as they jogged towards the crystal-clear water of the ocean. The waves were tumbling in gently as the sun glittered off the blue surface for as far as Fred could see out. It was beautiful..._

_He ached to jump into the water as they stood at the very edge of the shore with the waves tickling his toes as they broke and slid up the sand. Greg pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself and then at Fred, whispering a spell Fred wasn't familiar with. "Protection from the sun," Greg said answering Fred's question before he could ask it. _

_"Thanks," the red-head smiled. He had nearly forgotten about sunscreen. Egypt had been brutal on his skin. He even swore that the damn sun had been out to get him and his entire family... "Ready?"_

_"Are you?" Greg asked with a smirk. _

_"Hell yes!" Fred laughed as he ran into the salty water before falling under, quickly wishing he had eased his way in. "Shit! It's freezing!" he said once he emerged. _

_Greg laughed as he waded out to him. He reached out and rubbed his hands up and down Fred's shivering arms. "Now you know, yeah?"_

_"Yeah," Fred whispered with a blush. Greg's hands were not only warming him from the cold water but in an entirely different way as well- _which he refrained from telling George. This particular part of the story was embarassing enough as it was... Just wait, it got worse too.

_Just when Greg pulled his hands away and walked deeper into the water, Fred screamed. "Ahh!" Before the younger male could react, Fred was wrapped around him from behind, as if he were giving the red-head a piggy-back ride. _

_"What happened?" he asked in concern as he reached up to the arms around his neck._

_"Something bit me!" Fred replied tightening his legs around Greg's waist. _

_"Bit you?" Greg chuckled as he started to walk deeper again. Now he was waist-deep in the water. _

_"It's not funny," Fred pouted from behind. Greg wished he could have seen his face. "I've heard of sharks before, thank you. What if it comes back?"_

_"I don't think it was a shark..." Greg said shaking in head in amusement. "Where did it bite you?"_

_"My foot," Fred said loosening his hold on Greg- but not letting go- before sliding himself around to his front. He used Greg's shoulders for support and slowly lowered himself onto his own feet. "Look," he said lifting his right foot out of the water._

_Surely enough, there was a small speck of blood on the side of his foot. "I think it was just a crab," Greg chuckled._

_"A crab?" Fred asked putting his leg back in the water. "Is that all? Well, great!" he smiled. There was nothing to worry about after all. "Okay, what now?" _

_"Well..." Greg paused to think, hiding a devious smirk, "This!" he exclaimed as he gently pushed Fred. The red-head, caught unaware, fell back into the water with a shout. _

_"Bloody hell!" Fred said as he shot back out of the water. He wiped his eyes and noticed that Greg was nowhere to be found. "Greg?" he called as panic set in. He turned in a circle looking for the brunette. Before he could call his name again, said brunette emerged from the water a few yards away. "How'd you get over there?" Fred called with a laugh as he started to walk over to his date. A large waved nearly brought him under but he managed to stay on top of it. When the wave cleared, Greg was gone again. "He's fast," Fred said as his eyes raked over the waves. And then something brushed past his leg..._

_"That was _not _a crab!" Fred exclaimed as he looked down into the water. All he could see was his feet against the ocean floor. He turned around and came face to face with Greg's chest. "Whoa!" he laughed. "You're like a merperson in the water!"_

_"I come here a lot," Greg said as he picked Fred up and placed him over his shoulder. "Come along, we're heading down the beach now." He made his way out of the water still carrying the red-head, only setting him down once they were on the dry sand. Fred couldn't help but feel a difference in Greg's behavior. Something was off... _

_Fred shook the odd feeling and allowed Greg to drag him up and down the shore for hours. They even played a Muggle beach sport called volleyball. Instead of paying much attention to the game, Fred had admired Greg's muscles every time he jumped up to spike the ball. The brunette was surprisingly good at the game while Fred had been complete bullocks, but it had been loads of fun anyway._

_After the game, they walked more, and a few people even stopped to admire the Goyle crest around Fred's neck. They had been quite friendly, and even invited them to participate in the picnic. While they ate, Greg would occassionally glance back at the ocean. Fred assumed something was wrong since they didn't go any deeper into the water than letting the waves roll over their feet at the edge of the shore for the rest of the day. Despite the lack of swimming, Fred could not remember having so much fun. He hadn't wanted to leave as the sun began to set on the water. The sight had been breathtaking..._

"And that's it, I promise," Fred said with a smile.

"Hmmm, that wasn't so bad, was it?" George asked standing from his seat. "I wonder why you never got back in the water."

"I didn't want to ask," Fred explained.

"I guess we can always find out later, yeah?" George winked. "When's your next date?"

"I don't know..." Fred sighed as excited butterflies settled into his stomach at the idea. He couldn't wait to see Greg again.


	19. Busy Day's End

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

**Note: I have no excuse for being a failure as a writer... Hopefully the next chapters won't take so long to post... I am terribly sorry for the wait! I feel horrible!**

_**Chapter dedicated to the anonymous reviewer:**_** MeowForKisses... Thanks for giving it to me straight! (And apparently, two or three of my stories have things in common with the Life series- though any relation is completely accidental! I promise!) Thanks for the review!**

*****_**Ch. Warning**_**: Who's ready for some shocking news...? Well, it's coming anyway! LOL.**

"Harry, are we going to talk now?" Hermione huffed in annoyance as she grabbed Harry's sleeve as he tried to walk past. "I feel like we haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hermione, we just had dinner together," Harry laughed managing to keep his annoyance masked. She had just stopped him on his way to meet Draco and Lucius in the library. Lucius had come to question him about more than just the silly nonsense the Govenors had asked earlier; it seemed that Narcissa Black had betrayed her sacred oath as Keeper of the _Mai-Tahl. _The elder Malfoy had been livid at the news of the attacks.

"It only counts if you're actively involved in the conversation!" Hermione pointed out with a disappointed glare as Harry's eyes looked over her head and at the portrait hole. He had done his job and helped usher the first-years back, and now he wanted to leave. "What's been going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows after looking back down at his friend, discreetly keeping his left hand out of his friends' prying gaze.

"She's got a point," Ron added as he patted Harry on the shoulder. He had just emerged from the third-year boys' dorms. One of the unsuspecting teens had fallen victim to Peeves. His entire trunk had been flooded with water while the dressings on his bed danced around the room.

"A lot happened this summer," Harry said with a shrug. "You should know that the first couple of weeks back are spent trying to process every new obstacle that was thrown my way."

"What obstacles?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"The Order was breathing down my throat for the majority of my break, and not to mention S-" he whispered "-Snuffles, is still a wanted fugitive. We got separated for days because there are still a few insufferable Aurors who refuse to back off!" Harry ranted. "I missed classes most recently beacause Sirius was attacked by a bloody werewolf, and Dumbledore is under the impression that I need to be questioned by the Govenors!" Wow, Harry had had no idea he was so frustrated. Draco must have been sending calming, distracting vibes through their bond all this time. He wished the blonde was here now...

"Draco, are you alright?" Lucius asked as he gently took hold of his son's elbow. They were on the way up to the library after their trip to the Potions classroom and talk with Severus. Draco had nearly fallen three times already.

"Father, I'm fine," Draco huffed as he pulled his arm free. "This had been a rather eventful couple of days."

"If you insist," Lucius snapped back. He quickened his pace to put himself a few steps ahead of his son. "I'm only your father... Its just concern for your well-being... Nothing important!"

Draco chuckled at his father's rant. "Father, Malfoys don't mumble."

"Its not mumbling if you can hear me back there," Lucius called haughtily over his shoulder. "Get a move on, Draco. We're nearly there."

"Coming," Draco said picking up his pace. Oddly, it was not his father's command that had him speeding up; it was the idea that he would be with Harry in a few short moments. He had been sensing his husband's discomfort since they had parted ways after dinner. Hopefully Harry was feeling better since Draco had been sending him calming vibes through their bond. It had been a very long, rough day for him...

After a few more minutes of walking, Lucius and Draco were at the library. Draco led his father to the table where Harry was waiting for them. His emerald eyes brightened considerably at the sight of the two blondes. "Hello, husband mine," Draco smiled as he plopped down onto his husband's lap. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Draco," Harry said affectionately placing a kiss on his husband's forhead. Then he turned to Lucius. "How was Snape?"

"Stubborn and snarky as ever," the elder Malfoy chuckled; however, his face turned stern as he raised an elegant eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Glad to see my son effectively nursed you back to health..." Based on his tone, Harry was pretty certain that his father-in-law knew that they had broken their promise. "Well, it seems I've just lost a very substantial bet..." He sat across from the married couple. "Damn mutt..." he muttered.

Draco laughed. _I think Father lost a bet to Sirius. _

_I wonder how much it was for. _Harry chuckled back.

_Seems like a lot to me, _Draco smiled. He readjusted himself in Harry's lap and cleared his throat. "Father, now's not the time to be concerned with a bet."

Lucius sighed. "You are right... I'm not still at this school for my own health." His voice hardened as he continued. "That coldhearted bitch is back... And this time, she won't be able to run away."

Harry had never seen Lucius so mad before. "Why would she come back now?"

"Who knows?" Lucius said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I can only assume that something is going wrong in the realm... Perhaps I should go- No, I can't... But what is going on...?"

"Where is the realm?" Harry asked curiously. "Why can't you return?"

Lucius, however, did not answer. He was too lost in thought... Draco turned to his husband. "After I was born and my mother left, Father left the realm with me... But he did not leave by choice. Grandfather sent him away."

"It wasn't your father's fault Narcissa disappeared," Harry added in annoyance.

Draco smiled fondly at him. "You don't understand the old traditions of the realm. It is shameful to raise a child with no mate."

"It isn't shameful to force two people to bond who are not meant to be together?"

"Not to the Elder families," Draco said with a sad nod. "I'm not sure if Father has ever wanted to return though. I certainly haven't missed anything, and Father met Sirius here after all..."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose you're right... Have you never been to the realm?"

"I've never been to the realm of Pardus, Father's realm... But we vacationed with Greg in his realm one summer. It was quite lovely," Draco smiled.

"Greg is from another realm?" Harry asked. He hadn't known there was more than one realm of Elves, or perhaps he had simply missed that lesson.

"He is from the realm of Kala," Draco whispered. "I'm sure you would enjoy it there."

Before Harry could respond, Lucius came out of his mental reverie. "As long as Narcissa is out of the realm, there is no point in going back. I'll send for a messenger that can tell us if anything unusual is going on."

"What about Vince's dad?" Draco offered. "He checks in with the realm every other week."

"He does seem like the best choice," Lucius smiled. "I shall talk to him tomorrow." He reached his hand across the table and gently pushed Draco over so he could see Harry's face. "Harry, I wish to be notified the very second you come into contact with anything that may be related to Narcissa. Keep an eye on Draco, I'm worried she'll try to get to him." Then, with a stern look, he turned to his son. "And you, head to Madam Pompfrey or Severus the moment you feel even slightly different- suddenly hot, suddenly cold, nauseous, tired... Understood?"

"Yes, Father," Draco smiled. Lucius looked back to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Lucius."

"Good," Lucius smiled. "Now, Narcissa is a force to be reckoned with. You are both forbidden to go into the Forrest and Hogsmeade unless Severus, Sirius, or myself are present. I shall inform you if Crabbe has any news. If either of you do anything rash, stupid, or undignified, losing House points will be the least of your worries." Harry and Draco nodded as Lucius continued. "I doubt that Narcissa will try anything else so soon since the _Mai tahl _is extremely powerful and requires a lot of magic and energy... She'll need a few days to rest. Someone is letting her stay with them. Sirius and I will try to find out who she's working with. Harry, Draco, stay out of it."

"Father, we will not let you search for Narcissa alone," Draco said firmly. He knew how his father hated for him to talk back.

"I do not care what you will not do, but you _will _obey me," Lucius said leaving no room for argument.

"I agree with Draco," Harry said with a shake of his head. "You and Sirius should not do this alone. Let me help."

"And what am I to do?" Draco asked as he turned to glare at his husband.

"Stay here," Lucius and Harry said together.

"Sure... Why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked as he stood from Harry's lap. "See you later, Father." Without a second glance, Draco headed out of the library.

Harry and Lucius chuckled as they watched him storm off...

However, Draco was not laughing as he made his way down to the dungeons. His father was supposed to be protective, but his husband too? He was absolutely furious. He wasn't a child... What gave Harry the right to tell him what he could and could not do?

As he marched around the corner of the corridor, Draco failed to see the tall figure coming his way. He crashed into a very familiar, gangly wall and landed harshly on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sor- It's only you, Malfoy," Ron said as he held out a reluctant hand to help Draco up.

"I don't need your help, Weasley," Draco bit out as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I'm fine!" he said as Ron tried to grab his arm.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Ron said as he hastily pulled him arms back. "I'm only looking for Harry. Excuse m-"

"Draco! I'm sorry!" Harry called with a laugh as he rounded the corner. "You can-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Ron. "Hey, Ron," he said rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous or trying to think of a lie.

And Ron knew exactly what the gesture meant. "He can what?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can do whatever I want," Draco said with a glare at Harry. _Don't think you've heard the last about our discussion with Father, _he told Harry mentally. "What's it to _you_?" he asked turning back to Ron.

"Since when are you so close to _my _best mate?" Ron asked stepping closer to Draco.

"Since when do you keep tabs on who Harry gets to spend time with?" Draco shot back as he stepped closer to Ron.

"Since when do you spend time with him?" Ron yelled getting even closer to the angry blonde.

"Guys, don't fight," Harry said trying to step in.

"Stay out of it!" Ron and Draco both gave him a harsh glare before turning back to each other. They were chest-to-chest, Ron's finger poking Draco's chest.

"Get your finger off of me," Draco said sternly.

"Or what, Ferret?" Ron sneered as he poked Draco again.

"I can hex you into next Tuesday if you don't back off."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"As you wish," Draco muttered as his hand shot into his robes to get his wand. Ron pushed him away before grabbing his own wand; however, just as Draco's fingers touched the smooth wood of his wand, a sharp pain erupted in his abdomen. A blue curse flew over his head as he fell to his hands and knees. "Oww," he whimpered pathetically as one arm went to clutch his aching stomach.

"Draco!"

"Malfoy?"

Harry and Ron ran to Draco's side and immediately looked for any sign of injuries. "Harry, my curse flew right over his head. I don't know what's happened!"

"I know, I saw," Harry said off-handedluy. "Draco, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" he asked pulling Draco closer to him.

"My stomach," Draco said softly as he curled into Harry's embrace.

"Shhh, it's alright," Harry soothed. "I'm right here." He carefully stood with Draco in his arms and turned to walk to the Infirmary. "I'm taking Draco to Madam Pompfrey!" Harry called without looking back.

Ron remained on the floor where he had just witnessed an odd sight indeed... He needed to talk to Hermione...

**DrarryTLA**

"Madam Pompfrey!" Harry called as he walked through the door of the Infirmary. "Madam Pompfrey! Poppy!"

The Medi-witch emergred from her office and rushed over to the married couple. "What's happened, dear?"

"Draco says his stomach hurts," Harry explained as he carried Draco over to the first open bed. Madam Pompfrey followed him.

"I'll take a look," the medi-witch said going into full Healer mode. She pulled her wand from the front pocket of her night robes. "Draco, darling, where does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"My stomach," Draco said with a groan as another jolt of pain shot through him.

"Alright," Poppy whispered as she muttered a quick diagnostics spell. "Everything seems normal pysically." She ran a magic diagnostic spell next. "Strange..."

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern.

"His magic levels are really high," Poppy replied distractedly. She waved her wand over Draco's chest, checking his magical core. "A lot higher than they should be..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked as he placed a soothing hand on his husband's cheek. Draco tried to smile up at him, but it turned into a frown as his stomach ached again.

"Not necessarily, dear," Poppy answered with a smile. "His magical core is increasing in strength as well... This could only be a small number of things. Is Lucius still here?"

"He left right before the pain started," Harry answered. "Draco was headed to the dungeons and I followed after him. Lucius went the other way towards the apparation point in the Teachers' tower."

"That's fine," Poppy said. "I've just got one more test." Harry nodded and watched closely as Madam Pompfrey waved her wand over Draco's abdomen. He watched even closer as her facial expression changed from doubtfully curious to suprised.

"What is it?" Harry asked immediately.

"Well," Madam Pompfrey started with a growing smile, "the pain Draco is feeling will pass in a few moments. His body is merely adjusting to the increase in his magic..."

"Good," Harry said with a small smile looking down at his husband. "That's great," he said kissing his forhead.

"And there's more," Madam Pompfrey smiled.

"What is it?"

"You, Mister Potter, are going to be a father."


	20. Happiest Person in the World

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

*****_**Chapter Warning**_**: Well... I'll just say that Harry is the type to get really **_**excited**_**- if you catch my drift- because he's so happy, so prepare for a MATURE moment between the two parents-to-be...**

**Not proof-read! I'm too tired! LOL.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry Potter was floating as he made his way back to the Infirmary. _Floating!_ There was no single word in any language that could describe the absolute happiness coarsing through his veins at that moment. He was so elated that he hardly even took notice of the students, ghosts, teachers, or Peeves as he glided down the corridor. The only thought racing through his mind was that he, Harry James Potter, was going to be a father. A father!

He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream out as loud as he could... but for now, he settled for grinning like an idiot, hoping that Draco was still asleep when he got back to the Infirmary. Poppy had given the blonde a potion that would prevent his stomach and abdomen from being sore in the morning, and it had made him a little drowsy. Harry had taken the opportunity to send an owl to Malfoy Manor. If Lucius had stayed just a few minutes longer, he could've saved Harry a trip to the Owlry. Harry, however, hadn't actually told Lucius about Draco being pregnant because he figured Draco would want to tell his father in person, so he simply invited Lucius and Sirius both to meet him and Draco in the Room of Requirement around lunch. Sirius would know how to get inside the castle without being detected.

As he continued down the corridor, Harry chuckled at the prospect of telling their fathers about their upcoming grandchild. It would not surprise Harry at all if Lucius and Sirius showed up the next day and already knew exactly what Draco and himself were going to say. Thinking back to Lucius's visit, Harry had the inkling that the elder Malfoy already knew. He was very perceptive.

"Harry! Harry!"

If he had not been in such a good mood, Harry wouldn't have bothered to even slow down for the person calling his name; however, nothing could have killed his elated mood so he stopped to turn around. "What is it, Ginny?" he asked as the red-head stopped in front of him.

She plastered on a smile that seemed incredibly fake and placed a thin hand on Harry's upper arm. He fought the urge to shrug it off. "I thought it was about time that we got caught up. You've been scarce around the Tower."

"Yeah, I know. There's been some new trouble with Snuffles," Harry said with a small smile. "However, now is not the time to get caught up," he laughed gently brushing Ginny's hand off of his arm. "As Head Boy I've got to make sure everyone gets up to bed before curfew." He pushed Ginny off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower with a wink, "No exceptions."

Ginny pouted but allowed Harry to send her off. He waited to make sure she did not turn around before turning to finish his trek to the Infirmary, ushering students off to their dorms as he went.

**DrarryTLA**

Sirius was currently very restless as he paced around the library. Remus had been able to alleviate most of his nerves when he had flooed the werewolf earlier, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind resulted in his present pacing. Remus said that being nervous was natural. Hell, Harry had been nervous before proposing to Draco!

Yes. Sirius Black was finally ready to settle down, and he was planning to ask Lucius Malfoy to marry him. Bloody hell, he needed more advice...

Sirius patted his left pocket just to be sure the small jewelry box was still securely in place- which he tended to do several times a minute- and set off for the Manor's owl house on the roof. He hoped that Lucius was preoccupied in his study so he would not have to make up an excuse for heading to the roof. That was the last thing he needed! Lucius always managed to see straight through his stories. Damn was the blonde perceptive!

Hopefully, Harry would be able to send some words of comfort. _His_ proposal, after all, had ended in success.

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair, checking his pocket once again. He couldn't help but think that being attacked by a werewolf was far less frightening than the idea of asking for Lucius's hand.

**DrarryTLA**

"Draco?" Harry called gently as he walked up to his husband's bed. The blonde didn't stir. He was currently curled on his side facing away from Harry, the blanket pulled up to his ears. "Draco?" Harry tried again, gently placing a warm hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked still without glancing at his husband.

"I've been to the Owlry, Love," Harry smiled climbing into the bed behind his husband, glad that Madam Pompfrey had decided to call it a night. "Don't worry, I didn't tell your father anything. I just invited them to tea tomorrow."

Draco's left arm came out from under the blanket and grabbed one of Harry's arms. Then he pulled said arm down to wrap around his waist, resting his hand just above his belly button. Harry could not contain the huge grin that spread across his face as he was once again struck with the thought that he and Draco were going to be parents. A child- _their_ child- was growing just beneath his hand! "Does your stomach still hurt?" he asked nuzzling his cheek along Draco's neck.

"No," Draco said softly as he turned as best he could on the small bed to look at Harry. "But I don't want to spend the night here in the Infirmary. Madam Pompfrey said I could leave once you returned."

Harry stared down into familiar silver eyes, seeing several emotions swirling within them: love, joy, excitement, desire... He was sure that Draco could see those same emotions mirrored in his own eyes, and now more than ever before, Harry wanted to show Draco just how happy he was to be with him, to be bound to him, to be having a child with him. "Let's go then," he whispered placing a gentle kiss on Draco's lips, and while the kiss was chaste, it promised an entire night full of passion and love. Draco felt a thrill of excitement shoot down his spine as Harry stood from the bed and pulled the blanket down before picking him up bridal style. All of his movements were precisely paced, deliberately exuding an air of dominance that gave Draco goosebumps before Harry gave him another gentle kiss.

"You can't carry me the whole way," Draco said distractedly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and enjoyed short kisses as they made their way to the door.

"Why?" Harry asked with a smile, nipping at Draco's bottom lip.

"You're the Head Boy, what sort of example would you be setting?" Draco chuckled softly as he tangled his fingers in Harry's unruly hair.

"I sent everyone off to bed on my way here," Harry smirked. "But I've got my Invisibility cloak if you're worried about being spotted."

Draco pulled his head back slightly and raised a neatly sculpted eyebrow. "Do you always carry an Invisibility cloak around with you?"

"I do," Harry chuckled. Balancing Draco against his chest with one hand, he reached into his back pocket. "It's charmed to change sizes when I need it too," he explained unfolding the cloak. It was a bit tricky to put the cloak on with one hand, but he managed to do so quickly and opened the Infirmary door.

"Excellent," Draco said as he leaned forward to latch onto Harry's neck. He started with light kisses, but when he bit down, Harry groaned and stopped walking.

"Draco, don't do that," Harry ordered as he started walking again.

"Why? No one can see us," Draco said continuing with the assault on his husband's neck.

"They can still hear us," Harry said unconsciously giving Draco more access to his neck.

"You said you sent everyone off to bed already," Draco said biting down once more.

"You're such a Slytherin," Harry chuckled as he picked up his pace. The sooner he got them to a room, the sooner he could repay his husband for biting him. A wicked grin spread across his face when a door suddenly appeared to his left. Excellent, he thought in satisfaction as he opened the door and walked inside.

The door closed of its own accord as Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak from the bodies. Draco adjusted his position in Harry's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist as Harry pressed his back into the door. Their lips crashed together as soon as Draco's back met the cool wood of the door- the overbearing need to feel each other's lips finally too strong to ignore any longer. As the kiss deepened deliciously, Draco felt a very prominent buldge pressed against his backside, and he released a hearty moan as his legs tightened their grip on his husband's waist, pressing their bodies even closer.

When they finally broke apart for air, Draco gasped out, "Bed. Now." It was only when Harry turned around to grant his husband's wish did they finally notice the lay out of the room. Every aspect of the room matched the room they shared at the Manor. The Room of Requirement had outdone itself this time. "Welcome home," the blonde teased as he roughly pulled Harry's head back to his own for another kiss. Harry eagerly returned the kiss and managed to get both of their bodies onto the bed without breaking the kiss at all.

Draco reveled at the feel of Harry's toned body pressed firmly against his own and broke the kiss to hastily order, "Drop the glamour."

Harry immediately did as he was instructed before giving Draco the same order as he took off his fake glasses, throwing them aside without caring where they landed. As soon as both of their glamours were off, the removal of their clothes swiftly followed with only the occasional pause to share a long kiss.

Within minutes, flesh was against flesh. Hands were touching everywhere and no where all at once. Draco moaned and gasped as Harry's lips made a trail down to his neck, leaving marks everywhere he could. When he moved down to Draco's chest, the blonde arched up into the caresses and their erections simultaneously pressed together, pulling a moan from both of them. "Harry, I love you," was a frequent phrase that could be heard from the blonde as Harry reached down between them to prepare his husband slowly and carefully. His original plan had been to drag out their lovemaking for as long as he could, but his self-control was beginning to rapidly dwindle.

Draco pulled Harry's head from its path down his chest to lock their lips together again. When he pulled back from the kiss, his voice was thick with desire and want as he told Harry to remove his fingers. "I wanna feel you _now_," he begged.

Harry growled low in throat and gave Draco exactly what he wanted. With one swift thrust, he was buried completely within Draco's tight heat. The blonde screamed his pleasure and arched so far off the bed that their chests pressed together, and he clung to Harry's shoulders as if his life depended on it. "Gods, p-please move," he whimpered.

Harry gently smiled down at Draco and kissed his forhead as he slowly pulled out of his husband before slamming back in. The slow, torturous pattern continued while Draco screamed himself hoarse, begging Harry to go faster. The stubborn Gryffindor, however, insisted that he was going to take his time, occasionally biting at Draco's neck and shoulders.

Draco could feel the beginnings of one of the most amazing orgasms he'd ever experienced just begging to be released, but Harry's sinfully slow pace was likely to kill him before he could obtain it. He dug his nails into Harry's shoulders as one particular thrust hit _that spot_. Draco saw stars. "Harry!"

"Mmm, what is it, Love?" Harry smirked as he made sure to hit that same spot with his next few thrusts.

Draco opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them at all and tried his best to glare at his husband even while his silver eyes were glazed over with pleasure and lust. "Harry J-james... Potter, if you-" he moaned as Harry bit the part of his neck where it connected with his shoulder "-if you, don't f-fuck me harder and faster-" he moaned again, dragging his nails down Harry's back "-I'm g-going to divorce... you."

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked as he maintained his pace.

"A promise!" Draco growled as he spread his legs a bit more to accomodate Harry's body better before wrapping those legs around his waist and squeezing. It was Harry's turn to scream in pleasure as he was pulled impossibly closer to the blonde beneath him. His desire to keep going slow was immediately shattered and he proceded to thrust into Draco as hard and as fast as he could. As their moans grew louder and their caresses grew more frantic, Harry and Draco both felt their magics begin to bubble inside them as their climaxes approached. With the increase in magic, every sensation was intensified, every thrust made that much more pleasurable. After three more thrusts, the couple finally came together with a fierce pulse of raw magic that electrified the entire room until the two came down from their orgasmic high.

Harry's arms were barely able to hold him up long enough for him out of Draco and he finally collapsed next to the heavily breathing blonde. He muttered a quick cleaning charm and pulled his husband's body flush against his own. As he whispered sweet nothings into the blonde's ear, he could feel random parts of Draco's body still twitching from the force of his orgasm. He kissed the back of his neck and pulled the blanket up to wrap around them.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered once he was finally able to remember how to speak. That was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. Ever.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry smiled. One of his hands went to settle itself on Draco's stomach. "You have made me the happiest person on the planet."

Draco placed a hand over Harry's and turned his head to give him a quick kiss. "And _you've _made me the tiredest," he teased before closing his eyes.

"Git," Harry muttered with a smile as the two finally drifted off to sleep, both entirely too exhausted to make it to their own beds...


	21. The Talk

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** J.K. Rowling does. **

*****_**Chapter Warning**_**: Lucius gives Draco 'the talk'... but it's the **_**Ainnir**_** version. Lol. **

**DrarryTLA**

_Soft music was drifting through the corridors of a large, elegant manor as Severus made his way down the strangely familiar halls. Without knowing why, he knew exactly where his feet were taking him: the library... That was where the source of the beautiful music was coming from. The song was both full of love and full of grief. Each note told of a different heart-breaking emotion. And despite the song's contradicting nature, Severus was moved deeply by it. He just _had _to find the musician... _

_No matter what... He had to find him... _

And just as his dream always ends, Severus did not see the musician's face. Whenever he made it to the library of the strange manor, the music would either stop completely and no one would be there, or the music would continue as Severus slowly approached the lone figure sitting at the small piano in the corner. And just as the stranger turns around to reveal his identity, Severus would wake up before catching a glimpse of his face.

It was the same dream every night. The dream had come every night without fail since Harry and Draco's wedding. Severus was at a loss for every aspect of it. Who was the musician? Where was that manor? What was that song? And... why was it all so familiar to him? He just couldn't help but think he had known the musician, visited the manor, known the song... He had done it all before, but _why _couldn't he remember?

Perhaps it was time to talk to Lucius about the dream. Maybe his old friend would know a Seer who wasn't absolutly worthless like Sybill Trelawney. Hmmm... But maybe a centaur would be the better creature to ask.

As Severus got ready for classes he made a mental note to talk to Lucius and pay a visit to the Forest.

**DrarryTLA**

Sirius had been rather surprised to see an owl already waiting when he went to send his godson a note. But, as soon as he read the letter's content, a huge grin had taken its place on his previously nervous face. There could only be one reason why Harry was asking both Lucius and himself to Hogwarts when the blonde had just returned from his visit. He, Sirius Black, was going to be a grandfather! He only hoped Lucius would be as thrilled, and besides, now he had an excuse to speak to Harry about his upcoming proposal...

Sneaking into the Room of Requirement that day had been easy. Years of using the secret tunnels and passageways of Hogwarts had given Sirius the chance to memorize every aspect of the castle walls and the grounds surrounding them. He glanced over at Lucius, who was sitting elegantly before the fireplace Sirius had requested in the room. If the blonde had any idea of why they had been asked to visit, he didn't let on at all. There was not even a tiny trace of a smile on his face while Sirius had been grinning like an idiot on and off again since he'd read Harry's note. He hoped his assumption was right even though he and Lucius had told the couple to be careful. Harry and Draco were perfectly capable to raise a child and balance school, but Dumbledore would never allow the couple any peace. The farther along Draco becomes, the harder the pregnancy will be to keep under wraps. Towards the last few weeks of the pregnancy, it will be harmful for both Draco and the baby to keep him or her under a glamour. So, sooner rather than later, everyone at Hogwarts will know that Harry and Draco are together. Not that it mattered.

Sirius would destroy anyone who came close to his pups. The thought of finally deserving his stay in Azkaban was enough to make him smile until Harry and Draco walked into the room a few minutes later...

**DrarryTLA**

Diagon Alley was presently void of its usual mob of shoppers as Fred and George stood outside their shop. They had been there long enough to understand that even the busiest Wizarding shopping districts had slow days, but never like this...

"Bloody hell," Fred said running a hand through his hair. "I've hardly even seen the usual kneazle scurrying around today!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," George said as he looked up and down the alley, unconsciously rubbing the place beneath his blue suit where the Goyle pendant rested on his chest. He found himself doing that a lot. "I wonder where everyone is."

"Are we the only place open?" Fred asked next.

"Surely we're not," George chuckled as he lightly hit his brother's arm. "There's just not many shoppers today. And our usuals don't come out til late afternoon. You know that."

"I suppose you're right," Fred shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Alright," George sighed as he turned to follow his brother back inside. An odd sensation, however, stopped him in his tracks and he was able to turn back in time to see a flash of golden hair and an eyes of pure peridot duck behind the corner to his left. "Odd..." He looked back to see that Fred was already heading into their back room and then looked back to the corner. There was no business, so Fred would be alright alone for a few minutes... George ran over to the corner and peered around the other side. No one was there. "Damn," he said looking around just in case. Whoever the blonde was, she was gone now. Maybe she'd come back...

George went back to the shop, putting thoughts of the mysterious blonde aside for now. He and Fred had a lot work to do while they had the free time and no customers- which was rare indeed! They were currently in the process of creating a new candy: _Phoenix Bars. _They were bars of chocolate with the image of a phoenix carved onto the top. Simple enough, right? Well, wrong. The chocolate was mixed with both Firewhiskey and various potions to give the effect of being on fire. The skin will glow and give off what appears to be flames that do not damage clothes or burn. Well they're not supposed to at least, George thought with a chuckle as he looked over at the pile of singed clothes and papers overflowing from the trash bin by the door. So far, there hadn't been any serious injuries during their tests.

But they were a long way from finishing and the day was still young...

**DrarryTLA**

"Sirius. Father," Draco started as he took his seat next to Harry on one of the two couches Sirius had summoned with the room, "Harry and I have big news." He smiled at his husband as he grabbed his hand. "After you left yesterday, I ended up with Madam Pompfrey... We're pregnant." There was no point in delaying the inevitable, and besides, he was just too excited.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch. He ran over to Harry and Draco to give each of them a huge hug. Lucius rolled his eyes but did not hide the smile spreading across his face.

"And you've already recovered from the increase in your magical core?" Lucius asked when Sirius released the married couple.

"Yes," Draco said with relief. "It hurt something fierce, but Poppy gave me a potion to prevent any aches or soreness. It's worked so far."

Lucius raised a speculative eyebrow and eyed the married couple for a brief moment, his earlier smile gone. Draco was beginning to worry that his father wasn't happy about the unplanned pregnancy until a small grin formed on the elder Malfoy's lips. "You two had sex last night, yeah?" The question was so sudden and unMalfoy-like that it took both Harry and Draco a few embarrassed seconds to answer.

"We did," Harry finally said taking Draco's hand in his. He chuckled internally as he felt the small twitch in the blonde's pinky- a side-effect from the night before. It had been twitching since breakfast.

"Well I'll bet that had more to do with your speedy recovery than any potion Poppy could have given you," he said with a nod. "Now that you are with child, I'll have to call for an elven healer. He can tell us how far along you are, how to take care of yourself properly, all the do's and don'ts." Lucius stood from his seat and finally approaced his son, ignoring the dancing figure of Sirius in the background. "I could not be happier for you both, my little dragon," he said affectionately as he pulled Draco into a hug. He looked over at Harry. "Take Sirius outside, Harry? I've got some important things to tell Draco."

"Sure thing," Harry smiled. He was glad that Lucius and Sirius were happy. If they had shown any sort of disapproval, well... Harry would have been upset, but Draco would have been crushed. "Come on, Snuffles," he called to Sirius who stopped dancing long enough to transform into his animagi form before continuing a happy little trot as he followed behind his godson.

"I'll send Draco along after you once I'm finished!" Lucius called just as the door closed behind his son-in-law.

Draco, who had watched the two Gryffindors depart, turned back to his father and felt a pang in chest at the teary expression on the elder Malfoy's face. "Father?" he whispered. Was he actually disappointed in them? They _had _promised after all... "Are you ang-"

"Stop right there," Lucius sniffled wiping his eye. "I'm not angry at all. I'm just... so happy." He pulled Draco into a tight hug. "I couldn't let Sirius see me like this. He would never let me live it down!"

Draco laughed in relief, feeling his own eyes begin to water. "I was worried for a moment there."

"How could I be anything but happy?" Lucius asked gently wiping a tear from Draco's cheek. "My little dragon is all grown up, and I'll be a grandfather- Wow!" he exclaimed in another unMalfoy-like way. He took a breath and then released Draco to straighten their robes. "Alright, now that you are with child, you need to keep a few things in mind." Draco nodded in understanding and waited for his father to continue. "First, no Apparating and no brooms."

"So no Quidditch," Draco laughed. "Fine with me. It was always more fun to watch Harry anyway. Now he'll just get two fans for the price of one."

Lucius was proud of his son. Most people would have been rather upset to have their means of travel taken away, but then again Malfoys were not most people. They were level-headed and capable of adjusting to any situation. "Secondly, you need a healthy diet- and when I find you a healer, I'll send a list of foods you must avoid. And you need a bit of routine excercise- like light walking or swimming. Harry can help with all of that, and I expect him to," he added sternly. Draco laughed with a nod. "Thirdly- and this is the most important part- you must pay close attention to how you're feeling at all times. Carrying a child takes a great toll on the body, so you must be watchful. Allow yourself to be lead by your instincts, _all _of them."

"I understand, Father," Draco said with a smile. "I know all of this."

"Of course, you do," Lucius smiled. "You had an excellent teacher."

"I did," Draco chuckled. He could not argue there.

"Now, since Elves are magical beings, our magic plays a vital role in bearing children- hence the change in your magical core," he explained. "The womb uses your magic to protect the baby at all cost, which is why it is so important to maintain your health. At first, you won't feel much different since your magic has increased. Your body is simply using the excess, but as the pregnancy progresses, the baby will require more and more of your magic." Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Can you tell me how to replenish yourself without seeing Madam Pompfrey?"

"Harry," Draco smiled. "Our bond continues to strengthen every time we have sex."

"Exactly," Lucius smiled proudly. "As you get farther along, your instincts will tell you to seek Harry out, and be sure to listen to them. If you ignore these impulses, you'll grow weak and tired. When this happens, it means that your magical core is low. It _can _be dangerous if you wait too long."

"So, sleep with Harry whenever I want?" Draco chuckled.

"Whenever you _need _to," Lucius corrected as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Alright, alright," Draco exclaimed. Then he mumbled, "I'm already pregnant, so it doesn't really matter anymore..."

"Don't mumble; it's unbecoming," Lucius said.

"Yes, Father," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Are we done?" He made his way to the door.

"I suppose," Lucius smiled. "Can't bare to separated for ten short minutes?" he teased.

"No, but I think my first _craving _is coming on," Draco teased back. He made it out the door just before his father could get to him.

"Draco! That's unacceptable!" Lucius called after him with a laugh.

"I was only teasing!" Draco called back. "Thank you for coming!"

"Of course!" Lucius smiled. "Send Si-Snuffles home when you see him!"

**DrarryTLA**

"This is one of the happiest days of my life," Harry said as he and Sirius walked down the corridor. As they approached the Great Hall, the sounds of students reached their ear. Harry made sure to take paths that would keep them out of sight. How would he exlplain a big black dog following him around?

_He's so happy,_ Sirius thought as he watched his godson smiling. _Well I'm really happy too. I'm gonna be a grandfather! _He barked in excitement.

"Excited?" Harry chuckled. Sirius barked again. "Me too."

"And me three," Draco laughed as he stepped into the corridor. "Father and I are done," he smiled reaching down to pet Sirius's head. Said animagus nuzzled his big head against the blonde's adbomen. "Father asked me to send you home." He turned to Harry, "And I've got some news for you after classes."

"It's a date," Harry chuckled. He patted Sirius's head. "Bye, Snuffles. We'll see you later."

"Bye, Snuffles," Draco smiled.

Sirius barked once and licked their hands before turning to jog down the corridor.

Once Sirius was out of sight, Harry turned to Draco. "So what did your father say?"

"He just gave me 'the talk'."

"The talk?" Harry chuckled. "Isn't it a bit too late for that?"

Draco pressed himself as close to Harry as he could. "I'll tell you all about it later tonight," he whispered sensuously against his husband's ear. Before Harry could respond, the sound of footsteps started to approach their corridor. "See ya, Potter." With an elegant turn of his heel, Draco was gone.

**DrarryTLA**

It was cool, dark, and quiet with the moon shining eerily through the trees- the perfect time of night to find a centaur. Severus was thankful for the solitude as he treked through the Forbidden Forest. He had been unable to focus all day during classes. After dinner in the Great Hall, Draco had cornered him in his private chambers to tell him that he was with child. He had known, that it had only been a matter of time, and Severus was ecstatic. He was going to be a grandfather- not that he would ever tell that mutt Sirius. The damned animagus would probably die...

Well, perhaps he should tell him after all...

Severus allowed himself a small smile before getting his mind back on the right track. He needed a centaur to help him with his dream. An owl from Lucius alerted him earlier that all of the blonde's previous Seer acquaintances were either dead or in Dumbledore's pocket. The Potions Master had always believed centaurs to be more reliable anyway. Maybe tonight the mystery figure in his dreams would finally be revealed. He would finally know who the musician wa-

"Severus?"

The Slytherin froze in his tracks at the unexpected voice. "My Lord?"


	22. Making Progress

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Harry Potter! **_**I'm not J.K. Rowling. This is non-profit! **

**Enjoy the long awaited update! Yay!**

_***Chapter Warning: **_**Short. Not very good. A slightly intimate scene between our favorite characters. THEN, a time jump. Prepare yourselves.**

"My Lord?" Severus asked as he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the other man. Unconsciously, he reached down to grab the Dark Mark hidden beneath his sleeve. "How did you slip past the wards?"

The much paler man eyed Severus for a few uncomfortable moments before finally answering, "A muggle could break down those wards with the right amount of pushing." He sneered, looking away from his most trusted servant and back up the castle. "Albus's magic is far too weak to stop anyone from getting through."

"I see," Severus said as he looked away from his lord. What was this strange feeling washing over him? It was almost like this exact encounter had taken place before... but when?

"What are you doing out here all alone?" the Dark Lord asked before Severus could delve any further into this sense of familiarity. The Potions Master had to remember exactly _why_ he was in the Forbidden Forest.

"I was looking for the aid of a centaur," he finally answered. Perhaps his day had been full of too many exciting occurrences, or maybe he had let his guard down around the first year Hufflepuffs in his last afternoon class. They had been brewing- well, trying to brew- simple sleeping draughts. That had to be the reason why his mind was reacting so slow...

"A centaur?" the Dark Lord asked, and Severus did not flinch as the black-cloaked man moved a step closer to him. "For potion ingredients? Centaur hair is not the safest material for such young, inexperienced children to be handling."

"It's not for them," Severus answered. "I had a few questions about a dream I've been suffering as of late."

"A dream..." Lord Voldemort said as he looked down at the ground briefly before locking eyes with the Head of Slytherin. "I am no centaur, but perhaps I may be of some assistance." He took another step closer. "I fear that the centaurs have migrated much too deeply into the forest for anyone to find at such an hour."

Severus merely stared at him, apprehension and confusion both fighting to be the expression that finally stayed on his moonlit face. Was the Dark Lord offering to help him with his dream? It was a good minute before Severus could finally respond. "I could not trouble you with the frivolity." He turned to head back to the castle, deciding that his trip had been for naught. However, I firmly cold hand grabbed his elbow before he could take his first step. And for some reason, he was not immediately on alert at the sudden and slightly painful act. He slowly turned back around, his dark eyes seeking out the crimson eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"But I insist," the Dark Lord said, his eyes unreadable in the shadows.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Severus found himself taking a step closer to the cloaked man before him. "Alright," he said as the Dark Lord finally released his arm.

**DrarryTLA**

"Hmmm... Harder!" Draco begged as he tightened the grip his trembling legs had around his husband's waist. Harry chuckled as he bit at the tender flesh of Draco's pale neck and happily obliged his blonde mate, hitting a place in Draco that made him see stars. After a few more well-aimed thrusts, Draco was finally pushed over the edge, screaming Harry's name with every bit of voice he had left, pulling the Gryffindor over with him.

The two lay connected and panting as Draco's legs unwrapped themselves from his waist and Harry's hands loosened the grip they had on Draco's slender hips. They shared a few lazy kisses before Harry finally pulled out of Draco's well-sated body and collapsed next to the blonde on the bed that matched the bed they shared back at the Manor perfectly. (Harry, again, was very thankful for the Room of Requirement. If they couldn't actually enjoy each other's company at the Manor, then an exact replica was the next best thing- not that Harry cared where he was as long as Draco was next to him.)

"So, I can look forward to something like this every time you have a _craving_?" he asked with a teasing smile before he muttered a quick cleaning charm to clean the both before he pulled Draco over atop his chest.

The blonde smiled lazily and began drawing little doodles over Harry's chest with one hand while his other sought out Harry's. The small clinking of their wedding bands hitting together made the blonde smile more before he answered, "Every time."

"I think I'm going to like this whole craving business," Harry smiled. He looked down at the blonde laying on his chest, the disheveled hair, the still slightly erractic breathing, the feel of their matching heart beats. And then his eyes traveled down to Draco's midsection where their future son or daughter was growing. He couldn't help the swell of love and pride that accompanied the sight, and he could barely speak over the lump forming in his throat from the emotional onslaught. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered lovingly as he kissed the top of Draco's head.

Draco felt his own emotions start acting up as his silver eyes watered with tears of joy that threatened to spill over. "I love you," was all he could really say before his ability to speak was overcome with need to cry. He laughed at himself as the first tears fell, a true sign that his hormones were already starting to affect him.

Harry smiled fondly as he pulled Draco farther up his chest so that they were face-to-face. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gave his husband a kiss that would convey every feeling of joy, excitement, love, passion, and happiness that his words could not. "I love you, too."

And again, the happy couple had fallen into one of the most peaceful sleeps they had ever had.

**DrarryTLA**

One week. It had been an entire week since Severus had run into the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest. And, to the Potion Master's surprise, it had been exactly seven days since the cursed dream had plagued his sleep. Of course, he had no idea _how_ the two intances were related, just that they were somehow. Maybe the Dark Lord possessed the skills of any other Seer, which seemed the only possibility Severus could come up with. The dream itself, according to Lord Voldemort, was not a dream at all. He had called it a memory, which is why it had been replaying itself over and over with such clarity and repetition. Severus, who had discarded that explanation at first, was now incapable of calling his dream anything but that, a memory. The only thing the Dark Lord had left unanswered was _why _Severus was being haunted by the memory. He could not consciously remember ever having heard that song, seen that manor, or known that man... But he must have...

A bigger surprise than the Dark Lord's dream interpretation was the fact that the man had then proceded to offer further assisstance if Severus so desired it. He had promised his utmost confidentiality and guidance, and all Severus had to do was send an owl with any new developments of changes in the dream. The Potions Master had accepted the offer with only the slightest hesitation; it was such an odd thing to accept a favor from the Dark Lord, and he had yet to tell Lucius anything about their forest encounter _or_ update the elf on what he had been told regarding his dream- whether he told him about the Dark Lord or not. Severus had been consumed with his own growing curiosity about the situation to bother his friend with such petty information. Lucius was busy trying to find both a healer for Draco and information about Narcissa from the Realm. Severus could handle things on his own for a while.

No, not on his own, he thought as his first class of the day began filing in. He made a brief eye-contact greeting with Draco when he took his seat at the front and out of a slowly forming habit, did the same to Harry as he took his seat in the back.

The Dark Lord was helping him now. And for the first time since the dreams had begun, Severus found himself wishing to have the blasted dream again just so he could hear that music again and have something to tell the Dark Lord.

**DrarryTLA**

Draco simled up at his godfather as he diligently went about preparing the ingredients for the week's potion assignment. Sev had them working alone for this potion, which was fine by Draco. He could have brewed this potion in his sleep- Calming Droughts were the easiest of the advanced potions. In fact, Draco looked down at his spread of ingredients and saw that he was nearly done mincing and dicing the appropriate items, his cauldron was heated to the perfect temperature.

His father had been right the week before when they had their talk. The increase in his magical core had left him energized and bouncing off the walls. The boost of energy had done wonders for his grades. In fact, he was nearly a week ahead in every class. He had even found the time to help Harry with his animal form. (Now, if Harry concentrated really hard, he could transform at will. Draco stilled fawned over him, though, because his form was still a kitten even if he was a little bigger than the last time.) And speaking of Kitten Harry. _Harry, I want to do some more animal form practice._

_Anything you want, love, _was Harry's mental response. A few seconds later Draco smiled as he felt the eyes of his husband boring into him from behind. _Any cravings yet?_

_Not today,_ Draco laughed internally. _I'm still running off the boost from when my magics increased before. But I don't think it'll last much longer- a day or two more at the most._

_I can't wait,_ Harry teased. Perhaps it was selfish and a little silly, but the mere thought of having Draco just randomly seeking him out for sex without warning was very exciting to Harry. And maybe it was his inner Slytherin, but-

_It is, _Draco cut in to his thoughts.

_Is what? _Harry asked in slight confusion.

_It _is _your inner Slytherin, _Draco laughed.

Harry looked up to the front of the classroom and saw Draco stirring the contents of his potion. He smirked. _Could you hear all that?_

_You're thinking rather loudly,_ Draco said innocently. Harry saw the lightest tint of pink appear on the nape of his husband's neck. _I couldn't help it._

_What all did you hear? _Harry asked, his mental voice growing husky like his spoken voice would have done if the two spouses were alone together. Maybe Draco was talking about all the images Harry had pictured from the various scenarios the coming months could invite: Draco suddenly pulling him into an empty classroom, Draco sneaking into the Gryffindor locker room after a Quidditch match, sneaking away to Snape's private storage room...

_All of it, _Draco hastily interrupted Harry's wondering mind. _And I can't believe that last one you conjured up. I mean, really! Can you imagin- No. I know the answer to that. _Harry chuckled as Draco's own interpretation of the different scenarios came through their bond. _Oh, god. And now _I'm _imagining it._

_Pleasure to have been of service, _Harry chuckled. _Does this mean we can give it a go?_

_Absolutely not! _Draco thought immediately as he turned around in his seat to send a covert glare at the bespectacled Gryffindor. Harry took great pride in the light blush painted over those usually pale cheeks and the slightly dilated pupils of his husband. The blonde turned back around before anyone could notice where his attention had briefly been focused.

When he turned around, however, he came face to face with Severus. "Very good work, Draco," the snarky man smiled, silencing Harry's mental attempts to get Draco flustered. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor," he mouthed back to Harry. Draco laughed with glee, greatful that his godfather could obviously tell that Harry had been purposefully teasing him.

_That's not funny, _Harry said with a chuckle despite himself.

_Well at least he's not taking as many points as he usually would from you, _Draco laughed back. _That's what you get for teasing me._

_Well, as Head Boy, I reserve my right to hand out detention, _Harry said, his voice going husky once more. The warm caress of it in Draco's head sent a shiver down his spine. _And I'm assigning you to an entire week's worth. Room of Requirement, as soon as the feast is over._

_Yes, sir, _Draco said with an unconscious nod. He finished up his stirring and packed up his things just as the bell signaling the end of the hour rang through the castle. He purposefully brushed against his husband on his way out the door, already anticipating his 'detention' later that evening.


	23. Heat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Harry Potter! **_**I'm not J.K. Rowling. This is non-profit! **

**Enjoy! **

_***Chapter Warning: **_**Not proof-read! SHORT!**__**Hermione and Ron are here now. It's been a while. Lol. AND Narcissa makes her next move...**

"Harry, where did you say you got this ring?" Hermione asked for the millionth time since the evening's feast had started. She had hardly allowed Harry to have his hand back to eat. She was constantly tugging and twisting the band around his finger. He felt the tic in his jaw as he fought the urge to slap her hand away from him.

"Hermione, I've told you several times that I got it in my mother's vault with Snuffles." He actually did swipe her hand away when she again tried to pull the ring off. "Quit that."

_What is Granger doing? Make her stop. _Draco said mentally. Harry smiled while Hermione pulled her hand away.

"Why won't it come off?" she asked inquisitively. Again.

"He's already told us, 'Mione," Ron said with an annoyed huff. He reached around Hermione to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Snuffles helped him charm it so that it would never fall off and he can never lose it."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry chuckled.

"No problem, mate," Ron smiled around a mouth full of bread.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione chided as her hands reached for Harry's ring again. He pulled his hand back again. "Sorry!" she said pulling her hands back in apology. "It's just, I've never seen anything like it before."

"It was made special," Harry said with warm smile as he looked briefly across the hall and at the Slytherin table. "There's only one like it." And he wasn't sure if he was only talking about the ring. A pair of silver eyes met his and he completely missed what Hermione said in response. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said," Hermione started as she looked over at the Slytherin table to see who Harry may have been staring at. (It could have been Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or at a long-shot Pansy Parkinson.) "Then why does Malfoy have one?"

Harry was proud that he didn't give away his surprise at the sudden question. Without faltering he asked, "Have one what? What does Malfoy have?"

"He's got a ring like yours," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I saw it this morning in potions. It's exactly like yours."

Harry looked down at his ring. "That's peculiar," he finally said with a shrug of his shoulders. _Hermione keeps bothering me about our rings._ Aloud he said, "I don't know what to tell you, Hermione. Maybe they were made by the same person and are just strikingly similar. The Malfoy's and Potter's both go way back in the Ministry's registry."

_Our rings? _Draco asked as he eyed the brunette from across the hall. Her hair was pulled into its usual low ponytail and when he saw her look over at their table, he pretended to laugh at something Greg had just said.

_She said she saw yours in Potions earlier._

Draco thought for a minute. _That must have been when I turned around to glare you. I figured there must have been a reason for Sev to come out of no where. She was probably trying to get a good look at it while I was stirring. _He internally scoffed at his husband. _Just like a Gryffindor to nose about in business that isn't theirs._

_Well, you, my love, are married to a Gryffindor, _Harry said back as he turned his verbal conversation to the upcoming Transfiguration quiz. That effectively got Hermione off the topic of Harry's ring- well, for the time being.

_Yes, and I ask myself why every day, _Draco teased. He could feel Harry's eyes on him from across the hall and purposefully avoided raising his own. He simply smirked and gently twirled his ring around his finger.

_That hurt, Draco. That really hurt, _Harry said back, but his tone was teasing. He knew that Draco was just teasing him, and besides, in about thirty more minutes he could remind his husband of exactly why he had married the Gryffindor.

As Draco started to laugh at his husband's response, he caught the very end of what Greg and Vince were talking about. "Say that again," he said turning all of his attention to them.

"Your father flooed my father earlier today," Vince said in a low whisper. It was best to keep elven matters amongst those in the know. (And believe it or not, a good majority of Slytherin house was in the know- but better safe than sorry.)

"Father never mentioned anything to me," Draco said back. "I knew he had intended to find someone from _Pardus, _but I assumed he would have told me once he had."

"I only found out myself a few hours ago," Vince replied with shrug. "My father came by the school to bring me enough galleons and such for the rest of the term- said he was going away for a while." And the trio knew what Vince had meant by that. Traveling to the elven realms required a strong dose of magic, there was little tolerance for outside effects, and several different customs that varied between realms. Mr. Crabbe would be gone for a while.

Greg spoke up next. "Vince said he also mentioned something about helping your father locate a healer." His voice had almost been too soft for Draco to hear. He leaned a little closer. "When were you planning to tell us?"

For a moment, Draco worried that his friends would be disappointed or angry at him. They had, after all, been assigned by his father to keep him and Harry on the right track. "I'm sorry," he whispered back just as softly. He was nearly crushed when the two much taller males wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They each had ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Sorry for what?" Greg asked with a laugh. A few heads in the Great Hall turned to look at the odd sound coming from the Slytherin table. None of the other students had ever heard the tall, sturdy, and usually-stoic Slytherin convey happiness. And then, even more heads turned when Vince joined in the merriment. Had his laugh always been so musical? Had they ever heard him laugh in the first place?

_What's going on over there? _Harry asked with a mental laugh as he watched people who were gazing at the Slytherins as if they were new beings entirely.

_Greg and Vince found out about the baby,_ Draco said with a huge amount of glee in his voice; it was also mixed in with a bit of relief. He realized, however, that his worries were just silly. Greg and Vince were his best mates, so of course they would be happy. _Mr. Crabbe came by to bring Vince a few things because he's heading to the realm for Father. He told Vince that Father had also asked for him to look around for a healer._

_Well, isn't that exciting,_ Harry chuckled. He went back to eating a piece of cake as the excitement from the two Slytherins calmed down. They moved their arms from Draco's shoulders and fell back in to their usual subdued demeanors.

Harry, who was relieved that Draco's best friends were as excited about the baby as their fathers, looked at his two friends. Ron was working on his third piece of pumpkin pie and Hermione was carrying on about their Herbology essays with Neville. _Draco, do you think it would be a good idea to let Hermione and Ron in?_

_In what? _Draco asked in confusion.

_Us, _was Harry's simple enough answer. The couple's eyes met from their respective seats.

Draco's silver eyes went from curious to compassionate in the short amount of time it took Harry to finish voicing his response. _You want to tell your friends about the baby._

_I want to tell the world about the baby, Draco,_ Harry smiled. _But before that, I want to tell everyone we're closest to- which includes Mr. Weasley, the twins, Remus..._

_Granger and Weasle, _Draco added as Harry trailed off. _Harry, I know that you've been friends with them since first year, but I also know that there's a reason that Fred and George were at the wedding while they were not. _Harry broke eye contact with his husband to look at Hermione and Ron again. Draco was right. _And if the two of them can earn the trust you had once given them back one-hundred percent, then I will gladly tell them about us myself. But as it stands now, they've got a lot more to prove before I allow you to give them anything else. _

Harry looked back at his husband with a smile. _I love you._

Draco smiled, _I love yo-_

His sentence died off before he could finish it when a wave of extraordinary heat suddenly settled on him. It radiated from his lower abdomen and continued to spread throughout his entire being, causing his body to feel heavy, his vision to blur slightly as his eyelids fluttered, and his heart began beating faster.

_Draco? Draco! _Harry mentally called in concern. He could probably see it when Draco gripped the edge of the table in a tight grip to avoid falling back onto the floor. _Draco! _He jumped up from his seat before he could stop himself and ignored the confused looks from the other Gryffindors and other students who noticed. _Draco! _And he wasn't sure if that was mental or out loud, but he did not care. Draco needed him.

And just as suddenly as the disorientation had come on, it was gone. Draco, however, was now unbelievably hot and his whole body was tingling. When Greg reached over to lightly grab his shoulder, he flinched away from it and moaned slightly as if the concerned action had caused burned him. And technically, the touch _had _burned. Draco knew that the only who could make that burn go away was Harry, who was already making his way around the Gryffindor table. Oh, Draco thought as realization dawned on him- along with the desire to purr in excitement at the sight Harry made stalking across the hall.

_Harry, I'm fine. _His grey eyes sparkled with a laugh as Harry's steps faltered. _Go ahead and leave the hall since you're already up._

_What's happened? _Harry asked as he went on pass the end of the Gryffindor table instead of rounding it to get to Slytherin's. The students who had been watching him in confusion continued to stare, the number of onlookers finally dwindling as he reached the door. They figured he must have forgotten something urgent. Dinner was just about over anyway.

_My first craving,_ Draco purred mentally. _Harry, I'm really hot._

Harry could practically feel his mate's tongue caress his ear in emphasis on the word 'hot.' _Well, then, this is exciting, _Harry smiled. _Let's move your detention to my Head Boy dorm._

_I'll be there in five, _Draco said. _I'll leave when a few others follow your hasty example. _

Harry laughed as he headed towards the stair cases. _I must have looked the real idiot._

_I thought it was incredibly arousing. _Draco laughed internally, _But I do suppose that the others who watched you leave will be talking about it for a while yet. _

_Hermione will pester me about it until I give her an answer she'll believe._

_Harry, we're about to experience our first craving- during which, I might add, you'll need to shag my brains out til morning- and you're thinking of Granger? _He quickly whispered an explanation to Greg and Vince before excusing himself from the table as random groups of students began to file out as well. The two Slytherins watched him leave before they couldn't help it anymore and started laughing.

_Til morning? _Harry asked with a chuckle. He recalled from his elf studies- well, from the brief studying he'd done about elf pregnancy after they found out about the baby- that the first craving was always really strong.

_Yes, _if _I let you touch me when I get there, _Draco said with a slight pout. _Don't you care that you're thinking of someone else?_

_I'm only thinking about you, darling, and of all the delicious things I'm going to do to you,_ Harry said huskily as he finally reached the entrance to his Head Boy suite. He whispered the password, untying his tie as he stepped inside. He also remembered from his studies that _Ainnir _elves would become much more possessive and even more jealous as a pregnancy progressed. And if the very beginning of Draco's pregnancy told Harry anything, it would be that the last couple weeks of the pregnancy would definitely be taking a toll on him. Draco was already slightly possessive and could be seriously jealous when he wanted to be, but how much worse would it be after months of pregnancy? Harry shuddered at the prospect. It was going to be a good next few months.

_Nice save, mate,_ Draco voiced as he made sure to make 'mate' sound as needy and provocative as possible. The tingling of his skin seemed to grow even stronger as he strode closer and closer to Harry and his room, the fire in his veins was steadily getting hotter. He loosened his tie and quickened his pace, refusing to give in to temptation and start running. _Malfoys don't run_, he thought in his father's usual tone...

But then he broke out into a huge grin- glad that he'd long since separated himself from the crowds leaving the Great Hall- and shoved his tie into his trouser pocket. _But Potters do._

**DrarryTLA**

"Ron!" Hermione whispered urgently as she tried to get the red-head's attention. "Ron!" She lightly punched his arm.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he swallowed his last bite of pie.

"We have got to find out what's going on with Harry," Hermione replied with a pout. "First, he comes back from summer holidays and looks completely different. Then!" she exclaimed with a point of her finger. (Ron jumped back to avoid the slender digit's contact with his fragile nose.) "He's got that ring. Malfoy's got that ring!- And don't tell me you believed him when he said they're different!" And Ron quickly closed his mouth because he had been about to do just that. "I know what I saw in Potions today," Hermione said with a nod. "They've got the same ring, indentical in every way..." She looked down at the table and tapped her chin impatiently. "But what does it mean?"

"Hermione," Ron started as he started to stand up, "if those rings had any real meaning to Harry, he would let us know." Hermione jumped up and made to argue before Ron placed a long finger over his lips. "Shh, no arguing. If anything new happened over the summer and Harry hasn't mentioned it to us, then I'm going to trust my instincts and believe that it was for the better, and not the worse." He dropped his finger and slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "And so should you." He led her from the Hall.

But Hermione was far from just accepting that Harry knew what was best for himself. She _had_ to know what was actually going on.

Both seventh-years failed to notice Ginny as she glared down at the table just a few feet from where they'd been sitting. Was something going on with _her _Harry? Well, she would do everything in her power to fix things...

**DrarryTLA**

Narcissa stood in the shadows of the corridor, watching calmy as her only child ran towards her hiding place. She closed her eyes and gently inhaled, opening her eyes as she exhaled. Draco's magics were low, his body calling for his mate to help replenish them. She continued to watch as Draco whispered something to the portrait blocking the room and the ran inside before the portrait had swung all the way open.

Once the portrait had swung closed all the way, Narcissa looked down the corridor to insure that she was still alone before stepping out of her hiding place. She reached into one of the many pockets of her traditional robes, pulling out a single stone. The cold piece of earth was a deep crimson and had small flecks of onyx scattered around the entire smooth surface. She carefully raised the stone to her lips and breathed warm air over it. The speckled crimson surface of the stone began to rapidly heat up in her pale hands as the tiny black dots began to shift, as if the solid stone were composed of slowly flowing lava. She walked over to the portrait guarding the Head Boy room, making sure to reach the portrait before it noticed her. Just as the guardian tried to ask her for the password, she blew over his face, the same way she'd done for the stone. The guard fell into immediate slumber.

Narcissa crouched before the portrait and held the heated stone out to the bottom right corner. "Nish rah liu pe neh," she muttered before slowly pressing the stone against the portrait. It began to melt into the magicked paint as if burning through the canvas. Within seconds, the stone was completely hidden in portrait, and she would be the only one with the knowledge that it was there in the first place. She slowly stood, hearing the distant sounds of approaching footsteps.

She disappeared back into the shadows. She had one more stop to make before her work was done.


End file.
